Through the Motions
by Icetiger 13
Summary: Things get interesting during the remaining years of high school for the host club. Romance developes. HikaxHaru KaoruxOC other mentions of different pairings. Chapter 12 is in! :D Please read. And Reviews are appreciated. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Hikaru and Haruhi.

Kaoru x OC cause I dont want him left out. He's too cute to be left out. XD

I say this is gonna be a medium long, very long story.

Since it starts sometime in there High School years.

Title: Life through the Motions.

Summary: Things get interesting during the remaining years of high school for the host club. Romance developes. HikaxHaru KaoruxOC other mentions of different pairings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Kaoru and Hikaru: No you dont.

Me: Shut up you devils.

K/H : *smirks*

Haruhi: ** sigh**

This is my 2nd large story. Dont be harsh, thanks! And they all may seem OCC.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was September in Tokyo, Japan again. Mori and Honey graduated last year and working there businesses from afar. Tamaki and Kyouya are on there final year here. Hikaru, Kaoru and I are only in 2nd year now at the Ouran Private Academy.

But alot has happened.. I don't know how I can go home without remembering--

" Oi, Haruhi. Done daydreaming yet? " Hikaru spoke and Haruhi snapped from her daze. " H- huh? " she stuttered for a moment. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed. " Class ended like 10 minutes ago. Its lunch now. Your normally not so spaced out. Whats up? " Hikaru stated. His face looking slightly concerned. Kaoru joined in the convo as well. " Yeah Haruhi. You okay? " Their eyes showed a bit of concern.

Haruhi just shook her head. Indicating no. " I'm fine. Really guys. There is nothing to worry about. " She spoke. Letting that white lie roll off her tongue. Kaoru just shrugged. Hikaru didnt buy it. But let it go, for now.. Kaoru, sensing the tension changed the subject. " Hey how about we all go eat lunch. Im starving. " He smiled fakely. Taking Hikaru and Haruhi's arms, he dragged them to the cafeteria before they could continue that tense conversation.

---------------------------------

Hikaru sat at his desk, it being middle of science class. Last class of the day, before Host Club activities begin. He looked over to Haruhi looking at her expression. Her cheeks slightly red. A sad look in her eyes also looking red a bit as if she was crying. And she was slouched over. Hikaru continued taking notes in science class and decided to confront her after club activities.

The Bell rang loud within the building. Students leaving there classes. Haruhi was asleep on her desk. Worry and sorrow showing a bit more. Hikaru held a concerned look in his eyes as Kaoru came over to see her. They looked at it each other. And nodded. _We will confront her later._ They both thought. Shaking her awake, Haruhi shot up from her desk. She turned to look at the two boys.

Hikaru spoke softly. " Its time we go to the Host Club Haruhi." Haruhi only nodded groggily and collected her things. Kaoru tapped her shoulder and she turned to look at the twins. " Can we speak to you after the club closes down for the day, Haruhi? " Kaoru asked politely. Haruhi sensed suspicion but dismissed it quickly. " Sure Kaoru, Hikaru. " She replied trying to sound as normal as possible. Her tone of voice felt like it would quaver and stutter. But she swallowed the lump in her throat and followed the two teen boys to the abandoned Music Room.

---------------------------------- ( not going into detail of club activities)

As the ladies dispersed, the hosts cleaned up and gathered there things. Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting at the door for Haruhi. Hikaru looked at the omnious dark sky. _Black clouds..? _he thought. He looked over to Kaoru. " Should we invite Haruhi over? it looks like it's gonna storm tonight. " He stated. Kaoru nodded. " Yes we should. Maybe we can also learn about what's bugging her." He replied.

A few school girls walked past, Hikaru and Kaoru hearing there conversation.

" Did you hear about the commoner that was murdered last night? " One girl spoke.

" Yes, I heard it was horrible! They say it was a transvestite male. Who also has a daughter our age. I feel sorry for her that she lost her father. " the other girl said sorrowfully.

Something clicked in both Hikaru and Kaoru's head. Eye's growing wide. They faced each other. " Do you think?--- " Kaoru questioned. Hikaru glared. " I hope not. Then that would mean Haruhi would be in--- " Hikaru couldnt finish. For Haruhi arrived. " In what Hikaru? " She asked suspiciously. Hikaru turned red slightly. "I - In the highest spot in class. " He spoke quickly making the excuse believable. Then he remembered. " Oh yeah Haruhi. Kaoru told me there was a storm coming tonight, Would you like to stay at our mansion? " Haruhi looked at the skies fear tinting her deep brown eyes." Sure Hikaru.. Thanks." She sighed. Kaoru perked up. " Well why dont we go by your place and pick up some stuff? " He asked. Haruhi answered almost immediately nearly yelling. " No! uh.. I cant go home. I forgot my key and . D-dad's outta town.." She stuttered. Looking down. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged serious glances.

---------------------------------------------------

Haruhi had changed into a dress night gown, and was staying overnight,

it was raining harshly at 8pm. Friday night inside the Hitachiin Mansion.

Hikaru and Kaoru lead Haruhi to there room where the locked it behind them. Haruhi looked at them suspiciously. " Why did you lock the door. Hikaru? Kaoru?"

Hikaru gestered Haruhi to sit down. Haruhi sat down on there bed. Hikaru and Kaoru stood infront of her.

Hikaru spoke up first. " We want to know what's going on Haruhi. Your normally not this fidgety, and normally not looking so sad. We are your friends! So why aren't you telling us whats wrong?! " He nearly yelled but his tone of voice was surprisingly soft in his angry mood. From the conversation he and Kaoru heard. He didn't want to over due it and make her upset. Walking closer to her. he sat down beside her on her right side.

Kaoru began to speak too. " Haruhi, your body, appearance and attitude says it all. Obviously something is bugging you. We want you to tell us, so that we can help you. " He too, came closer and sat down beside her on her left side.

Haruhi's eyes widened at the twins. " There is nothing w-wrong. " But her voice cracked. She winced slightly at there stare. Hikaru began to frown. " Yes there is. " He whispered. Kaoru nodded in agreement. " We heard a bunch of girls speak about a murder in the commoner area. A transvestite male was killed and he had a daughter our age. Haruhi... was your father killed? " He asked it straight out. Lightning flashed brightly in the backround and she jumped slightly. Tears forming in her eyes. She answered ever so quietly. " Y-yes.. my f-father was murdered.. " Thunder clashing in the backround she quivered. Hikaru embraced her. Feeling his shirt get wet from her tears. He held a sad look on his face and Kaoru looked sadly at her. " Haruhi, you are to stay here, with us. That murderer might come back for you. You can stay in this room with Hikaru, I dont mind moving rooms. " Kaoru sugguested. Hikaru's eyes widened. " Kaoru...." Haruhi felt pain twinge at her fragile heart. " there is enough room for all 3 of us you know. " Hikaru stated flatly. " Haruhi only nodded in agreement not minding. Kaoru held a small smile towards the two and joined in the hug. Lightning and thunder clashed loudly and Haruhi was whimpering. Both the twin's hold on her tightened. Tears streaming down there faces, seeing her in such pain.. Caused them pain too. The three remained there crying, soon falling to a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The storm flew past and it was deep into morning hours. Hikaru and Kaoru will still holding Haruhi tight. All three of them fast asleep. The twin maids came into the room took a trumpet, and a photo took pics of them asleep. One of the blew the trumpet and took pics of there shocked faces. " Mrs. Hitachiin wishes to see you three. " They spoke at the same time.

Getting up and to go see, Mrs. Hitachiin. Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru went down the stairs to another room groggily. Well.. Hikaru was carrying Haruhi. There mother, Yuzuha. In her fashionable and comfortable glory. Sitting on one of the chairs inside the room.

Her eyes held a weird glare at Hikaru and Kaoru. Since Hikaru was carrying Haruhi, who apprently was in a dress like sleeping gown. " Hikaru..Kaoru.. I really hope you didnt do anything to that girl when she was sleeping." Hikaru and Kaoru turned Red. Really red. Hikaru, placing Haruhi to her feet. Spoke alongside his brother. " NO! WE WOULDNT DO SUCH A THING! " They screamed on the top of there lungs. Haruhi just laughed. Yuzuha smiled, then looked over grimly to Haruhi.

" Haruhi, I have some information, that you may wish to know about. Do you want me to tell you them now or later? " She asked carefully. Haruhi's eyes grew a it wider. Hikaru and Kaoru drifted there attention to their mother completely. " Now would be nice please. " She answered knowing she would regret much later.

Yuzuha looked over to her sons. " Hikaru. Kaoru." They answered. " Hai!" Saluteing. " I want you to be in the other room, I need to speak to Haruhi. _Alone._ "

They gluped slightly and fled from the room immdiately. Closing the door behind them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru leaned against the wall, as Hikaru paced back and forth in the large hallway.

The door creaked open. Kaoru sprung off the wall and Hikaru stopped in place. Their mother stepped out of the room with a straight face. They could hear Haruhi's quiet sobs in the other room. They moved to get in, but Yuzuha blocked there way. " Mother.. what did you say to Haruhi?" They spoke simultaneously.

" Im gonna tell you boys, what I told her. And I want you to protect her and for her to remain here until the murderer is out of Japan. " Hikaru's stare hardened. Kaoru's did same. Yuzuha began to speak.

................" The murderer is coming after Haruhi now...."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay the LONGEST chapter I have ever made. ( or so far for that matter) I hope its not too long.. Hope it satisfies you all.

Word translations:

Hai - Yes

I will add some form of Humor somewhere...

NO FLAMES. I do not want flames. They would hurt me.

But reviews are kindly appreicated.

If you see something you want to point out.

I dont know if I got the twin's mother's name right. its Yuzuha, right?...

Just checking X3

Arigato! ( thank you. )

~* - Icetiger13 - *~


	2. Chapter 2

Ok.. 2 reviews so far. Last time I checked. and 18 visitors. Thanks guys. :D

I dont know how long I can make certain chapters. So it there either too short, or too long, let me know.

Thanks!

Disclaimer: Dont own ouran.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hikaru and Kaoru stared instantly, nearly breathless.

" Wh-What?! " Hikaru finally yelled. Kaoru just stood there in complete utter shock.

Yuzuha stared at her boys. " She will not be going to school for the next few days. She should be allowed to grieve for her father. You both will remain here with her. So incase the suspect finds her whereabouts, you are here to protect her. " She stated flatly. " Also be careful. I dont want to lose either of you. " her voice tinted with worry. Walked to the two of them hugging them. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances and returned the hug.

( Odd and OCC but, bleh. Its there mom. family moment! :D )

Yuzuha let go of them. Taking papers from her pocket. " This is Ryoji's will. Or well. Ranka. I want you both to read it. Its does somewhat concern you. But most Haruhi otherwise. She has read over it already and has allowed you to read it as well. " She spoke handing them the papers. " I will need to speak to you later, of coarse about them. " Yuzuha stretched. Yawning tiredly. " Well Im off to bed. We shall continue this in the morning. You might want to take Haruhi to your room. There's an extra bed for her of coarse. I know you two can.. have tendencies to be perverted. Then thats to be expected for 16 year old boys who are turning into men~ Good night. " She laughed walking away. Hikaru and Kaoru with red faces. Hikaru placed the papers in his pocket. And walked into the room where Haruhi was. She was fast asleep with tears still breaming down her red face. They walked up to her, where Hikaru picked her up. Taking her upstairs with them.

Kaoru opened the bed covers on Haruhi's bed. While Hikaru placed her down and they both placed the blankets on her. Kaoru on the Left, and Hikaru on the right both placed a light Kiss on her cheek. They headed over to there bed. Hikaru turned off the lights while Kaoru took out a flashlight. Hikaru then took out the papers, and opened them. They began to read:

_Im sorry, Haruhi. Looks like I wont be able to look after you anymore. My dearest Im sorry. Since my family has disowned me, because of my transvestite perferance I have done something I should have told you of sooner. I have betrothed you to another male. One of Yuzuha's sons. Quite a surprise much later that you have met the baffling twins. Such nice lads indeed. Yuzuha will tell you which one your betrothed to. I know there both fine men. They will take care of you. I hoped to at least see the wedding of coarse. I will be watching over you, my little angel. As will your mother. We are very proud of your achievements. I hope the best to you in your studies as well as that marriage. I leave everything of my ownings, such as my jewelery, accessories, shoes and some other fancy stuff as a gift to you. Also my remaining money in my bank account will be transferred to yours. _

_Now the Hitachiin brothers. Im sure your reading this. Get this clear. Dare hurt my daughter and I will haunt your dreams forever! Since I obviously cant remember which one is which. One of you are betrothed to my daughter. Now Im watching you punks. At least you aren't like the idiot Tamaki. Now this info you just read. Please let Haruhi think. Both of you are actually betrothed. Just to different people of coarse. Ask your own mother for details. I only arranged the part with my daughter. I think the other lass who is betrothed to one of you is named Bonzakura Mayumi. Please treat her well. She's a close friend of Haruhi's. I leave my daughter and her friend with you in this world. Mayumi is aware of the engagement. And of my death and should be coming to see Haruhi soon. I hope my trust in you does not wither and that you. Take care of them. Thank you._

_-Ranka/Ryoji Fujioka._

Hikaru and Kaoru just read the papers over and over again. Simply in such shock. " One of us..-" Hikaru started. " Betrothed to Haruhi and the other to Mayumi." Kaoru finished. Hikaru thought about it. " Which one is with Haruhi and Which one is with Mayumi.." Hikaru whispered. Kaoru hugged his brother to his reassurance. " Hikaru, its okay. I know you love Haruhi. Im sure mom was aware of that today. I have a guess, that Haruhi is the one you are betrothed to, while Mayumi is mine. Do you remember her? She was that girl at that party once. The Medium blonde chick. " Kaoru replied smiling. Hikaru laughed. " I hope your right... " Kaoru let go of Hikaru and they both fell asleep at the matter of 3 am in the morning.

------------------------------

The clock stared 12 pm Noon. Haruhi was out of her bed, while Kaoru seemed asleep. _Ugh...... I need to get up and find Haruhi.. _Hikaru thought promptly. The second he was fully dressed Kaoru was awake. " Morning Hikaru." He yawned tired. Hikaru laughed. " haha, More like good afternoon, Kaoru." Kaoru spun around and looked at the clock. Shrugged and went to get dressed. The twins both went downstairs to see Haruhi, and Yuzuha chatting in the kitchen. Yuzuha turned her attention to her sons. " Have you two read over the will yet?" She asked kindly. Hikaru and Kaoru only nodded. Hikaru looked over to Haruhi would seemed to be blushing. Kaoru took a seat while Hikaru leaned on the counters of the counters. _Why in the kitchen out of all places in this house that they are chatting in?.. _Hikaru thought dully. His attention snapped back when Kaoru shook him. " Still sleepy? " He snorted. Hikaru glared at him and took a seat between Kaoru and Haruhi. Yuzuha stood up. " Now that all three of you are aware, that you have future wives or husband in Haruhi's case. I am here to tell you who was betrothed to who. Mayumi is betrothed to Kaoru. While Hikaru is betrothed to Haruhi. Since you all are of legal age, Haruhi is to be carrying around a wedding band. Mayumi, shall be as well. Once you two boys propose at a fun dinner party!" She squealed. Hikaru and Kaoru looked like they wanted to die, at the part when Large. Dinner party infront of hundreds of people. Haruhi was a deep red. Yuzuha's eyes shined in an evil way. " Also, you are to be sharing rooms with your fiancee's. Different beds can be arranged unless your fine in the same one. No babies till your married. Okay? " Haruhi who was drinking water spit it out. Hikaru turned red. Kaoru fell out of his chair. Yuzuha laughed. " Kaoru, Mayumi will be here soon, She and Haruhi are great friends. She will be here in the next hour or so. Please do welcome her. Also you two know her from mommy's old friends. Well I must go, work needs tending to." Yuzuha picked up her jacket and headed for the door. "Kaoru can you do me a favor?" She asked. Kaoru only nodded in reply as he got up off the floor. " Make sure Hikaru and Haruhi dont become naughty while Im gone. Hikaru likewise to your brother and his fiancee." She laughed and left out the door.

------------

The door bell rung an hour or so later. Maids answering the door. A girl, looking same age as the 3 of them walked in.

She looked _.. wow_. Kaoru was stunned. She had long black hair, with a few pink, and blue streaks. She wore a punk like look, but it wasnt black. More white and Yellow. She wore no make up. Was medium chest length and a bit shorter than Kaoru. She waved a simple hello to the twins and looked at Haruhi. " Haruhi!!" She yelled glomping the girl. " Hey Mayumi " She laughed. Mayumi's face turned grim. " Im sorry about your dad.. " She looked at her feet. Haruhi smiled sadly. " its okay now.. his funeral was awhile ago. and well now Im here. With Hikaru and Kaoru. " Her expression lifted a little. Mayumi turned around to the twins. " So which one of you is Kaoru? And which one is Hikaru? " She asked. Kaoru went up to her. " I'm Kaoru, and thats Hikaru. " He almost blushed. he held it in best as possible. Mayumi literally latched on Kaoru. Kaoru felt like he was melting, with a smug look on his face. Hikaru held a hand over his mouth to prevent his laughing. Mayumi looked Kaoru in the eyes. " So your my Fiancee. Your mom told me all the rules. I dont mind sleeping beside ya as long as you dont do anything!~ " She smiled. Kaoru snaked his arm around her waist. " Oh dont worry. I wont. Why dont I take you out, so we can get to know each other better? " His tone of voice set Mayumi's face crimson red. " U-uh Sure. Kaoru. " Kaoru just smiled. He looked to Hikaru. " nothing silly while we are gone. MMkay? Bye Hikaru! Bye Haruhi! " They left without another word and the door was slammed shut.

Haruhi sighed. And Hikaru fell on the floor laughed extremely hard. " K-Kaoru's face was SO priceless! " He was rolling. Haruhi smiled. " He is in love. Thats good. " She spoke. Hikaru could have sworn she sounded jealous. Hikaru stood up. Looking at Haruhi. " Haruhi.. are you Jealous of Mayumi? " He sounded a bit hurt,thinking she wanted Kaoru. " Yeah, I am. Hikaru. " She replied bluntly looking down. Hikaru felt a little raged. " why..? Do you want Kaoru over me? " He asked in a soft tone. Haruhi violently shook her head no. Hikaru tilted his head confused. " Then .. why are you jealous? "

" Because they look so in love. You looked more shocked and upset when you found out that you were engaged to me. While I was very happy. Even though my father is dead, I was happy I was to be with someone.. someone I love! " She yelled tears threatening to fall. Hikaru stood shocked and Haruhi spun around and went up the stairs into her's and Hikaru's room. She slammed the door went over to the bed and cried. Hikaru went up the stairs, into the room. _.. I guess I forgot to lock it. _Haruhi thought. She felt someone come onto the bed. And wrapped her in a warm hug. " Hi-Hikaru?." She stuttered her tears slowly fell off her face. His breath warm on her neck. His chin on her shoulder. His storng arms around her waist. She felt safe. " You. You are the most improtant person to me. Kaoru is my brother, he too is important. The moment I found out that you were gonna be my wife and not his. I wanted to Kiss you badly. I love you Haruhi Fujioka. " He whispered in her ear. Haruhi turned to face him smiling. She hugged him tightly. Hikaru smiled. " Wanna play a trick on them?" Haruhi tilted her head.

Hikaru and Haruhi both sat up. " Okay. We just take clothes out of the drawer and place them on the floor. You change into a skinny strap night gown. Make sure its close to your skin tone, so they think your naked, but your not. And I will just have no shirt on. We would be hugging each other, and stuff for other effect too. Haha.. there faces would be priceless! " Hikaru smiled and laughed. Haruhi also laughed. They went over the drawers and began to set there prank in motion.

Kaoru and Mayumi entered the house about 3 hours later.

" Kaoru, should we go check on Haruhi and Hikaru?" Mayumi looked concerned. Kaoru smiled. " Sure. Im doubt they did anything though. I hope not anyway. " Kaoru and Mayumi walked over to Hikaru and Haruhi's bedchamber. Kaoru opened the door slowly and Mayumi and him were shocked. Clothes all over the floor. On the bed they saw Hikaru and Haruhi under a blanket. It looked like Haruhi had nothing on nor did him and they were hugging each other. Kaoru began to panic. " Hikaru! Your were suppose to do ANYTHING until marriage nights. Whoa once mom finds out she will be so-------"

Hikaru and Haruhi shot up and yelled. " Got ya!" Kaoru and Mayumi stood there astounded. Hikaru had his jean pants on, just he had no shirt on. And Haruhi had a cream-peachy thin strap dress on. They were laughing histerically. No one noticed that Yuzuha was behind all of them Laughing. " Hikaru, I didnt think you would pull such a prank and Haruhi to follow in it.

---------------- The evening has passed.------------------------

Yuzuha stood from the table with the two couples beaming like happy people. " Haruhi. You will be glad to know, your suspect has been captured. And well in jail for the rest of his life. Your safe now my dear. " Yuzuha smiling happily Haruhi was so overwhelmed she hugged Hikaru tightly nearly taking the breath from him. He smiled and the others had as well.

Bed time hours had begun. While Kaoru and Mayumi were fast asleep in the same bed in the room next door. Haruhi was sitting on the bed reading while Hikaru was on the chair drawing. " So..... Haruhi. Do you want a seperate bed.... or same.? " He asked a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Haruhi giggled. " I dont mind the same Hikaru. Nothing silly though. Okay? " She replied looking away from her book. Hikaru crawled onto the bed. " Okay. For now no promises" He whispered seductively in her ear. He rolled to the side, pulled the covers out and went to sleep. Haruhi was blushing a deep red. Then she spoke her thoughts out loud.

" What are we all gonna tell the rest of the Host Club members tommorrow?! " She stated shockingly. Hikaru shot up for a moment. He smirked. " Oh we will tell them when we do this in front of them. "

Haruhi looked puzzled for a moment. But felt something warm on her lips. Dazed for a moment. Hikaru pulled back. Smiling and went back to sleep. _H-he just kissed me..._ Haruhi sat there shocked but happy. And looked to the sky. _Father in heaven. mother in heaven. Please be happy. Thank you father, for setting me with this man to my happy future........... _ Haruhi turned off them lamp and fell fast asleep with happier dreams.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, yeah her dad JUST died.

Shes bethrothed and all that and gets kissed and so and such and your probably thinking WTF.

This chapter's time basis is obviously quick and slightly off topic. I plan to fix that so bear with me. My 3 fic in general. 2nd story kind.

It will get interesting as time goes. If you want it more than T rated. Let me know. As far as I will go is MA. Meaning only slight comment of that........

I will not go farther than that. Im a young person.

Please review! I dont mind contructive crisitism as long as it isnt mean. I do personally see a few errors such as the random mood changing. Okay?

Hahaha. ANY and I mean ANY sugguestions that YOU want to HAPPEN. let me know. I wont be afraid to make it. :D and put a special comment before the chapter starts giving your credit for the chapter idea. I do have an idea for the chapter I just want to see, what the story readers want~

Sayonara for now~

-Icetiger13.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. I saw alot of errors and was told was in need of longer chapters. By Crazyphysco with an axe.. LOL I love ur username! or well guest name. Priceless. :D

I will attempt longer chapters... So far its progressing. Chapter three will have a LARGE time span. Meaning, this chapter is gonna be longer than the last. Mmkay?

No requests last time I checked. Dont be afraid to give kind sugguestions.

On with the Chapter!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alarm clocks ringing loudly the light buzzing 6:15 am. Hikaru groaned and slamed his hand over the clock. The maids dragged the teens out of bed for the monday morning. Mayumi was given a female outfit, while Haruhi dressed in the male one.

" Ano.. Haruhi? " Mayumi asked Puzzled.

" Hai?" Haruhi answered.

" Why on earth are you wearing a male outfit?!" She blurted out. Haruhi's sweat dropped animately. " haha. I broke an 8M vase. And paying my debt as a host, at the Host club. Thats where I met Hikaru and Kaoru.. all though they are in my class too." Haruhi answered laughing. Mayumi nodded. " I see... Well I want to visit, this 'Host Club' but Kaoru did tell me that I am in the same class as him, you and Hikaru. So Im just gonna follow you 3 there. " She smiled. The girls continued to chat along in the early morning.

--

" Hikaru. Any ideas on how we are going to tell the host club about fiancees? Let alone Haruhi is yours. Tono is gonna go nuts! " Kaoru was laughing his ass off. Hikaru smirked. " You'll see. Our announcement.. might be a little Bold. You can say.." Hikaru replied fixing up his tie. Kaoru got up off the floor dusting himself off. " Ah. Well Mayumi and I are just gonna annouce it. I dont need Kyouya black mailing me showing weird bold actions I do in front of them. " He snickered. Hikaru picked up his book case. " Hm.. He will be thankful and hold back Tono for me. Its getting him profit after all. " He replied slyly. Kaoru just looked at him astonished. " The part that surprises me Hikaru. That for once in your ENTIRE life. Your using your brain and thinking ahead. Im so proud. " Kaoru picked up his book case and ran out the room. Having pillows being thrown at him by an angry Hikaru.

--

The 4 teens gathered at the door. All walking out towards the limo. Haruhi and Mayumi entered first while Hikaru and Kaoru entered last.

While the vehicle moved towards Ouran Private Academy. Kaoru struck up a conversation. " Haruhi. you ready to be basically well.. dramatized at by Tono? " He snickered. Hikaru was blushing slightly at his idea the night before. Haruhi began to blush as well. " Uh... Not really. But I dont mind the idea Hikaru came up with..." She replied getting red. Mayumi giggled. " Kaoru, what are you gonna do to tell your friends that Im your fiancee? " She smiled. Not caring what he would really do. Kaoru smiled slyly " You'll see... " Mayumi's sweat dropped and the vehicle stopped. Indicating that they have arrived at the Ouran High School Private Academy.

--

Mayumi, Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi all walked into class. Everything basically seemed normal, casual and boring. Unfortunetly. And apprently Yuzuha went ahead and told twin's teachers about there engagements. The Teacher stood to announce there engagements not stating to whom. All girl in the class. Screaming " MOEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! THOSE LADIES ARE SO LUCKY " Hikaru and Kaoru took an escape from the classroom.

--

The Host Club had later ended, Haruhi hanging nearby Hikaru and Kaoru with Mayumi. Mayumi was now also a daughter toTamaki, yet he again makes a scene. " DAUUUUUUUUUUUU-GGHTERRRRRRRRS !!!GET AWAY FROM THE DEMONS! Those two are bad influences on my angels! " Tamaki goes to grab them but Haruhi 1. Tripped him and let him fall and 2. Mayumi was laughing her ass off. Tamaki began to whine. " MOMMMMMY. MY DAUGHTERS DONT LIKE ME!!!!!!!!!!! " Tamaki screamed. Kyouya's vien popped and he closed his notebook. " Maybe cause they have restrictions, _Daddy_. " He muttered. Kyouya looked over to the four 2nd years. " I did some research.. perhaps there is something you 4 should be telling us? " Kyouya smirked. Hikaru, Kaoru, Mayumi and Haruhi gulped. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned evilly.. Tamaki looked at them funny. " Well Daughters? Tell daddy your annoucements! " He twirled around with a weird happy face. Kaoru spoke up " Well Tono I'm Mayumi's future husband --" Hikaru started " And Im Haruhi's. And theres nothing you can do bout it. " He finished the sentence. The twins linked there arms around there girlfriends waists and kissed em. Tamaki went white. And was half desintigrating... " WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT??? " Tamaki screamed. Windows breaking, glasses falling, Kyouya's glasses breaking, Honey's cakes falling, and everything you wish to imagine. The four 2nd years escaped while his screaming continued, the twins snickering and the girls blushing. Kyouya, Mori and Honey followed behind them. Honey with a happy face. " Yay! Hika and Haru - chan are getting married so is Kao and Mayu-chan. I hope the wedding has lots of cake. " Little animated flowers buzzing over his head. Mori stated. " Hn." Kyouya walking around without glasses due to Tamaki's screaming. " So when is the wedding parties? " It was Hikaru's and Kaoru's turn to be blushing red at the comments.

--

7:00pm : Mayumi's and Kaoru's Room:

Mayumi layed on the bed, MP3 headphones in her ears. Reading another manga. Wearing a long black nightgown. Her black hair was in 2 side braids, with white ribbons on the bottom.

Kaoru on the other hand, came out of the bathroom, with just boxers on and towel on his shoulders, his hair dripping wet. He looked over to Mayumi and his cheeks came pink and was stuck in thought. _Maybe.. I should get to know her more. Shes cute and sweet. But That wouldnt support an arranged marriage. I need to see what she likes and so such... _his thought bubble popped when he got a pillow thrown at him. Knocking him back slightly.

" H-huh?? " He stuttered. Mayumi smiled. " If your gonna stare at me, then go off into space, Your gonna give me wrong ideas on what your thinking there. " She giggled. Kaoru smiled sheepishly. " Sorry." He walked over to his closet put on a orange tanktop and black shorts. Then sitting on the bed also pulling out his Ipod and a large novel book. " So what were you thinking about Kaoru? " Mayumi asked taking out one of her headphones. Kaoru blushes again. " Uh............. How I should get to know you more..? " He replied shyly shoving his head into the book to hide his red face. Mayumi smiled, put down her manga and hugged him. Kaoru's face got even more red. A smile creeping on his face. Mayumi replied. " I want to get to know you too Kaoru. The wedding isnt for 2 years anyway.. We got enough time. " She smiled. Kaoru nodded. " Yeah.."

Ideas popped into Kaoru's head. " Mayumi.. When is your birthday?" Mayumi sat up, but still hugging Kaoru. " November 1st. How bout yours? " She replied very sleepy. Kaoru dimmed the lamp lights. " October 3rd.. " He yawned keeping an arm around her. " Hm.. I guess same with Hikaru then.. at least summer is ending soon and new semester starts a week from now." She mumbled, her head on his chest. Kaoru pulled up the blankets. " Hn. " And was dozing off. Mayumi mumbled again. " Good night..."

--

7:00 pm : Hikaru and Haruhi's room.

Hikaru sat on the chair flipping through his mother's fashion booklets. Pondering on what to draw. Also not knowing where Haruhi was. He closed the book placing it on the table beside the chair he was sitting on. He was in a fowel mood. He got up from the chair to his room door. Opening it and slamming it behind him.

Haruhi exited the bathroom, with a worried expression. Her pink pj's on she sat on the bed. _What's bothering him? _She thought. She looked over to see a Light blue journal beside some designer books. She went over to the chair and sat down, picking up the book. _Is this Hikaru's Journal?... _Curiousity gaining the best of her, she opened the book. It read :

Entry 1: August 22nd. 2008

Ugh. Cant believe mom got me and Kaoru seperate Journals. Then again, mine is blue and his is orange. We are only in the 1st year of High School. Not like we are gonna need them. Then again.. I can say things here, and Kaoru wont know. And likewise with him. I suppose thats not bad. 

Haruhi stared at it and flipped ahead a couple pages to most recent days. Finding it at entry 42.

Entry 42: September 2nd. 2009

I write again. 42nd entry. This is very useful. Im very angry right now.. 1. I dont know what the hell to design and am bored out of my mind.

2. I heard Arai is back in town. He's bound to see Haruhi.. But I cant hold that against her. They were friends.. before High School. But I doubt he knows about the engagement and will probably go oogly eyes over her! I just cant stand it! I dont know why I feel so jealous.. Its probably because --

" What are you doing, Haruhi?" Hikaru had opened the door and spotted her. Haruhi tensed and snapped the journal shut. Hikaru squinted his eyes and spotted the blue journal she was reading. He went wide eyed. " Were you just reading my Journal? " His tone sounded harsher than intended and winced slightly at it but kept eye contact with the girl.

Haruhi put the book behind her back. " O-Oh no, Hikaru. This is just another designer book your mom made and - " She stopped speaking and noticed Hikaru was right in front of her staring down at her. She flinched slightly and looked away from his eyes. His arm went around her and grabbed the book. And went to the folded page she was reading. " If you wanted to know what was bugging me, next time try asking, instead of snooping. " He replied sounding more angry. He put down the Journal on the shelf and left the room. Slamming the door again.

Haruhi sat on the chair. Feeling very upset and guilty. " Im sorry.. Hikaru... " She was crying. There was no storm. Just normal rain. She walked over to the window and let her tears fall more. She didnt hear the door reopen. A small sob escaped her body and she felt tired. Nearly falling asleep on the window sill she felt a pair of strong arms pick her up. And place her on the bed. She opened her eyes slightly, the remaining tears falling. Seeing Hikaru with a sad expression. " Haruhi.. sorry for sounding so harsh.. I was just....... I dont know. I didnt mean to make you upset either.." He took the blankets and wrapped her up in them. He was about to leave but Haruhi grabbed his hand. Pulling him towards her. She hugged him tightly and he was now near the bed side on his knees. " Its okay.. I shouldnt have done that. Its my fault there. Just d-dont leave. " She hiccuped tears brimming from her face again. Hikaru just felt astonished. He stood up which broke the girl's hug. And she was slightly shocked. But he climbed to the other side of her and layed on the bed beside her.

Hikaru embraced Haruhi. " I wont be going anywhere. Not now. Not ever. " He looked down on her face taking his hand to brush off the tears and her bangs out of her eyes. Haruhi smiled up at him and he returned the smile. Also leaning down to kiss her soft lips. Her eyes went wide for a moment, but closed them a bit after smiling. Hikaru parted and spoke. " Good night, Haruhi. " Haruhi smiled and replied. " Good night Hikaru. "

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay real fluffy on Hikaru and Haruhi's half of the night. Im not good at that so bear with me here.

Only 3 reviews? Does my fic suck that much? :S

Sorry. I will try better, hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

You can request for things to happen. I wont mind writing them.

I might also draw the couples and put them on my Deviant art account.

Amethystheart14

is my deviant account, check it out later if you want.

Sayonara for now!

-Icetiger13.


	4. Chapter 4

I love you guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH. for the reviews and the sugguestions. I even loved answering some questions Ch3rryc0l4 asked. From the kind, curiousity. lol

Crystal700, gcdv, KuroIchi30866, Ch3rryc0l4, Neko Ninja Hezza, Scherherazade, YES I CAN SPELL, and.. crazy psychopath with an axe.

Thanks for reviewing, and I will do some sugguestions. they were wonderful. Thank you. :) I appreciate it kindly.

Well on with the chapter. Im putting in the sugguestions, you'll see. XD Im trying to push 3000 words.. chapters seem a bit short yet. XP

( remember it was Monday last chapter, so now its Tuesday, just to kill confusion.. i hope. XD )

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rain clouds had not subsided, it was 7 am. Mayumi's alarm clock was buzzing. She paid no mind to it, since she was too big into her dream.

Mayumi's dream:

"Father! Dont do it!" A younger version of Mayumi yelled. Mayumi's father shoved her away, her back hitting a wall. Mayumi winced in pain and looked over to her mother, who her father was pointing a gun to. Tears bursting out. Her mother smiled at her daughter. " Remember Mayumi, you are not alone. Even If Im gone, you will not be alone. " And the gun shot was fired. Mayumi's eyes grew wide and her father was laughing evilly. Just then the police came barging in, arresting her father. Where she was taken to an office. For questioning. Her pale blue dress, flowed slowly as she moved to recieve a paper. It was her own mother's will. It stated many things. That she must go live with her aunt in Japan. And the day, the two sons of Yuzuha were notified of an engagement she was to go live there. She was to be with someone named Kaoru Hitachiin. She smiled and understood what she meant by not being alone.. But she cried, and cried because her mother was gone.

Mayumi's dream bubble popped when she felt someone shake her awake. She opened her blue eyes and turned to see Kaoru. Worried expression on his face. Mayumi sat up and looked at him. " Whats with the worried expression Kaoru? " Kaoru just hugged her tightly. " Why are you crying in your sleep? " Mayumi's eyes widened and felt tears fall from her face. Kaoru's hands wiped them away. " It's because the dream I had wasn't very happy.. " She replied. She explained to Kaoru about the dream and everything.

" How the hell can your father do that to your mother, let alone you?!" Kaoru yelled. He was pissed. " Is your father still alive..? " He turned back to her. It was 7:45 am. They were ready, but were chatting. Mayumi nodded. " Yes. And I hear soon that he will be released and come here for surveliance. " She replied her voice slightly quivered. Kaoru frowned. " Then he is not allowed, no where near you, the wedding or anything other that involves you. " Mayumi spun around. " I have no intention on seeing him anyway Kaoru. Not what after he did. I would perhaps visit him in his Jail cell, tell him what life was like and how much I depised what he did. And leave him there. " She replied. Kaoru's frown lightened. " Then I will go with you when you do that. And have staff be nearby to watch you so he doesnt do a darn thing. " He then stared at the ground, his heart beating quick. Mayumi went over nad hugged him. " Thank you." He heard her mumbled and returned the hug. He suddenly felt very odd. Disregarding that thought they left for downstairs.

--

Hikaru's and Haruhi's morning before breakfast:

Hikaru stirred awake slightly whacking his clock to shut it up. He turned over to Haruhi, to wake her. But her shirt, wasnt exactly all the way buttoned up. Hikaru accidently looked down and turned very red and fell out of the bed. Causing her to wake up anyway. _Wh-What was that about.. _ Hikaru thought randomly groaning at his landing with the floor.

" Oi, Hikaru, you okay?" He heard a very groggy voice disrupt his thoughts. Seeing Haruhi looking down at him, but all he could think about is that her shirt is outta place. ( haha, Hikaru is a weird teenager. XD XD XD back to story.) " U-u-uh. Just fine, Im gonna go um.. get dressed, see ya! " He darted to his closet and went to go change. Haruhi looked very confused and went to her dresser to grab some different clothes herself.

--

All four were downstairs and eating. There chattering had stopped when Hikaru and Kaoru saw there parents and Haruhi and Mayumi turned to look at them. Yuzuha, and Seiryo were standing there. ( okay to readers, I dont know what the twin's dad's name is, so.. yup)

Yuzuha grabbed the two girls and took them out of the room, while Seiryo took the two boys and went into another room as well.

-- Yuzuha's Talk.

Haruhi and Mayumi sat down and looked at Yuzuha very confused. Mayumi spoke up. " Um.. Mrs. Hitachiin. Why are we here?" She asked. Haruhi nodded. Somewhat feeling afraid. " Oh dears, for 1. just call me Yuzuha. " They both nodded slowly.

" Now Im gonna talk to you two girls about a few certain things. Considering my boys are well, Boys, and you are in the same rooms with them , in the same beds, I think one of these days, you all are gonna end up doing 'that' " She stated, using quotations with her fingers. Haruhi and Mayumi turned red. " uh..... I doubt that. " Haruhi spoke up. Yuzuha sighed. " You'll be surprised Haruhi. " Haruhi and Mayumi looked at each other afraid. " Is that all you wanted to say Yuzuha? " Mayumi asked. Yuzuha laughed. " Nope! We are going to talk about EVERYTHING. This is the talk. Besides, you got some time to spare. Being late doesnt matter at the moment either! Plus I have stuff to give to you. " She laughed and it nearly sounded evil. Haruhi and Mayumi hugged each other fearing the worst.

-- Seiryo's Talk.

Hikaru and Kaoru were thrown at the couch and both sat down or well crashed onto the couch. Hikaru and Kaoru were P-I-S-S-E-D.

" What was that for?!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru nodded. " Yeah, What gives?!" Seiryo just laughs. The twins looked at there father funny. " whats so funny? " They asked at the same time. He stopped laughing. " Well, reason why I dragged you here, is to ask some questions. " Hikaru and Kaoru mindless replied. " And the questions are..? " Seiryo's expression became serious. " Have you felt a little weird towards your girlfriends? " Hikaru and Kaoru had pink tints on there cheeks. " Uh.. Yeah. " Hikaru muttered. Kaoru nodded. " Sorta.."

Seiryo smirked. " Thats means your sexually attracted to them! " There father jumped with glee. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at him. And stared, and stared and stared. " W-What!? " They both screamed.

" Boys, I think its time to have the rest of that chat we started when you were 13. Besides, I have stuff you might need. Your mother is giving some stuff to the girls too. And besides, we need to talk about EVERYTHING. " Seiryo smirked. Hikaru and Kaoru looked very afraid. Koaru whispered to Hikaru. " He's scaring me." Hikaru just nodded and so began there long morning.

--

Yuzuha finally finished talking, and after the gifts were given. The girls were very flustered. " Yuzuha.. I can understand protection.. But giving us birth control isnt exactly........ er.... " Mayumi was a lost for words. Haruhi looked like she wanted to jump out the god damn window. Yuzuha smiled. " Unless you want to be getting me some grand kiddies, I would use it. Besides, your all hormonal teenagers who are in the same room at night, something is bound to happen. Anyway, I need to go to work, the Limo is ready for you guys. Have a nice day! " Yuzuha sped out of the room leaving the two mentally scarred girls there. Haruhi sighed. " First lets put this stuff away.. then lets get school...

--

Seiryo Finished 10 min ago talking. The twins were just staring at what there father gave them. Seiryo understood there shock.. kind of. " Hey its just protection stuff. besides, you need to get to school so get it going! " He shoved the two out of the room. The twins put the stuff away, once in there personal washrooms, and headed down towards the limo. Kaoru stood by his brother. " I have a feeling mom spoke the same to Mayumi and Haruhi." He stated. Hikaru nodded. " This is going to be a lonnnnng ride to school.." He groaned as they headed to limo.

--

All there thoughts were somewhat the same as the silent ride went on. Kaoru decided to break the killing silence between the two genders. " So Mayumi. Think Tamaki is going to do anything today?" He smiled at her. She blushed slightly. But shrugged it off nicely. " I hope not. Last thing we need is that bumbling idiot to destroy things." She giggled. Kaoru smiled and the two kept on chatting.

Hikaru wanted to mentally kill Kaoru for leaving him in silence with Haruhi. " Hey Hikaru? " Haruhi spoke to him. He flinched. " Y-Yeah?" He replied meeting her gaze. " I know whatever happened this morning between your parents and dragging us all away for the 'talk' is awkward, but they did it for our own good I guess. " She smiled. Hikaru smiled too. " Haruhi, I hope today goes well at Host club. Its only day 2 of them knowing and yet I have this feeling that Tamaki is gonna do something." He stated seriously. Haruhi rolled her eyes. " Tamaki.. has tendencies to be a moron Hikaru. You know that. " She replied. Hikaru laughed. " I guess so."

--

Tamaki paced around the halls. Spotting the couples. " Damn those devils.. taking my daughters like that. " His eyes were dark and evil.

Tamaki wandered back to the Music room and got a few girls to help him with his plan. He was paying them to make Haruhi and Mayumi think Hikaru and Kaoru were players.

The 4 students entered the room where Hikaru and Kaoru had 2 random girls come up to them. " Hikaruuu.. why didnt you call me? I thought we were going out tommorrowww." She whined. Haruhi looked lost for words. Hikaru looked at her funny. " Heh? Do I even know you?? I dont even think I ever asked you out either. " He replied harshly. The girl stood astounded. Tamaki was behind a wall watching and praying. The 2nd girl did the same with Kaoru. " But Kaoru, dont you remember what fun we had last friday?" Kaoru was mad as a monkey. " Im sorry miss. But for 1. I was with Mayumi on friday night, and I dont know you, so please leave me alone. " Mayumi sighed with relief. Haruhi on her half wasnt so believing.

The two girls left them alone and ran off. Tamaki still was watching.

--

" Hikaru. Was she telling the truth?" Haruhi glared at him. Hikaru winced at her glare. " No, Haruhi she wasnt. " he replied monotonely. Haruhi was mad. " I dont believe you. " She spun around on her heel and ran off. Hikaru's face was down. Kaoru and Mayumi came up to him. " We believe you. But, I think someone planned this. " Mayumi spoke. A sad expression on her face.

--

Tamaki was in the school gardens and saw Haruhi. _Perfect chance. Since I like her more than. Well Mayumi, I can take her as my own! _

Tamaki went up to her. Seeing tears on her face. No guilt traced his mind what so ever. " Haruhi what's wrong? " He sat down beside her. " Hikaru has been cheating one me.. " she mumbled. Tamaki put on a fake face. " Oh you poor dear. Let daddy hold you. " He hugged her tightly. She flinched. Tamaki placed his chin on her head. " Haruhi, I love you. I wouldnt bear see him hurt you again. " He whispered. Haruhi's eyes widened. She pushed him away. " I'm sorry sempai. But I can't return those feelings. " She muttered. Tamaki frowned and spoke out loud to his accident. Hikaru just happened to be around the corner with a tape recorder. " Augh. So I went all that way to get two girls to make you think Hikaru was cheating and Kaoru cheating Mayumi which didnt work, and now Im rejected by you? " Tamaki froze and put his hands on his mouth. Oh shit... He thought. Haruhi was glaring. Very intensively. Hikaru turned off the tape. Walked out into the open. " Next time Tamaki, dont admit to your wrong doing. Cause you never know who could be recording it. " Hikaru glared at him. Tamaki shuddered and well stood there motionless.

Haruhi ran over to Hikaru hugging him. " Gomenasai for not believing you. Hikaru. " Hikaru returned the hug. " Its fine. Just now we need to take care of the bumbling idiot. " He glared at Tamaki again. Kaoru and Mayumi were now standing there too. Alongside, Kyouya, Mori, and Honey. " Well well. What Kaoru said was right. " Kyouya stated, fixing his glasses upward. Honey had a very dark expression. " We will make sure he's taken care of. Hika -chan. " He growled. Tamaki turned white and tried to sneak off. Only to be knocked out by Usa-chan at the back of his head. Hikaru, Haruhi,Kaoru and Mayumi were afraid of Honey's intent and ran off. Kaoru turning a bit yelling. " Dont kill the rich bastard!" Then the 4 of them ran.

--

The limo ride home was same as the morning one. But it was much quicker. All them arrived home very shortly. Hikaru and Kaoru's talk with there father, was still slightly unfinished. While the the girl's convo had only begun. Poor them. To all 4 of there misfortune. Yuzuha and Seiryo were home early. Extra early. Hikaru and Kaoru looked like they wanted to shoot themselves. Haruhi and Mayumi fled up the stairs in sheer attempt to avoid but the Twin maids blocked there path.. There was NO way out.

--

Later Evening after all talks are done. Hikaru and Haruhi went to there bed chamber. But were very awkward. So Haruhi broke the tension. " Uh. Hey Hikaru? " She managed to speak out. Obviously Hikaru was on edge. And was in a very weird mood. " Y-yeah? " He replied nervously. " Do you still celebrate Halloween? " She asked very randomly. Hikaru nodded. " yeah. We get a major hall rented out or something and hold a huge party, mom normally designs our clothes.. " He replied picking up his blue Journal and beginning to write in it. Haruhi raised a brow. " What are you writing?" She questioned suspiciously. Hikaru's cheeks turned pink. " Writing how me and Kaoru are basically scarred mentally from Dad's talk. "

Haruhi giggled. " You two arent the only ones. " She smiled. Hikaru stopped writing for a moment. He placed the book and pen down got up from his chair and went over to his school bag. Taking out a light pink booklet. Walked over to Haruhi and handed it to her, alongside with a black ink pen. " I bought you a Journal as well. So you can write whatever you want. I might even read it just for even pay back from a few nights ago. " He laughed going back to his chair. Haruhi was happy and also nervous. " Hahaha.. I guess I should watch what I write then for awhile. " She smiled and opened the book eagerly and began writing.

--

Kaoru sat around pacing. He went to his desk and put his orange book down. His mind still racing from what his father spoke to him and Hikaru. He felt like smashing something... Preferably at his father. He remembered that he bought Mayumi a light pale yellow journal. He smiled and went over to his bag and took it out. He placed it on her desktop. Writing a note in it. Satified he spun around and landed on the bed. Feeling very tired suddenly and went to sleep.

Mayumi came out of her shower and was dressed. Walking into the room she basically saw Kaoru passed out on the bed sleeping happily. She smiled and went to her side of the bed and saw a Journal on his desk. And one on her's. His was bright orange and her's looked like a pale yellow. She smirked evilly. Grabbed the orange book and opened it. Going to a recent entry. She read it carefully.

_Entry 67 : ... I write more than Hikaru dont I?_

_He told me he was entry 43 now. While Im on 67. Hahaha... Guess Im bored more than he is. I wonder.. Anyways.. Im annoyed, nervous, happy and sad. All at the same time. I swear, and I wanna throw pillows and pillows and enough that equals a 1 ton, at my father. I cant believe he would give us such items.. I overhead my mom and what she gave to the girls.. Man that 's just........... very OFF............... Or mentally scaring. I wish I could erase everything. My father freaking told us we were sexually attracted to our fiancee's for god's sake! MY GOD LAST THING YOU WANT TO HEAR FROM YOUR OWN FATHER.! gah.. but then again he's right too eh? I dont wanna do 'that' yet. I'm more concerned for Hikaru though.. I think those two arent gonna wait. I dont mind waiting. Wait_

_WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?!?!! AHHHHHHH! His lectures is killing my mind. no. Not killing. Tainting it with such... er... uh... Thoughts! darnnit all! DARN IT I TELL YOU. _

_Oh. And If Mayumi ever reads this. Well I really hope she understands something. Me not horny bastard. Unlike Hikaru he's probably.. blah. Haha. I guess that means early nieces and newphews! muhahahaa. I shall spoil them. :)_

_grr. there those thoughts go again. And Mayumi is showering. and Im pacing while writing. Im still gonna think about it.. Then again I hope she checks the journal I bought for her. I think i should go place a note on the first page.. Yeah.. sounds good. Well off to bed. -- Kaoru_

Mayumi shut the book. Laughing. Obviously he didnt care if she read his book.. But same applied to her. She placed the book back on his desk and went and picked her's up. Opening the first page. Seeing his note.

_Dear Mayumi. I hope you like this book. I remember you telling me your favorite color. So I hope this makes the journal special. You probably just read my journal cause I normally leave it out. Hahah. Same applies to you._

_Go figure._ Mayumi rolled her eyes and thought, she continued reading.

Anyway. I want you to know how much I love you. I love you alot. The first day I set eyes on you. All I want to do is spoil you. So the journal is where I start I guess. And if you did read entry 67.. Uh......... haha?

Dont know what you wanna do with that talk issue. But then again, knowing Hikaru and Haruhi. They probably gonna get it on. LOL Nieces and Newphews for us to spoil. Yay! .. I think thats they only positive part there... Then again all teh supplies given that might not happen or it could... :D Never know. Anyway. Hope you write lots, I wanna see your thoughts as you wanna see mine. So you can read all my entries. and I will read yours. So we can understand each other better! :D Such happy methods... Anyways good night dear!

- Love Kaoru.

Mayumi's heart melted. She was smiling like and idiot. She took the pen off her desk and flipped a page, beginning to write. Her first Entry. Smiling proud and dimming the lights, she continued to write into the night only to fall asleep sometime after finishing her entry..

--

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I dont know why I always start, early day to Night. More words that way. More detail of there lives.

lol I have 2 wonderful newphews myself. Cuties I must say. They are coming here since my brother's 1st wedding anniversary is well today. :)

Good - Bad?- Nuetral?

I did sugguestions.

1. Prove that twins are well.. teenage guys? Im sure we all know how they act LOL

2. Longer chapters

3. Make Tamaki be plotting against relationships. I can continue that if you like.

Any questions, I dont mind answering. Thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated! :D heads up. Might be changing my pen name soon... Might. Not sure yet. ^^

-Icetiger 13.


	5. Ch5 : Anger, Pain, and fun surprises!

Bwahaha. I write another chapter. Sorry it might be later than you wished most likely. I had to watch my two nephews. ages : 3 and 5.

so.. late update due to being tired lol.

This chapter will consist of two - three days. so maybe much longer? :) I dont know... it might be anyway..

Thanks for the Reviews!! :)

And sugguestions once again. :)

Disclaimer : Havent done it in sometime. I dont own Ouran. Bisco Hitori does. ( if i spelled the name wrong, we all know who I mean.. I hope. if not, I hit u with hammer from the canadian dollar store! )

Day times in chapter. : Wednsday - Thursday and possibly friday of this chapter.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru groaned and turned over to look at his clock. Lights on still but dim and it was 3:30 am. He was wide awake and was very annoyed by that fact greatly. He rolled around quietly and looked over to Mayumi. Her Journal closed, and in her hand. Her other hand holding a pen. She was fast asleep with a smile on her face. Kaoru layed there dazed beside her. _She looks peaceful tonight. Im glad the nightmare stopped.. _He smiled. His attention turned back to the journal. He slid it out of her hand and threw a blanket on her. After that he sat up at bit and opened the Journal to her entry.

_Entry 1. : Yay! First entry.. Second page, but I want to keep that note Kaoru gave me. I loved the funny part where he thinks we are gonna have nieces and newphews. Soon at the sounds of it. That would be cute. And if he's right. Im gonna laugh! I will! Haruhi will probably kill me when I laugh at that but hahahaha. She cant stop me here.. Unless she reads this one day. Then I will be screwed. XD_

_I know Kaoru might end up reading this. So I hope to make a private entry. I actually already have. I hope he doesnt find it... Or that might be a little embarrasing~ Well he might find it, but not now. Hehe. I wonder if he has any embarassing entries? The talk with his mother, was horrifying! My god. Who gives there teenage soon to be daughter in-laws birth control? I mean common. Thats just creepy. Then again, from Kaoru's statement. Haruhi doesnt need babies at 16. Hahaha. Nor do I for that matter. I dont even know if Kaoru even thinks that way towards me. But then again his journal entry, did say that his father was mentioning such things. I dont know.. Dont want to know what there dad said to them. Im guessing there gift was as good as ours. I feel more sorry for them, then for ourselves. Anyways, off to sleep.. Hope I dont wake Kaoru. :) _

_- Mayumi - 3 Am. _

_-P.S- Im so screwed for sleep hours tommorrow.... class will be very lazy for me. Heehee._

Kaoru's eyebrow lifted. To the mention of Embarrasing entry. He smirked evilly. Flipping through the pages at the very 2nd last page in the book, there was her Medium length entry. He looked over to her resting self, she was still asleep as a log. He smiled. He grabbed a nearby pen, just to write a reply if need be.

_Entry 1 and a half. : _

_Ok if he does read this soon.. Man thats gonna cause awkwardness. So much awkwardness I would fall through many holes in the ground. I think.. I will check again at this spot tommorrow just to be sure. You know? Sigh. In my opinion...... I would do 'that' with Kaoru. When the time is right. But I dont know about him. Like theres the whole fact on risk on having kids. But we are teenagers. I think he does have male hormones working against him. If that's happening with Hikaru now. Then Im guessing a year or so from now thats with him. I actually wouldnt mind having kids, with Kaoru. I mean. Haha. thats embarrassing and yet cute to think about. Yet its a very touchy subject... Gah. Anyway..... Off to sleep. Since I wrote this. I wonder, if he read this, would he reply? Thats why Im gonna check tommorrow._

_-Mayumi_

Kaoru could have sworn. He was turning more shades of red than he or his brother would ever count in man kind. He sighed, smiling to himself. Yet very surprised. A pen still in his hand, he began to write the reply quietly and nicely. Finishing it, he closed the book and placed it on her desk, looking at the clock, 4 am. He turned off the very dimmed lights and went back to sleep, a blush still on his cheeks.

( Author Note : haha, Hikaru isnt the only weird pervert of the Hitachiin Twins! XD )

--

6:45 am Hikaru's and Haruhi's room:

No one's sleep was disturbed here. Just one lazy Haruhi sleeping, her journal on her stomach and Hikaru asleep on the chair with his journal on the floor. Alarm ringing loud and clear. Haruhi groaned as she heard the clock. She wanted to kill it. Ever so silently she turned it off and got off the bed, heading over to get her school uniform and changed quickly. Still seeing Hikaru sleeping like a log on the chair. She shook him. Still not waking devised a plan how to wake him up. _Maybe sleeping beauty method might wake him. His face will be funny. _Haruhi smiled at the thought. and Pecked him on the lips. Hikaru happened to be half awake when she did it. And when she was walking out the door, he was wide awake.

Hikaru felt very........ jumpy. He remembered the light kiss and was smiling. _I should sleep in on school days more often.._ He thought. He got up off the chair and saw Haruhi's pink journal neatly placed on her dresser. He headed over and grabbed it, while he went to his closet to grab his clothes. He dressed up, leaving his tye un- done and not noticing, that he still had it around his neck. He opened Haruhi's journal.

_Entry 5: I have wrote 5 entries already. I feel so proud. Mayumi told me she only had 1. I must write alot more... Anyway, Hikaru is writing in his journal right now too. He looks so concentrated, so handsome and..... HOLY slow down Haruhi. Gah.. I love that man too much. ;) I wonder.. whats life gonna be like 2 years from now? after the wedding? Better, worse or same even? I dont want him to spoil me or anything either... I like what I have already. Which is wonderful. Nice warm bed, nice clothes, a sexy soon to be husband.. and being a lawyer.._

_God Darn it! I gotta stop thinking that way of Hikaru. :S I know its not a bad way to think of your companion, but Im 16. ... Okay, I think its the hormones. But males probably have it worse. Poor Them._

_Now question of the day : Would I end up doing 'that' with Hikaru before or after the wedding? since we have known each other longer and stuff.. But, also its up to him if he wants to do that. me on the other hand.. I dont mind so much. ;) Meh, Im an almost adult, cant blame these thoughts!!_

_-well good night.. I should really sleep.. - Haruhi-_

( OCC : I like the journal entries, it entraces there thoughts, dont you think? kk back to story )

Hikaru stared and re-read it. Over and over until he heard a knocking on the door. " Hikaru? Its time to go. Come on! " Haruhi talked over to him on the other side. Haruhi had left the room when he came out. He threw her Journal on her bed and left down the stairs.

-- Host Club After Hours, Wednsday. 4 PM

Tamaki sat in his chair in the corner, in his mind theatre. It was playing a scene of Haruhi and Mayumi..

Soft wind blowing, both giggling softly saying that they loved Tamaki and not the devil and evil twins. Saying a whole bunch of things. He walks and grabs there hands and they both confess to him..

" Haruhi, Tamaki is scaring me. " Mayumi whispered. Haruhi nodded " Scary yes. Creepy would fit there too.." She replied. Hikaru and Kaoru happened to be walking by and hearing it. The plotted evilly on how to annoy there Drama King.

--

Hikaru and Kaoru, standing on the sidelines in the club area, discussing there latest plan. Were smirking like a bunch of monkeys would.

" But Hikaru, shouldnt we ask Haruhi and Mayumi, about the plan too, since they are the peersons in it too??" Kaoru asked slightly annoyed. Hikaru shurgged. " Nah.. We can talk to them when we get home. They wont be that mad. " He replied casually. Kaoru only sighed at his statement.

" Ha-ru-hiii - Ma-yu-mii Come to daddy! " Tamaki ranting on in his usual ways. Going behind the two girls. Tamaki had a plan of his own. Hikaru and Kaoru looking at him from sidelines, looking at him suspiciously. Tamaki smirking grabbed the 2 girls waists and began his little plan. " This weekend there is going to be a ball. I want you both to attend and dance with your father. " He said in a sing song voice. Mayumi on the other hand looked afraid. Kaoru frowned. _I know they dont know about what her real father is like.. but Tamaki needs to stop.. _Kaoru throught vicously as he approached. Mayumi struggled out of Tamaki's arm's grasp. " I'm sorry, Tamaki, I already have a father. But can you stop with the stupid act? Your just going too far! " Mayumi replied coldly. Bangs hiding her eyes. Haruhi stared at her, got out of Tamaki's other arm and went to her side. Haruhi spun to face Tamaki. " Shes right you know sempai. I dont know.. about this topic and how its bugging her, but can you leave us be? " She replied in a very low tone. Taking Mayumi's arm, they headed out of the Club room.

Hikaru looked over to Kaoru, seeing his face was covered by his hair to, but sensing a murderous sense. Kaoru walked up to Tamaki and grabbed the collars of his shirt and threw him to the ground. " You Idiot! How can you be so - so god damn clueless you bastard! " He yelled. He was mad. No one seems to be getting away for hurting someone he loves. " You dont know what her life was like before she came here. I can understand that you didnt know something, but acting as her pretend father, hurts her more than you think. " He spoke, venom dripping each of his words. Tamaki got back up and Kaoru was about 30 seconds into punching him. Thats when Hikaru stopped him. Hikaru had his brother's arms cuffed back and he couldnt do much to get out. " Thats enough, Kaoru. " He whispered into his ear. Hikaru let him go and Kaoru stood there. " Fine. Tamaki? " Kaoru looked up at him. Tamaki flinched, wincing at the glare. " Y-yeah? " Kaoru spun around about to leave. " Dont mention any of this to the girls. " He left soon after, Hikaru following after.

( Muhahaha, Kaoru = Evil. dun mess with him. )

Hikaru was curious. " Oi Kaoru, what was your problem back there?? We didnt get to play our prank." He spoke calmly. Kaoru was staring at the ground. " Its a long story, Hikaru. " Kaoru replied. Kaoru told him about Mayumi's father and mother, and it all lead together and now Hikaru was mad too at Tamaki. " Wow. Tamaki is just waiting to get bitch slapped one of these days. " Hikaru replied uncaringly. Kaoru, laughed at the comment. " I hope sooner than he expects.. " Kaoru's now exsisting mind theatre, of Tamaki getting beaten into the ground into bloody pulp. Hikaru just whacked his brother upside his head. " Unless you wanna turn into Tamaki, stop the mind theatre.. " He commented. Kaoru's sweat dropped. " heheh.. Sorry Hikaru. " Kaoru smiled a bit.

--

The girls were already upstairs as the Hitachiin brothers returned home. Hikaru looked at Kaoru, seeing his face was nothing but sadness. He placed a hand on his shoulder. " Go see her. " He whispered, taking Kaoru's bag from him. Kaoru only nodded and ran off. Hikaru sighed and went to the kitchen for food.

He entered seeing Haruhi with some tea and a book. Hikaru smiled. " Hope your not reading my journal again, Haruhi. " He walked into the kitchen since he was bored and barely in here. She drank her tea some more. " No, Hikaru Im not. But I know you read mine this morning. " She replied casually. Hikaru froze. " Hahaha......... Uh.. Yeah.. sorry about that. Curious kills the cat. " He replied hoping he wasnt about to die in the next 30 seconds. " Oh I dont mind. But that means, I get to read another entry of yours. Hikaru. " She replied getting off the chair she was sitting on, closing the book on the table.

She walked up to Hikaru. " Which entry did you read though? " She asked seriously. Hikaru turned red from remembering the entry. " Um.. #5 " He replied honestly. He looked down at her face to see she was very red. " Ok." Haruhi replied and walked off. Hikaru let out a long sigh. Forgetting about the incident he looked for food for his growling stomach. Since he missed dinner.

--

Mayumi sat there in her Pj's and a pillow close to her chest. On her bed, her black hair fully down. Which she normally wore up when she went to school or to sleep. Kaoru walked into the room and all the way over to her. She continued to stare at the floor not paying mind. Even when he sat beside her. What made her realize he was there, was when he was hugging her tightly, his warm breath on her neck and his chin on her shoulder. " K-Kaoru? " She spoked. His response was him hugging her tighter. " You were crying, werent you Mayumi? " He whispered. His breath made her shudder. But nodded a brief 'yes'. Kaoru layed down flat on his back on the bed, still hugging Mayumi, meaning she was laying down too. " I will beat that moron up tommorrow for you. " He whispered. Mayumi bursted out laughing. Kaoru only smiled at that. " Whats so funny? Hmm.? " He tickled her. She laughed more. Grabbing his hands, so he would stop tickling, she replied. " You dont need to kill him. But I dont mind the beating part. But I want a share in that too. " She joked. Kaoru smiled again. " Okay. " Considering it was 9pm. Kaoru was dead tired and fell asleep still hugging Mayumi. Mayumi on the other hand was awake somewhat. But smiled and snuggled up to him resting too.

--

Haruhi was in her and Hikaru's room. Reading his Journal at hand. at 10:15 pm.

He was at entry 209. How the hell he can write so much in small time. Amazes people.

Entry 209:

_I read Haruhi's Journal today. That was interesting. Oh well. I might read again tommorrow morning._

_  
I dont know what Im gonna do. I think my mom expects me and Kaoru to have kids after we are married to our fiancee's. Personally, I'm not a big fan on kids. They are too much work. Sure the great moments, but when me and Kaoru take over the business, I dont want them to be alone, like me and him was when our parents had to work. I dont want to disappoint them. Besides, I wanna enjoy my years being 20 as well. right? But Im 16. For now. Currently. I wanna enjoy that too. :D _

_- Off to get food. -_

_-Hikaru._

Haruhi stared at it. Curious. At his emotions_. Doesnt want to leave them on there own or to dissappoint them? Thats sweet_. She thought. _Then again..._ Haruhi sat there in wonder. And the room door opened. To show a very sleepy Hikaru. He was mumbling but she barely heard him. He was by the bed and fell on it. Mumbling a few words. " Very. tired. must. sleep. nite. haruhi. zzz" Hikaru had fallen asleep. She giggled. Smiling. " Good night Hikaru. " She placed a blanket on him and one on herself and went to sleep.

( zzz stand for sleeping lol )

-- Thursday afternoon

Tamaki was standing by himself in the corner of woe. " My daughters hate me. MOMMY! OUR DAUGHTERS HATE - MERPGH " Tamaki was cut off by 3 pairs of socks in his mouth. Spitting them out. " WHO DID THAT?!" He yelled over dramtically. Hikaru and Kaoru were dying laughing on the couch while Mayumi and Haruhi in there grasp. Smiling and laughing as well. " Wahhhhhhh! MOMMY THE CHILDREN ARE TRYING TO KILL DADDY! " Tamaki yelled at Kyouya. Where then calculators were thrown at Tamaki. " Shut up - Tamaki, you probably deserved it. " He replied, very irritated. Mayumi picked up another sock and chucked it at Tamaki's head very hard. " Thats for Yesterday, Tamaki. " She spoke. Sticking out her tongue. Haruhi picked up one and Threw it at Tamaki as well. The twins werent near them. Infact they were Behind Tamaki, with 2 major water balloons. " Hey Tono. " They said at the same time, with the balloons behind them. Tamaki turned around and glared at them. " What do you two want? " He spoke dully. He was in shock from the 'sock drama' he fell for there trick. Hikaru began to speak.

" Hold out ur hands, and close ur eyes, we have a gift for you. An apology from Kaoru, from yesterday " He smirked. Tamaki held out his hands and closed his eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged evil glances and threw both of the large water balloons at his, head. Soaking him entirely. Mori smiled, Honey pointed and laughed. Kyouya moved his laptop farther away and smirked. Haruhi and Mayumi were dying laughing. Tamaki brushed the hair from his face. " Why you littl- " He started but couldnt finish cause they clicked a button, where syrup feathers and a red chicken hat fell on Tamaki.

Kaoru laughed. " Why Hikaru, why dont we have roasted Chicken today? " He smirked. Hikaru nodded. " Why, thats a great idea Kaoru, lets get the pitch forks. " They took out pitch forks. That were plastic, but they looked very real. Tamaki began running and tripping on himself. and Kyouya was video taping the entire thing, for merchandise. _Why else wouldnt everyone be laughing and agreeing?. _Tamaki thought. "WHY ME?!" he screamed running around with twins chasing him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry I couldnt post it yesterday, had some things to take care of, and early today too. but now it here! yay!

I have many surprises in store, just thinking what chapters to post them in.. Im making hints, they ar in here, I dont know if you see them or not..

Anyway! reviews would be lovely.

And I will try to update faster. :)

Just had to babysit yesterday.

Anyways, Have an awesome day peoples! :)

I dont think this chapter was any longer than the others. Oh well, thats okay :)

-Icetiger13.


	6. Ch6 : The Theme The Drama The Shocks

Chp. 6. Sorry so late..

Was plotting how to add.. hm... more interest to the readers for the story so to say. Note : Editing will be crap, its 2:41 in the morning.

you can tell Im a late sleeper now can't ya?

This chapter might.. well. Be more in depth, I dont know how much comedy. But I might put in a twin's act. ;)  
Dont know how good it might be, considering, Im not a yaoi fan :P

Those who are, good for you, those who arent, good for you.  
Dont matter to me wat you like lol

I will try to make Chapter 7 come faster than this. :)

Thanks. we are at 16 reviews ^^ yay! :D

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Host Club hours Began-

Over at Tamaki's Table.-

He sat in the middle, still somewat 'feathery' from the pranks the day before. Luckily, Kyouya was 1. Happy about it, cause he got more money. 2. He made a video and will be selling all the copies. 3. It will for once lessen Haruhi's debt. Instead of Increase.

The Host club had 2 Hostesses.

Mayumi and Haruhi.

They had announced early that week, that Haruhi was infact a girl. All the girls were slightly dissappoint but went crazy "Moe" mode when Kyouya told them about the engagements.

Today's Host Club Theme. Was Gothic. Mind you, its sometime in October now. ( note : sorry moving time around, but hey it works.)

The 2 Hostesses dresses were sorta revealing. Mayumi winced at the costume, Yuzuha had designed for the club.

Haruhi had a V neck dress, with Red Lace and black base. The red lace acted like sleeves on Haruhi`s shoulders and arms. Since they were attached to the dress. Red lace was also embordered on the bottom of the almost tight dress. A red rose in her long brown hair. ( she grew it out. ) Her hair was curled lightly and it relaxed on her shoulders. Red Hearts were in her long earrings that went down to her shoulders. Red Lip stick, Mascara, Eyeliner ( nicely done) and Red- Light Black amount of eyeshadow. Were applied. She wore black high heels that were like sandals. Her Table, had Red Rose petals scattered. To represent her Natural Type.

Mayumi on the other hand had somewhat different design. Her Lace was yellow. A Yellow rose in her long also curled black hair. Yellow Hearted earrings that hung to her shoulders. Her dress was tank top like. She had yellow laced hand accessories. It was fingerless, and extended to her elbows. Her dress held a black base as well. Yellow lace was embordered on the bottom of her dress as well. Her make up, Mascara, Yellow - Black eyeshadow and her lipstick was a light pink, with a deeper pink gloss. She also wore black high heels that looked sandal like. Her table had yellow petals scattered. She was named the `Sweet ` Type.

The guys how ever. Had a different design. ( obviously)

Tamaki, had a white tank top, under a black vest. Had a white gem earring on the top part of his ear lobe. Indicating his princely character. He wore black pants and black shoes . at his Table, the vase Held white roses instead of the usual plan red ones.

Kyouya had a deep purple tank top under a black vest as well. Except his left ear lobe had a dark purple earring in. He had black pants and He wore black shoes as well. Showing the Cool type. His table's vase had dark purple roses.

Mori and Honey still worked at Host Club. And were at this event. Since pink wasn't exactly gothic, he wore a black tank top, no vest. and Black pants and black shoes. Usa-Chan his Bunny, had a black vest on and sunglasses. Honey and Usachan wore golden small loop earrings on the right ear. His Vase held a mixture of Pink and Dark Blue roses, since him and Mori shared a same table.

Mori wore a Deep Blue Tank top no vest. He had 2 silver loop earrings on his left ear. A spikey bracelet on his right wrist as well.

Black pants and black boots. He was at same table with Honey, as mentioned before.

Over at the Twins table. The twins outfits were slightly different.

Kaoru had a black tank top underneath his vest. But his vest, had a collar. Near the egdes had 1 line of Orange. Also down the middle where the zipper resides. Also on the edges of the pockets, arm holes, and on the bottom. He wore black Pants and black shoes. He had an Orange/black Earring on His left ear.

Hikaru had a black tank top on as well. His vest, same design as Kaoru`s. Black as main color. But Instead of orange, He had a blue. He also wore black pants, and shoes. His earring was on his right ear and was blue and black.

The twins tables had orange and blue roses in there vase.

-- Host Club in Action. ( lol long time explaining what they wear... XD XD) --

Tamaki's guests were swooning over his looks and his princely words. Some feathers were still stuck in his hair. So some were trying not to laugh.

Kyouya, sat with his note book open, taking orders for the film. 10, 000 yen each per video. And they were selling quickly. He smirked and his guests where too well. Caught up with his looks and cool attitude to even care on how much they were spending.

Haruhi, had male guests. They were perverts. So she felt very odd under there stare. She can makes scenes out of it. She made a fake blush scene.

She fidgetted under there stare, cheeks red looking at her cup of instant coffee. The males at her table thought this was cute. Haruhi's mind was mad. Cause some were staring down a bit more than they should. _Augh.. men are perverts. I hate that._ Haruhi looked at the guys and decided to smile. " So what do you guys like about our different theme today? I hope it isnt too dark, for you. We did try our best to add some color and not look too bad in them. " She put on the act. Basically wanting to whack something, preferably her soon to be mother - in law for the dress. The men shook there heads and fretted. " Oh no Haruhi. You look perfect. The theme is wonderful and you added just the perfect amounts of color and make up. And your curv- * cough* Um I mean, you look um.. Great. " He stopped himself from the pervert comment. _Thank god Hikaru wasnt near by when he said that or it would get bloody.. _Haruhi thought at Hikaru's jealous manners. She smiled and replied a kind thank you.

Mayumi was having same reactions but worse. Noting the fact she had a tank top and her chest size was bigger than Haruhi's. ( haruhi isnt as flat anymore may I mind you. ) _Tank tops, with Yellow see though lace above the border on the top of the dress really can get perverts looking._ Mayumi winced at the thought. Her conversation was same. Except for the 'Sweet ' Type there actions are much different.

" So boys, see anything you like for today's theme? " She questioned. The 'Sweet' Type means they act sweet and kind, but really are little devils underneath. She smiled fakely and her acting skills came useful. The men nodded all blushing.

--

The twins were at it again. Mayumi and Haruhi were on break and Haruhi stood there. " Mayumi there act.. is well.. very strange. " She warned. Mayumi quirked a brow and watched.

The girls were asking about there engagements. " Hikaru, Kaoru, what would you do, after the marriages? You 4 all look so cute together, But what about your brotherly love act? " One girl questioned curious. Another nodded. " Would things ever change between you two? " She asked.

Kaoru looked all innocent. " Oh well after marriages, we would probably move from our main mansion. Me and Mayumi. But then Im seperated from Hikaru and wont see him or Haruhi anymore. " He went all teary eyed. Hikaru stared.

" Kaoru.. I wouldnt leave you or Mayumi by yourselves. " He hugged his brother having a chin on his head. Kaoru spoke. " Hikaru.. " Hikaru replied. " Kaoru.."

There guests were having happy moments. Mayumi looked very confused. Mayumi tugged Haruhi to the side. " Does Kaoru not like me Haruhi?? " She asked concerned. Haruhi shook her head. " Oh he loves you Mayumi. This is just a planned out act to swoon there guests. " Haruhi smiled. Mayumi looked at Kaoru and Hikaru. Which there scene had ended, and it was there break time. " Should we all stay in the same Mansion, so those two still have some contact? Or in the same City even? " She questioned. Haruhi shrugged. " They wont be bothered by that, dont worry, but when the time comes we all can chat it out. " Mayumi only nodded. Going back to work.

--

Hikaru and Kaoru, were VERY annoyed. Mayumi and Haruhi were tense around the guys cause there dresses werent exactly modest.

Hikaru scowled. " Do you think our mother might have done this on PURPOSE? " he had a low tone. Kaoru noded. " Yeah, she may have. I dont like the kind of attention they are getting, you can see lust in half of the men`s eyes. " He growled alongside his brother.

The twins continued to scowl. The Bell rung, indicating the time was over. Now Host club had ended. For the day however. Mayumi and Haruhi were very very glad it was over. _Out of the gothic dresses.._ Mayumi thought happily. Haruhi waved the men off from her table and walked off to the changing room, into her normal clothes. Mayumi followed the same pursuit. Hikaru and Kaoru were still.. very irritated, at there mother, from the attention the girls got from the men around them.

--

" Hey Haruhi? " Mayumi asked, putting her shirt on. The clothes were also provided by there mother-inlaw.

" Yeah? " Haruhi replied, getting the Rose out of her hair. " Do you think Yuzuha, is trying to make us wear these things to get the twins attention more? " She stated bluntly.

Haruhi blushed at the thought. " What makes you think that Mayumi? " Haruhi replied hiding her blush and took off the earrings.

Mayumi giggled. " Well Hikaru and Kaoru were scowling, when the men had some weird gaze in there eyes. " Haruhi's sweat dropped.

" Thats because there hormones were being crazy. Besides, those dresses showed enough. Comfy, but the gazes were a little hard to handle. But then they help our acts " Haruhi commented, folding her dress neatly and placing it away. Taking the rose and placing it in some water on her desk. Mayumi put a finger on her chin. " Guess so. That must means the twins were jealous! " She laughed at her discovery. Haruhi smiled. " Guess so. But I wouldnt expect Kaoru to jump head first. Then again, he and Hikaru are almost the same. But I think Hikaru would end up killing before Kaoru would. " Mayumi nodded in agreement and the girls continued there chat in peace.

--

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the sofa. Waiting. They didnt have to change, from there outfits, they could be worn outside in society. And well, there mother told them to. All outfits and change items were provided by Yuzuha today. Kaoru poked Hikaru. Hikaru twitched. And looked to his left. " What Kaoru? " He asked in a bored voice. Kaoru frowned. "Still mad about the attention they were getting eh? " Kaoru stated. Hikaru didnt reply. Meaning yes.

The two girls exited the change room, in the clothes, Yuzuha had given them. Haruhi wore a simple Black t shirt and some jeans and wore her hair down. While Mayumi wore a Yellow Punk t shirt, black pants and had her hair in a high ponytail. They went over to the twins on the couch. " ready to go home, Hikaru? Kaoru? " Haruhi asked. Hikaru flushed slightly. " Uh.. Sure. " He answered quietly, Kaoru shot him a weird look. But dismissed it and the 4 continued out to the Limo. Little did they know, about the secret Hikaru was hiding.

( Skipping Limo ride. )

--

Hikaru went up the stairs groggily silently greeting his mother and walking off to his room. He had been out late every night. And a major headache. Yuzuha, had put the girls in seperate rooms now, all 4 still on the same floor. They were just renovating the girl's rooms so thats why they stayed with there fiancee's for time being.

Hikaru opened his journal and stared at his entries. Bored. He looked over to the clock and it read 6:30 PM. Hikaru went to his closet and grabbed a coat and went out of his room. Only to see his brother infront of him. " What do you want, Kaoru? " He spoke normally. Kaoru frowned. " Where are you off to at 6:30 pm? " He asked suspiciously. Hikaru shrugged. " Going out and about, so see ya. " Hikaru walked past him, there shoulders brushing. Kaoru stared to the floor then to Hikaru, who was now walking down the stairs and out of the house. " Why.. Why wont you tell me Hikaru? " He whispered. Worried expression. Kaoru frowned and decided to grab his Journal. But couldnt find it. _Where is it, where is it?!? I need clues!_ Kaoru thought frantically. Giving up not long after, Haruhi came in.

" Kaoru, what are you doing?... " She asked curious, looking at his facial expression, he was frustrated. " I need to find. Hikaru's Journal. " He replied tiredly. Haruhi tilted her head. " why? " Kaoru frowned. " To find out where he went, at 6:30. " Getting up he looked at the clock. It read 10:22 PM. He sighed aggrevated. " Do you know where it could be? " Haruhi was worried, He had been gone for nearly 4 hours straight! And alone. Haruhi walked over into Hikaru's walk in closet. Heading to the way, back. Kaoru following her. She pulled open a shelf rummaged through it a bit and pulled out the blue book. Kaoru felt like a total moron at that moment. Haruhi spun around. " Do you mind, If I read it as well? I wish to know where he went.. " She asked, trying to mask her emotion a bit more. It failed, miserably of coarse. Kaoru nodded and they opened the book to the recent entry, 693.

_Entry 693 :_

_Gah, I really outta stop going there. Yet Im 16, and they let you. Weird huh? But when you got money I guess, they dont give a damn. All the better for me. Reason I havent told Haruhi or Kaoru, they would have kicked my ass straight to hell. I think I might have too many hangovers...._

Kaoru froze. " Hangovers..? " He muttered. Haruhi on the other hand continued to read the rest of it.

_I been going to the Devil's Bar. Weird name. But it was a company made one. They got awesome designs. I hope I dont drink too much, so I can get home. Less suspicion. Plus I hid my journal real well. I dont think anyone will find them! yay! anyway.. over and out._

_-Hikaru._

Haruhi frowned. She barged out of the room, into her's. Grabbing a coat. Kaoru stood shocked outside his brother's room's doorway. " Haruhi, if you go there, that could be dangerous. " He warned. She shook her head. " Going back to that Bar, will bring memories. My father, used to work there at some point, So I wont be hurt Kaoru. I know you want to get Hikaru yourself, but can you get Mayumi to help distract your mother? Im sure if she finds out, well. That wont be pretty for any of us. " Haruhi answered simply, grabbing an elastic and tying her hair up. Kaoru nodded. He went to Haruhi and hugged her. ( friend hug) " Bring him back.. Bring my brother back Haruhi.. " He sounded sad. Haruhi nodded. " I will. Sayonara for now Kaoru. " She went down the stairs quickly and left the house. Kaoru sighed. _Please.. Haruhi be safe.. and bring him home safely as well.. _He thought silently..

Kaoru felt a hand on his shoulder. Mayumi nodded. " I overheard. Lets go to the acting.. " He nodded and they went down to the living room area, acting or well being preoccupied. To lessen suspicion.

--

Hikaru sat there. about 5 bottles nearby him. His head was on his arms, that were on the table. He groaned. Looking at the clock, it now read 12:14 am. He winced. _They are going to know and going to Killlll me._ He thought dramatically.

Haruhi entered the bar, searching for the red-head. Seeing his head down on the desk. She frowned. Seeing the bottles around him. _Why Hikaru, why? _She thought. Going up to him.

Hikaru felt a person nearby. He brought his head up and looked at the person. His eyes widened. " H-Haruhi?.. " He mumbled. His brain was still half dazed and his hangover was on. Haruhi looked down at him sadly. " Come on, lets take you home now. " She said, picking up his coat and placing it on him. Hikaru stood up, slightly wobbly, Haruhi helpped supported him and supported him as they walked out.

" Why Hikaru?.. Why would you want to be drunk at 16? " She whispered. He could tell she was sad. And He was mentally kicking himself for it. " Sorry Haruhi.. Im so sorry.. " He uttered. His face down, bangs covering his eyes, they were still walking at a slower pace.

Hikaru spoke up again. " I guess.. I guess I was depressed lately. Cause.. well. I guess stress, and the pressure, from school got to me. And me acting jealous doesnt help that either too much. " He explained. Haruhi quirked a brow. " I can understand the stress and pressure theory.. but what are you jealous about?.. " She asked, a tad sad. Hikaru shrugged. " I dont like the looks in the men's eyes when they look you up and down. those dirty bastards.. " He spoke. The rain started to fall. They were close to the Hitachiin mansion, at 2 am. ( Bar = far away) Haruhi opened the gates and they entered. Hikaru leaned up a bit more." I can walk now.. Thank you Haruhi.. and Im sorry, you had to see me this way.. " He whispered. Haruhi only looked up to him. Haruhi just went and kissed him, not caring that he kind of smelled like alcohol. :P Hikaru was VERY shocked now. _Why is she kissing me? I done a great wrong and shes kissing me? What on earth-- _His thoughts broke when she let go of him. " Im just glad your safe now Hikaru.. Never do that again, please... " She whispered. The two teens opened the door, praying they wouldnt have there heads shredded.

--

Kaoru and Mayumi were having trouble keeping Yuzuha at bay. " Where are they Kaoru?!? I know you both are lying to me! TELL ME NOW. " She was fuming. Kaoru and Mayumi had already made lies. So they had to tell truth now. Mayumi cringed a bit so Kaoru was the one who spoke. " Well...... " He started out. Yuzuha`s glare deepened. " Well? " She questioned.

Kaoru cringed his fists. _Hikaru forgive me._ He mentally apologized to his brother. " Hikaru has been going to a bar, and apprently been getting drunk for the past week and Haruhi went to go get him, since her father had once worked at the bar, he had walked there, and well. I dont know the rest.. I only found out today, mother. Please dont get at us." He spoke. Praying he will not get his ass kicked. " You will be punished for lying at first, but then you both probably have reasons. Hikaru and Haruhi walked into the house, at 2:08 am. Kaoru was smiling. Hikaru returned a small smile and whispered sorry. Kaoru nodded in reply. Kaoru and Hikaru walked up to each other and hugged. ( yay, brother moment :) ) Kaoru whispered. " mom is going to kick your ass. just heads up and we got lots to talk about later. kk? " Hikaru laughed. " Yeah, yeah. " He replied they let go and Yuzuha was in the room.

Very.

Very.

Very.  
angry.

Mayumi and Kaoru fled the room, Mayumi tried to drag Haruhi, but she said she would stay. _Oh dear god, I think she might kill them!_ Kaoru winced. Him and Mayumi watched from the staircase.

--

" What the fuck are you think Hikaru?! Drinking at 16. let along being drunk at a bar, for the past week?! " Hikaru winced at his mother`s yelling. But he frowned. " Not like you would give a damn! Your never home! " He hissed. Oh, Yuzuha got madddddddd.

" Excuse me?! How dare you, young man. Im the one who pays most of the bills, your clothes, I make for you and your brother, the things you own I buy for you. I try to be around, i really do." She replied. huffing. Hikaru sighed. " I know that. But.. you always seem to expect so much from me. " He stated calmly. Haruhi took his hand and squeezed it and he looked at her, and she smiled. He smiled back. Yuzuha sighed. Placing a hand on her son`s head. " You , my boy. Have much to learn. And.. Expectations, why they are high, so you can be better than I am. I have seen your drawings, Both your`s and Kaoru`s. Your definetly gonna have more income than I would. " She laughed lightly. Hikaru looked at Haruhi and she smiled at him and nodded, letting go of his hand. Hikaru went and hugged his mother.  
She stood there surprised. Haruhi smiled and left them, for there mother-son moment. :)

--

Mayumi was happy. Kaoru was happy, Hikaru was well now happy and Haruhi was happy. " I love happy endings to fights." Mayumi smiled. Kaoru nodded. " Im glad mother likes the designs my brother and i come up with. No wonder our papers keep dissappearing and coming out as clothes! " He huffed playfully. Mayumi giggled. The apple doesnt fall far from the tree.. She thought. Turning around she headed for her room. Dark expression in her eyes. Walking down the hall, she whispered good night, a smile and went into her room. Kaoru did same, but was curious about Mayumi.

--

Haruhi was in her room silently , when knocking was heard on her door, she went and asnwered it. On the otherside, was Hikaru. She let him come in. " Hey Hikaru, what do you need? " She asked, still wide awake. Hikaru smiled and hugged her. " I wanna thank you from earlier. You got me home from a bar, been by my side when my mother would yell. Geeze, your too perfect. " He was happy. His tone of voice said so. Haruhi smiled. " Glad your happy again. " she whispered. It was only 3 am. Still in early twilight hours.

Hikaru decided to stay in Haruhi`s room for the night.

--

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for late update!!! Hope this made up for it..

Enough drama in there? Hope so.

Sorry they seem Out of Character still! Gah. Im trying, this is only my 2nd large story, i have written. So meh. Reviews are appreicated. Oh yeah, adding a preview for next chapter.

_Preview: It was late afternoon, Hikaru was back at his room. Kaoru came and knocked. Suspicion in his eyes. " You werent in your room last night, where were ya? " Kaoru was very curious. Hikaru shrugged. " Just wandering the Mansion. " Kaoru frowned. " Your Lying. " He stated. Hikaru stared astounded. " W-What? " He replied. Kaoru spoke again. " Your lying, Hikaru, you can tell me. Im your brother, thats why we are here for each other. " He stated simply not caring much. Hikaru sighed. " I did something. Something too early. " He only stated that, and Kaoru knew what he meant. " Hikaru.. you.. did.. your in for it now. " Kaoru was stated. _

Okay! I shall post another chapter soon! Hopefully! anyways Reviews are VERY appreciated! :D

-Icetiger13

- You can call me Dayna. thats my real name. I dont mind, makes it easier. Pen Names at best of times are hard to spell. lol


	7. Ch7 : The Anxiety, Sickness &Realisation

I think some reviewers what may have happened. With the preview. Some are clueless. None the less. I present to you. Chapter 7!!

Do you guys think this should go for 20, 15 or 10 chapters? Its up to you! Anyway..

Sugguestions and anything otherwise, may be permitted through the reviews. Any questions, I will be delighted to answer! :D

Disclaimer : dont Own ouran. just the idea of this fan fiction and so such. enjoy!!!

The preview, you will notice at some point in this chapter! Im sure. :)

lol lol you all are anxious, last chapter was longer. by 1000 words. This I plan to maybe make it nice, perhaps have it in 2 parts. You will find out..

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

12:30 pm, Hikaru woke up. He wasn't in his room though. Pictures of a few hours ago flashed back. He blushed at the thoughts. He sat up getting out of the bed, getting his stuff and making sure, he looked the same, as when he came in. He looked back at Haruhi's sleeping and peaceful self. He smiled and left the room silently, heading towards his own. Entering silently, he sat on the bed opened his Journal, wrote an entry and stretched._ Oh Man.. Im gonna be tired all day now... I think some maids caught me so I might as well stay up... _Hikaru though menacingly. He heard a knock on his door turning his attention to it. He replied. " Come in. " The door opened, and Kaoru stepped in. A confused look on his face.

" Good afternoon Hikaru, Your up late. " He greeted, taking a seat on a chair nearby. Hikaru raised a brow. " Afternoon to you brother, did you stay up all night? You look like crap. " He joked. Kaoru smiled. " Well I was on the computer all night. So Im basically pulling an all day and night kind of Ideal. Its actually quite fun. Im enjoying the cafeine rushes! " Kaoru smiled cheekily holding up a cup of Coffee that seems to appear outta no where. Handing Hikaru a cup the two sat in silence.

Kaoru's face expression became serious. " You werent in your room last night Hikaru. " Suspicion in his eyes. Kaoru was very curious. Hikaru shrugged. " Just wandering the Mansion. " Kaoru frowned. " Your Lying. " He stated. Hikaru stared astounded. " W-What? " He replied. Kaoru spoke again. " Your lying, Hikaru! You can tell me. I'm your brother, thats why we are here for each other. " He stated simply not caring much. Hikaru sighed. " I did something. Something too early. " He only stated that, and Kaoru knew what he meant. " Hikaru.. did you..?... " Kaoru questioned. Concerned for his brothers odd decisions. " I think we gotta talk about this, Hikaru. " Kaoru spoke, and Hikaru nodded.

--

Haruhi woke up sometime later. Somewhat tired. She stared around, and remembered what happened. Shock hit her hard _Oh my god.. I.. _Haruhi bit her lip in utter shock. She heard a knock and a voice. " Haruhi! Wake up! Its not for you to be sleeping this late! its 3 pm! Im coming in! " It was Mayumi. Haruhi panicked, quickly grabbing her robe, putting it on and answering the door, in just the nick of time. Haruhi decided to act. " Hey Mayumi! I was about to go take a shower and heard you knocking, what is it? " Haruhi asked in the normal- est way possible. Mayumi stared for a minute and shrugged. " if you say so. When your done, lemme know and we can chat! Ta-ta for now! " Mayumi walked off, and Haruhi closed the door. Sighing in relief. _That was close.. Then again.. I should tell her at some point._ Haruhi pondered. Shrugging it off, she went and took a shower anyway..

--

A couple of days past. Hikaru and Haruhi were acting normal again. Host club was gaining many profits. Today, There were pairs in who was with who. And Tamaki was throwing a fit, yet again.

" But I wanna be paired with Haruhi! Father-Daughter Pair! " He whined. Kyouya whapped him with his notebook. Hard too. Hikaru sighed with relief. " Thank you Kyouya. I dont want this PERVERT, with my future wife. " He squashed Tamaki's head a bit into the ground. Kyouya smiled. " Well, its all for profit. Besides, you and Haruhi have several pages of guests to do all week long. As does Kaoru and Mayumi. So I'm happy with the idea. " Kyouya smiled evilly. Hikaru's sweat dropped. _Man this guy is evil..._ He shook off the thought and went over to his and Haruhi's new Guest Table.

Tamaki, back at the plotting board, to win over his 'daughter's Heart. _Think Tamaki Think. How to win Haruhi's heart and make her hate Hikaru......_ An evil idea popped into the Dramatic Blonde. _I make a rumor about her.. Make sure only Hikaru hears it, he gets mad at Haruhi, they seperate and she will come running to me crying! I comfort her and tada! Shes MINE!_ He had a weird smile on his face. Going up to Hikaru. " Hikaru, I need to speak with you later. " Hikaru only looked at him weird and nodded okay.

--

Hikaru, Haruhi, Kaoru, Mayumi, all sat in class bored to death. They were working in groups of 4. Haruhi felt sick to her stomach and went to the washroom a few times over and over. Mayumi was becoming suspicious. Haruhi came back and sat down, Hikaru shot her a worried look. " You Okay, Haruhi? " He whispered. She smiled and nodded. " Yeah I'm fine. " Kaoru looked at her plainly. " Your too pale to be considered okay, Haruhi. " He pointed out. Haruhi's sweat dropped. " I'll be fine, Now lets get back to work! " She took her pencil and began working again. The classes changed through out the day. 2nd Last Class of the Day.. And She had a fever. Mayumi was the one working with her at the time. Haruhi looked like she was gonna pass out. Mayumi touched Haruhi's forehead and gasped. Knowing, Haruhi, she whispered, " You got a fever, I will take you home early when class is over. Alright? " Haruhi finally agreed. The Bell rung and the twins were nearby. Mayumi spoke to Kaoru, to talk to Hikaru. Kaoru nodded and the girls went.

Hikaru's stare had not left the window after Kaoru told him Haruhi went home sick. _Why, why is she ill?_ Sitting there and waiting for Tamaki, he sat there and pondered. The Blonde then came into the room. " Hello Hikaru. " Tamaki spoke, Hikaru's attention snapping away from the window. " Make this quick, I need to go Tamaki. " Hikaru scowled. Tamaki smirked viciously. " I have a little secret I should tell you. Or well more of a rumor about Haruhi. " He spoke, his voice sly. Hikaru raised a brow. " And that would be..? " He questioned. Tamaki faked a grim face. " Well they say, Haruhi is been well. Very sluttish as of late. If you catch my drift. " Tamaki turned around hiding his smirk on his face. Hikaru just stared at him. Punching the moron in the head. " You know, your lying. I can see through your acts. Even I'm not as stupid to fall for that, Tamaki. I can see your still at it to take her heart, which is with me. " Hikaru smirked. Tamaki frowned. " Oh just you wait. I will make her mine. " He smiled. Hikaru laughed. And laughed and laughed. " Oh You are a fool. I made her mine. In a way, that you will never make her your's. " Hikaru smirked. He didnt care if he admitted it. But it would make the Drama King mad. Tamaki glared at him. " Oh just you wait Hikaru. I will prevent this wedding. " Tamaki spun around on his heel and left. Hikaru leaving soon after, to head home quickly.

--

Mayumi sat by Haruhi's bed. Haruhi was sleeping, with a cold towel on her head. Worry brimming her eyes. Her fever has not lightened much. And She was pale and still throwing up. At some points but was still eating. Kaoru came into the room. Placing a hand on Mayumi's shoulder. " She'll be okay soon. I just got a call from Hikaru, he will be home soon. And I called a doctor. He should be here in an hour or so. " Mayumi nodded. " What do you think could be causing this outta the blue? Her 'Week' has passed. So it's not that. " Kaoru's sweat dropped. _More info than I wanted..._ Kaoru thought. The room door opened again, to Show Hikaru.

" How is she doing..? " He whispered, trying to not show so much emotion. Hikaru went over to her bedside and held her hand, squeezing it gently. Mayumi sighed. " Her fever isnt disappating, shes throwing up, but still eating, and isnt feeling her best. Shes resting for now.. " Mayumi replied. Kaoru sighed. " I called in a doctor. He will be here in about an Hour. Thats the quickest he can do for today. " Hikaru twitched. " He better not be late then. Or .. " Kaoru placed his other hand on his brother's shoulder. " Chill Hikaru. She's probably having a flu. Thats all. " He smiled. Hikaru's temper simmered slightly. Not all. but slightly. They all heard a groan and looked to see Haruhi was waking up. She was awake and smiled at the 3 around her. " Hey Guys... What are you all doing here? I can take care of myself.. " She spoke smiling. Hikaru bent down and hugged her. He did this cause 1. To check how warm she was. 2. Cause he's worried. " Hikaru?.. " Haruhi mumbled. He let get of the embrace and looked at her. " You wont be able to stand up much or do much for yourself with that high of a fever Haruhi. " Hikaru stated. She winced slightly, at him figuring it out that easily. Mayumi stood from her chair. " The doctor will be here soon, I will be in the room with you then Haruhi. The twins will be sent out though. " She spoke.

Hikaru stared. " Huh?? But Im her fiancee! I have the right to be - " And was shutted up by Kaoru's hand on his mouth. " Thats fine Mayumi. And Hikaru, its best, she needs to be examined. And dont worry, its a female doctor. " Hikaru glared at his brother but only nodded in reply. A simple knocking came in from the side door. A female doctor stood. Smiling, " I am here, to see Miss Fujioka? " They all nodded. And Haruhi smiled. " haha.. That would be me. "

The doctor smiled. The doctor looked over to the teens. " My name is Dr. Segumi Kerekana. If I may, May I ask you twin males to leave? Female examination and such. " Hikaru and Kaoru nodded leaving. She turned to Mayumi. " You may stay if you wish, but that is up to your friend, whom is my patient for today. " She replied smiling. Haruhi turned to Mayumi. " I'll be fine. You can be first to come in, after the examinations. " Mayumi nodded. and went to the door. " Good Luck, Haruhi! " She opened the door and exited the room, closing it shut.

--

( 3 Hours Later)

The doctor had come out of the room and gave Mayumi a small chart board of the analysis. And left, the Twins, were in another room, so they didnt know it was done. Mayumi entered the room to see a sad Haruhi. " Haruhi, whats wrong?? " Mayumi went to her side immediately. " Look on the board of the analysis "

Analysis Board :

Name : Haruhi Fujioka

Gender : F

Date of Birth : Feb 4th. ( haha I knew this one, this time!! )

Medical History : Only needed glasses prescriptions.

Current Analysis :

Weight : 120 lbs

Height : 155 cm

Reason for check up: Feeling ill.

Harsh fever.

Headaches

Throwing up often

Pale skin. Hurting Stomach.

Tests run - Blood Test

result:............ Nothing.

Result of illness :

Very Mild Flu.

Sick time : 4 weeks.

( hahaha. What did you think it would be?? Review your answer to that! XD )

Haruhi frowned. " I dont wanna be sick for 4 weeks! I need to study and do-- " Mayumi hit her with the board and the Twins walked in. " You will not study, Haruhi. rest Alright? I can bring books home for you. " Hikaru stated. He grabbed the board from Mayumi. Sighing in relief. " We just need to make sure, your okay at night. I can do that. " Hikaru spoke again. Kaoru snorted laughing. " Oh you'll do more than that.. again.. " He whispered laughing his ass off. Hikaru whapped him with Board. " S-shut up! " Hikaru mumbled. Mayumi looked confused. " Haruhi, what are they talking about..? " Haruhi smiled lightly. " Kaoru, since he knows, ask him later tonight. Okay? "

Mayumi nodded. Hikaru stared in terror and Kaoru was STILL laughing his ass off. And continously getting whacked with a cardboard board.

Yuzuha and Seiryo walked in. " I'm guessing you all had a LONG day. Haruhi, Im sure you will be well in no time! And for the time being, Hikaru can stay. Just dont go outta control Hikaru. " Yuzuha spoke smiling. _Too late for that..._ Hikaru thought, blush creeping on his cheek. Haruhi looked down at her blankets that she was in again. Seiryo raised a brow at this but said nothing. The two parents left obviously having much to talk about.

--

Seiryo and Yuzuha we in there rooms. Seiryo brought up a topic. " Did you see Hikaru's and Haruhi's facial expressions when we warned them not to go too far? " Yuzuha nodded. "Yes, I did. Do you think they would have..? " She flipped through her fashion catalog, drawing new designs. Seiryo shrugged. " I doubt it. They were just probably embarrased. " Yuzuha agreed. " Probably! Hey, we should throw a Ball! For Halloween of coarse. There costumes shall be cute! MAGNIFICIENT! Plus they need it for school anyway.. " Yuzuha rambled on and Seiryo gave several sugguestions and laughs were shared among the parents.

-- Haruhi's Hikaru's Room.

Haruhi sat on the bed, snuggled up to Hikaru. " Well we cant do anything now that I'm sick you bozo. " She poked him. He laughed. " Grr you caught me. " They continued to joke and so such. Haruhi was calm and settle with him. " Will our lives be the same like this after marriage?.. " Haruhi pondered out loud. Hikaru smiled. " No. Because it will be much more FUN. " He laughed evilly. She punched him. " Oww. Meanie. " He stuck out his tongue. Haruhi smiled. And kissed him on the cheek. " Good night Hikaru. " She layed down her head burning a bit still. Hikaru placed a hand on her forehead. " I will be right back, I gotta grab you some more cold towels. " He smiled grabbing one quickly and placing it on her forehead. She smiled and looked more a peace. He crawled in beside her, hugging her and smiling. " Good night Haruhi."

-- Kaoru and Mayumi in Kaoru's room. ( His room was farest from his parents. )

Mayumi was DYING of curiousity. " Well??! TELL ME OR I SWEAR KAORU I WILL STRANGLE YOU! " She was already clutching his collar and ontop of him. They were weirdly sitting on the bed. So apprently anyone who walked in, would obviously get the wrongest idea ever.

Kaoru struggled free from underneath her and sat up. " Okay okay. just dont kill me. " He gasped for some breath. " Well.. " Mayumi raised a brow. " Well?? " She pondered.

" Hikaru and Haruhi's relationship on knowing each other grew a couple nights ago." Kaoru stated, cleanest way possible. Mayumi tilted her head. " I still dont get it. Kaoru. You dont need to censor things. They just sound more retarded. " she replied bored. Kaoru smiled. " You asked for it. So if this taints your mind, not my fault~~~~~ " He replied shrugging. Mayumi rolled her eyes. " Yeah, Yeah,whatever. On with the INFO! " She fumed. Kaoru smiled. " Hikaru and Haruhi got busy under the covers in her room 3 nights ago. That explain much? " Mayumi's face paled. " ARE YOU F[honk] ING SERIOUS?!?! " His collar was grabbed again and was unfortunetly in death hold. He choked out his reply. " Yuppp, now let go of me! " She let go, sweat dropping. " sorry. " She giggled nervously. The two bid good night and Mayumi went to her own room. Sleepy and ready to go to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry, It seems smaller than usual to me for some reason! I worked FOREVER on this. I swear, I was going brain dead on this! Writers Block.. grr.. it came and found me.

Its currently 5:43 AM Mountain Time In Canada.

My god. Im not tired. LOL

lol what did you think haruhi had?

Hahaha Hikaru and Haruhi hormones went woooooooo.

Hm.. What should we do about Mayumi and Kaoru? lol

Sugguestions are appreciated!

Reviews are nice.

- Updates might slow a bit, from Writers Block. Trying to make this fic as good a possible for yall! :D -

-Icetiger13

-Dayna


	8. Ch8 : Halloween Extravaganza!

Alrighty... Chapter 8!!!! lol I found most of your reviews hillarious. :D in a good way of coarse!

Any sugguestions on what you wanna see happen, let me know! Wrtiers Block has came and nearly killed me and this story. So... But I have several ideas left. Much to your relief. :D

Should Tamaki become more evil or good?

Should Mori and Honey actually do something other than eat cake?

Should Kyouya do something about Tamaki?  
Should the Twins become well.. Idk, you tell me XD

Should Haruhi and Mayumi become.. well same as twins. idk, you tell me. :D XD

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I wish I did. I love the twins. And hate Tamaki personally.

Question of the Day : Who's your fave character?

Now on with chapter!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi's parents sat there in heaven. Ryoji blowing his head off. " THAT LITTLE BRAT HE F[honk}ING HAD 'THAT' WITH OUR DAUGHTER!! THAT PERVERT! "

He was ranting and ranting and ranting. Kotoko whacked her husband on the head. " Stop being a retard, Ryoji. We were the same. " She spoke clearly. " Our little girl has grown up! I think we should visit them both in a dream! And no harrasing Hikaru either, Ryoji. " Kotoko added a certain tone in her voice at the end of her sentence. Ryoji had put down the Chainsaw he was gonna bring. " awwwwwwwww do I have to? " He whined.

--

Dream Land : ( Hikaru and Haruhi are having the same dream. Cause 1. they are in the same room. 2. well they had to talk to both of em anyway! )

Hikaru and Haruhi woke up in there own rooms. Seeing 2 people. 1 male and 1 female. Hikaru squinted and reconized Ryoji, but the female he didnt. He looked over to see Haruhi was up too. He questioned for a second. " Are we dreaming or are we awake..? " He mumbled. Haruhi shrugged. " I think we are dreaming, Hikaru. .." She whispered. She was in shock. He could tell. The female, he assumed was her mother. Haruhi began to talk. " Mom, Dad, why are you here?.. " Hikaru nodded to her question agreeing.

Kotoko smiled. " Well I wanted to at least meet the man who was marrying my little girl. Also, we heard of your little activity. But luckily, I prevented Ryoji from bringing any chainsaw's to Hikaru. " She laughed. Hikaru was pale at the thought of Ryoji wanted to literally murder him. Ryoji glared at Hikaru. Haruhi frowned. " Dad, it wasn't all his idea. But I'm glad to see you.. It's just... I dont know. It's weird not having any living parents anymore.. " Her eyes watered. Hikaru gave her a hug. Kotoko smiled. " I approve of this boy. I dont get why you dislike him just over one thing. They were bound to do it one day or another anyway! " Haruhi heard her mother's comment and turned red. Hikaru just smiled. Ryoji sighed. " Ok, Okay I get it. I'll let go of the grudge. At least it wasn't the dumb blonde.. I hated that guy. " He spoke. Hikaru laughed. " Mr, Mrs. Fujioka. Tamaki has been a dumbass all his life.. Not like it's gonna change with all honesty. Plus he's been trying to break Haruhi's and my relationship since he found out. The jackass wont give up! " Hikaru was slightly irritated at Tamaki.. STILL. Ryoji, who was also irritated alongside Hikaru. " Does any of you care if I take a chainsaw to the blonde? As a 'wonderful' nightmare? He wont die, just be tortured in his sleep. " Ryoji had an evil smirk. Haruhi and Hikaru nodded. " Go ahead. Tamaki has been bugging me lately Dad. " Kotoko sighed. And let her husband to it. Ryoji leaped for Joy. " Okay, Kiddo's. I will visit you again sometime! For now, to torture your tormentor! Bye Haruhi I love you! And Hikaru, your not too shabby. For a 16 yr old. " Ryoji dissappeared to go kill- I mean haunt Tamaki.

Kotoko smiled and hugged Haruhi. " It's been a while dear. Hasn't it? " She smiled sadly. Haruhi nodded. " Yes, it has.. Since the Alice in wonderland. You were there.. I missed you alot Mom. " Hikaru stared, then remembered that she had tears from her eyes, the day they went to cosplay Alice In Wonderland.

The mother and daughter chatted to what seemed forever. Hikaru sat there, happy cause she was happy. And got to meet her mother. Kotoko looked at her time limit. " well off to go now soon honey. I will be at your guys wedding, watching from above with your father. He wanted to mentally give you away. We are grateful, when you told me, your friend Kyouya will be assisting that. For both you and Mayumi. " Kotoko smiled. Haruhi replied. " We would have asked Tamaki to help. But after the incidents, not so sure. " Haruhi smiled. Hikaru laughed. " No, he would probably end up kidnapping you. That would not be good. I would actually maybe kill him for it.. " Hikaru plotted evilly. Kotoko went and hugged Hikaru too. " Huh..? " He mumbled for a moment. Kotoko let go and smiled. " Please Take care of her Hikaru. Your currently the person who means most to her. Alongside to some others in the future. " Hikaru tilted his head. Those in the future..? Who could she be talking about? He disminded it and waved to his Mother In Law. " Nice meeting you, Mrs. Fujioka. " she smiled. " Just call me Kotoko. And Haruhi? " Haruhi took eye contact with her mom. " yes? " Kotoko gave her a picture. " You might wanna look at this, for a while. You wont reconize much, but you will understand one day. Good night you two. I have to go stop your father, before he mentally scar's that boy.

The picture remained in there hands, The dream still slightly continuing. Hikaru and Haruhi looked at the picture. It looked like a picture of a family. Before they could reconzie anything or anyone in the picture, they both had woken up.

--

Tamaki, who was being chained to a cross and a Ryoji, with a chainsaw, and evil intents decided to haunt Tamaki. - Due to further scenes, it will be skipped because of lord knows how much blood content the rich bastard. -

--

The 4 weeks passed quickly. Haruhi revovered gracefully. She was back at school with Mayumi, Kaoru, and Hikaru. And unfortunetly could talk to Tamaki again. Kyouya waved his hand in hello and welcomed her back. He was nice, for since he was asked to give her, away at her own wedding. He was like a father character all though called a mother in the host club. Reasons why, is because he could take care of small kids easily. Which was very very strange. He was normally evil. What went wrong there? Haruhi thought. Her mind bubble popping, Hikaru tapped her shoulder. " You zoned out there, what you thinkin bout? " He was curious. Yet he can be dressed as a cat, he couldnt be killed. So they say..

" I wasn't thinking bout much. Just the wedding. Mayumi and Kaoru have been getting closer to each other. Isn't that great? " Haruhi smiled. Hikaru laughed. " Oh yeah. Little brother has got a lady. I know he likes kids, so I bet you, in 2 years, We are gonna get many neices and newphews! " He joked. Rolling on the floor laughing. Kaoru happened to hear him and drag him out the door. Many crashes, bangs, screams and whacks were heard. Kaoru came in looking very clean. Hikaru came in, his clothes rustled, his hair disarrayed and well looked like he got the crap beaten out of him. He held his pointer finger up and slouched slightly. " Do. Not.. Underestimate. Younger siblings or twin brothers of possible equal strength. " Then he fell over. Mayumi just looked at Hikaru on the floor then over to Kaoru, who happened to be whistling innocently. Haruhi's sweat dropped and the day continued on after that.

--

Long after majoirty of the day passed. Kaoru sat on the chair a computer designing and ordering several things. Halloween was approaching, and a party was planned at the school. Class 2-A of ther group has planned another scaring contest and so such. Tamaki and Kyouya were now 3-A and well Mori and Honey were in College or real world. He didnt remember which really. His and Hikaru's costumes were quite interesting. They were warriors. Not of edo era. Well. Hikaru's costume, he had a black uniform, and has some accessories.

Kaoru's uniform, was his opposite. he had white. With black outlinings and accessories.

The girl's uniforms kind of went with there own. Just in dress forms and so such. Just Haruhi was Black - Light Pink. and Mayumi was White - Yellow. So...... They kind of matched of origin? It was kinda cosplay of Early Japan times. Hence Halloween, was time to be dressing.

--

Yuzuha glinted evilly at her wonderful creations. It was the event night. Where all the teens had to dress up. Hikaru and Kaoru looking well. Very annoyed because there costumes were interesting. Mayumi and Haruhi acting shy. All the costumes were made of silk and kind colors. Mayumi had her hair up in braids. Haruhi had her's curled neatly at the bottom. Ribbons both in the girls hair. Hikaru and Kaoru's hair were spiked as usual.

" You kids have fun! And remember, get the other teams good! BYE! !!" Yuzuha yelled at the four teens while they left. Little do they know, it was gonna be a long night.

--

Tamaki, Kyouya, Nekozawa, Mori and Honey decided to pull pranks. All for different reasons of coarse!

Tamaki - wants to be hero to comfort Haruhi and win her heart.

Kyouya - To get some awesome photos' and merchandise to sell.

Nekozawa - wants to scare people and have fun.

Mori - Because Honey came.

Honey - Cause he got free candy to do so.

The elder teens - early adults went around setting various traps. A famous rope trap they caught Hikaru and Haruhi in. And some new ones. Rubber sticky floors, that you get stuck to, and get sucked into. Which also, is 1 layer. So you get stuck, you sink you fall into the other floor into another trap. Which was a locked room. With recorded noises and scares for the victims. There was 1 escape route, but was hard to find.

Another trap, was in the elevator. It become stuck, the temperature would rise, the lights would flicker. It would turn back and on and head to the top floor. The victims walk out and either way they go, there was a rope trap. Waiting. And the Rope traps were opague, so once u got trapped, no one could see whats going on in there or out there. Plus you couldnt cut it until let down. There were 1000's of breathing holes though, so no one would suffocate.

Hikaru, Haruhi walked out first of the Limo. Walking onto the school grounds. Arms linked. Kaoru and Mayumi following suit. They got tons of compliments on there costumes. And soon it almost struck midnight. The clock struck 12 and the party began. The teams set out, to scare others bringing tons and tons of there supplies with them.

Hikaru and Haruhi had a couple of skulls to chuck into the elevator. And Kaoru and Mayumi had some stuff to place on the stairs. Little did they know traps were already laid and too there doom they went.

Hikaru and Haruhi had gotten stuck in the elevator. Haruhi panicked as it got warmer. Black + heat = Not good. White + Heat = okay ish. Her and Hikaru were the ones wearing black out of the costumes made. So they were like team devil. The two sat there, sweating in the heat. Hikaru unzipped the front of his costumes vest. Haruhi, only unbuttoned a bit at the neck collar and sides. Not much she could do, cant reveal much. all though she did 'that' with him. Now's not the place. " Hikaru, how the hell are we gonna get out?? " Haruhi was annoyed now. They tried everything. Hikaru sighed. " I have NO clue. We are stuck. " Hikaru exasperated. Haruhi frowned. The lights went back on and started moving. The two teens smiled and got up, Fixing there costumes and was at top floor. They headed left towards another trap, unknowingly and got stuck in the rope trap again. Hikaru and Haruhi were stuck in a very awkward position. Hikaru ended up ontop of Haruhi, and well we too close. Sure, it was awkward and stuff, they dont mind it that much. Haruhi tried searching for holes to cut. But nothing. No can do. " Looks like I can't cut it Hikaru. We are stuck until we are found. " Haruhi stated, once they got into comfortable positions. Hikaru frowned. " Guess so. What are we gonna do now? " He groaned. Haruhi shrugged. " Chat, or something. I doubt anyone will hear or be around for another 4 hours yet. " Haruhi replied casually not caring. Hikaru had a sly look on his face. " We could make out for a little while. " He leaned over to her. Haruhi blushed. " Later Hikaru. not now. " She hesitated to reply. Hikaru smirked. " Oh really? We wont go that far. Trust me. In a school, never a good idea. " He laughed sitting back into his position before. Haruhi let out her breath and sat there. She smiled at Hikaru's sillyness. " I can never tell when your serious or when your joking some days Hikaru. " The two continue to chat or do whatever inside the trap. Tamaki was hitting his head on the wall for his dull stupidity, this only ended up bringing Hikaru and Haruhi closer. Nekozawa then dragged Tamaki away, which left Haruhi and Hikaru there by themselves anyway.

--

Kaoru and Mayumi were only on the stairs for a few seconds. And it was working. Sticky and stuck Mayumi panicked. Kaoru was stuck as well. " Kaoru, we are sinking in it!! " Mayumi bursted out, She hugged Kaoru just so they wouldnt seperate. The two continued to sink and fell through the floor.

Landing on the floor, the two gasped for air. Looking at the bizarre room. Candles, spooks and such were everywhere. " This is the lamest, failed attempt of scary looking room ever... " Mayumi mumbled. Kaoru nodded. Looking around for an exit on the doorless room, they looked behind a closet. Seeing a door. The room was no longer doorless. They opened the door, to reveal a very long, dark black hall. Which would take hours walking so it seemed. The two teens entered and went around. To only figure out it was a maze. The two pondered for hours on end. They found an exit. But the moment the exited the room. They landed in a rope trap, like Hikaru and Haruhi did. Mayumi was now very irritated. And Kaoru was just gonna pass out. The two sat up and sat beside each other. :" I'm exsausted! " Mayumi finally spoke. Kaoru nodded. Doozing off. The two fell asleep, in the rope trap, waiting to be found at some point.

--

It marked 7 hours since Hikaru and Haruhi got stuck. And only the beginning for Kaoru and Mayumi. Hikaru and Haruhi happened to 4 hours into the boring thing and woke up just a now. They found a note underneath where Haruhi was sitting. Hikaru was curious, so he lifted the sleeping Haruhi and took the note out. He opened it up.

- Plans to win Haruhi's Heart. - By Tamaki Suoh. Hikaru didnt notice that Haruhi was reading it too. Cause she woke up when he lifted her.

1. Scare them.

2. When shes cornered away and sad, comfort her.

3. Make a lie about Hikaru.

4. Advance from that point.

5. Advance and Advance at that Point too.

6. Make Hikaru jealous.

Result : They break up, Then we go out and get married instead! YAY!

Hikaru was about to crumple it, but Haruhi took the note from him. He stared. " Sorry did I wake you? " He whispered. She shrugged. " Not really, I was reading it too. Tamaki, you moron.. " She mumbled. Ripping the paper in half. Giving Hikaru one half. They crumpled the paper and shoved it in there pockets. Haruhi blushed when her stomach growled. Hikaru wrapped his arm around haruhi's waist. " Just go back to sleep, so you wont mind your stomach so much. I will figure a way out so that way we can go home. " He whispered. She only nodded and fell asleep again. Hikaru sat there. Looking for any part of the rope's weakness.

--

Mayumi and Kaoru made a plan on how to get out. To shake the trap back and forth. Basically, they had to bump into each other. ( NO. not that. They have clothes on you monkeys. :P Its to break the trap. ) They heard a ripping noise and feeling a falling sensation in there stomachs. They landed on the floor with an oof. Kaoru was ontop of Mayumi under the rope. the top was open and they crawled out. They walked down the hall and saw people stuck in the rope trap. Hikaru happened to call Kaoru on his phone and the moment they were in the same hall.

Kaoru answered his phone. " Hey Hikaru, where are ya? "

Hikaru was annoyed. " I can hear your voice, other than my phone Kaoru. You nearby? Me and Haruhi got trapped in the rope cage thing.. again. Like last year. Except, well we cant see much and we have been in here for like 7 hours now. Mind helpping? " He replied in his phone. Haruhi was now awake. Listening to Kaoru's instructions.

Kaoru replied casually. " Well all me and Mayumi did was move the rope cage around. So we had to move alot. We often bumped into each other, just heads up on that. So make it sway and it should break down and open the top. "

Hikaru wanted to leap for joy. " Haruhi, you heard the guy. " They nodded and moved or jumped around in the small space. hearing a rip noise the net came flying down. Ontop of each other, they crawled out to see Mayumi and Kaoru. Hikaru smiled cheesily. " Thanks Bro. Now we go home! I want food.. " He muttered. Haruhi's stomach made noises again. They all laughed and went home. Arms linked again.

Tamaki at this point was bashing his head to the wall several times enough to be abusing his brain some more. Kyouya had several photo's and records of all there moments. Nekozawa got to use his black magic on a staircase today. Mori got to make rope traps and Honey got alot of candy.

All were happy ish. Except for Tamaki, who was now bleeding. Kyouya dragged him to one of his families hospitals and so went on with the Halloween days.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

6:46 AM! Wowzers.

Typed it up anyway. I might draw there costumes. They intrigue me. If my mind doesnt go crazy here. LOL

anyways. wow tons of reviews. 18 - 22. from 1 chapter! Thats tons. Awesome guys, thanks! make sure to tell me about your fave character.

I might be making another ficition that has to do with this pairing. Do you guys want another OC to be with Kaoru? Or leave him single the next fic I make?

Its up to you. Anyway,

Reviews, sugguestions and questions are appreicated!!

-Icetiger 13

-Dayna.


	9. Ch9: Sugar is like Crack?

Haha. Chapter 9 is on the way. 3 days have passed. Didnt plan that. Sorry! Writers block, as stated in my new fic, Ouran Goes Gangster has abducted my brain to my misfortune. So updates would occur slower for a bit.

or chapters may be shorter.. We will find out ne?

Diclaimer : Do Not Own Ouran, just the fic.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

December, approaching quickly. Young children singing songs or making snowman. Hikaru hated it all ever so bitterly like the winter's cold wind. Kaoru, also hated it, from that day when they figured out, by that one girl. No one could tell them apart. But Kaoru, was less hateful towards it, because he did realize that both him and Hikaru have girlfriends who can tell them apart just fine. There nanny was for once, wrong in the statement of the real world.

Hikaru stayed inside his room, drawing all sorts of fashion designs. Haruhi has been slightly more emotional lately. Hikaru sighed at his desk. _This was her first christmas without her father. And if I remember correctly her mother died at this time of year too.. _He sat there pondering. Remembering there latest small arguement this morning.

Flashback -- Arguement, 10 AM Hitachiin Household, Hikaru's room

Haruhi on Hikaru's chair. Flipping through his designs he made. She frowned. He had to work later today, in the Modelling Station. Where women would try his designs. And most of them were thing strap, or strapless dresses. She felt.. very jealous.

Hikaru came out of his bathroom, towel on his shoulders and had long jeans on, but no shirt, he was drying his hair while looking over to Haruhi, with a raised Eyebrow. " Why so foul Haruhi? " Haruhi pouted. " Why is all your dresses in your design book, for today strapless or thin strap? Its like... you want to look at women very oddly. " She uttered. Hikaru put a shirt. " Nope. Its just the winter dress design collection. Kaoru made miniture sweaters for each of them, if thats what your wondering.. But Haruhi. You sound _Jealous_. " Hikaru had a sly smirk on his face. Haruhi was just having an emotional moment. She rolled her eyes and left. Hikaru sighed and went over to his desk.

End Flashback--

Hikaru thumped his head on the desk. He could understand that. but Haruhi was not that kind of person. He drew stuff like that for the Summer Catalog. And some unique shirt designs for the Fall. But she normally wasnt so over emotional. But the thought of her Father and Mother popped in his head again. Yawning he went over to his window. Cursing. " .Cloudy. Cold. Days. " He scowled. Heading back to his desk, shutting the lamp light off. He felt very tired. (A/N : ** cough ** cough** that should explain something? )

Falling on his large bed, his eye closed automatically. Sleep over coming him.

--

Kaoru was heading for the Work Station, going into Hikaru's room, seeing him asleep he smiled._ Let him rest for today.. He can go next time. _Kaoru only smile and closed the door again, walking down the stairs. He remembered Hikaru saying something about Christmas trees for tommorrow._ Buy, and decorate. Commoner style_. He snorted. _That should be interesting..._ He smiled and went out the door. _It might snow today... It reminds me of so long ago..._ Kaoru smiled at the fact everything has changed. Due to there own benefits and joy's. Entering the Limo he stared out the window.

-- Skipping the show --

Kaoru, entering the house seeing Haruhi sitting on the couch exsausted. Finding it odd he went over to her and poked her cheek. She was out. Asleep. He laughed silently and headed up the stairs to check on his brother, then Mayumi. He opened the door to his brother's room. He was on the computer desk, typing like mad. Hikaru spotted him, ran up to him and started shaking the living life outta him. " WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME! HOLY S[honk] IT WAS LIKE 5 HOURS AGO KAOOOOOOORU! " Kaoru could have sworn, after his brother's screaming he went deaf or something for 30 seconds there. Kaoru wacked him with a small portfolio he had in his hands to shut him up. " Its fine Hikaru! Anyway, just checking in on you. You were sleeping last time I checked, so I left you be. You probably needed it. Haruhi looks half passed out on the couch downstairs, you might wanna get her back into her room. " Kaoru informed his brother peacefully, prancing off to Mayumi's quarters.

Hikaru stared at his brother. Oooooookayyyyy..... Hikaru thought and left for the basement.

Kaoru entered Mayumi's room seeing her munching on sugar cookies and having hot cocoa nearby. She was staring out the window and had her ipod playing on her ihome. Kaoru smiled when she spun around to greet him. " Kaoru!! Hey! How did the fashion thing go? " She was jumpy and had sugar crumbs on her cheek. Kaoru smiled. Like Last year all over again. " They went fine Mayumi. " He leaned in close licking the crumbs off her face. Mayumi was red. " K-K-K-Kaoru! You could have just told me! " Mayumi stuttered. Kaoru smiled stupidly. " Relax. So why are you watching out the window? " He tilted his head slightly, his strawberry blonde hair falling to the side abit while doing so. Mayumi smiled. " I'm waiting for snow to fall. I love the snow. " She smiled cheekily. Kaoru smiled at this_. Winter just starts to mend over and over.. Its like that event.. all those years ago, is finally being covered._ Kaoru thought. Mayumi smiled. " What are you thinking about Kaoru? " He smiled and told her about that one incident. She looked so sad at the end. " That sucks! The girl who couldnt tell who apart and that nanny. All though she taught you many things. " Kaoru was still smiling. " But she was wrong. About no one telling us apart. There's you, The King, Haruhi and a few others who can tell us apart. This year just kept getting better and better. Its like that moment in the past with that girl never happened. Its like grass getting covered in a new snowfall. " Kaoru stated wisely. Mayumi looked at him like he was some retard. Kaoru shrugged. " What? " Mayumi nimbled a bit on her cookie some more. " You sounded like some old wise guy there. Who knew you used your brain. " She spoke playfully. Kaoru glared in a funny way. Tackling her into a warm hug, white specks appearing falling from outside the window. There was a balcony the led out of the large window. Kaoru, taking Mayumi along, opened it and took a seat on the still dry couch out there. She stared in awe while hugging him. " Its so pretty. Isn't it Kaoru? " Kaoru smiled and nodded. " Yeah.. It is. " The two sat there watching the snow in the medium cold weather smiling at the falling snow.

--

Haruhi in her small dreamland. She smiled happily. She felt like she was elevated and being taken somewhere. Then placed onto something soft and covered with something warm. Haruhi steadily opened her eyes. Blurry at first, but squinted enough to know it was Hikaru. He looked at her wide eyed. " Uh.. Gomen. I woke you didn't I? " Haruhi shook her head. " No.. you didn't Hikaru. " She mumbled hazily. He smiled. " I.. I didn't go to that thing today. I fell asleep and Kaoru left me here.. So if that resolves from this morning.. " He mumbled looking away. Haruhi smiled. " Hikaru. It's fine. I was just having my 'emotional moments ' " She explained. Hikaru .. still didnt get it. But lets just leave it at that.

Haruhi sat there chatting with Hikaru. She turned her attention over to the window. Smiling brightly she takes off the blankets and drags Hikaru over to the window. " It's snowing.. " She mumbles. Hikaru looks to the corner of the room. " Guess so. " He replied bluntly. Haruhi turned. " Hikaru, do you not like the snow? " Hikaru sighed. " Hate it with all the pure gut I have left. From that one time. Anyway, I already told you that story. Why do you like the snow? " Hikaru turned the question to her. Haruhi placed a finger on her chin and was looking like she was thinking. " Well. When my mother was alive, and these memories are kind of faded, but I remember vaguely making snowman or snow angels with her, even when she was sick. And my dad would always make hot chocolate or something when we came back in. " She smiled at the fond memory. " Plus winter, covers the damage, like scars and spring shows them that they have dissappeared. Summer is when our scars are forgotten and Fall is when they are made again. " Haruhi stated. Hikaru snorted. " You sound like an old scholar with that theory. " Haruhi laughed along too.

--

The night passed by silently.

And it was morning again. Marking the 22nd. 3 days before Christmas. 2 days before Christmas eve.

Haruhi and Mayumi's sweat dropped when the twins were chanting something about 'commoner traditions' They finished buying the tree. They had alot of ornaments to choose from. Just we there were 2 hyper active twin teenage brothers who were asking 900 questions. Hikaru stared puzzled at the ornament. " Haruhi? How do you put this on the tree? " Haruhi looked at him like 'what planet are you from? ' kind of ordeal. " Uh you put it on a branch where the hook is... Hikaru, Kaoru, have you guys ever decorated trees? " Haruhi stood there questioning them now. Kaoru and Hikaru had blank faces. " Nope. The maids usually do it. Or it's fake trees they pull outta boxes. " Kaoru explained. The two girls nodded.

A couple of hours passed, Hikaru and Kaoru were hiding upstairs somewhere. Mayumi and Haruhi were in the kitchen cooking.

Mayumi was cooking more Sugar Cookies and planned to give some to Kaoru later.

Haruhi was making Chocolate chip cookies to give to Hikaru.

The guys upstairs, were wrapping gifts they bought for the people they meet in less than a few years.

Kaoru stared at his pile he wrapped and the few left unwrapped. His attention snapped over to his brother. " So much changes eh? First in our world.. It was just us. Now.. There Mayumi and Haruhi. And they opened it further to others too. And this was all in what? 2-3 years? " Kaoru spoke his thought out loud. Hikaru nodded in agreement. " If we didn't meet that dumbass blonde, been in the host club, or Met Haruhi and Mayumi. We would be sitting here miserable. Bored. And probably have a fake 10 ft tall tree for all we know. " Hikaru decided to add detail, much to Kaoru's happy humor. Kaoru's nose twitched. And he went very hyper. Much to Hikaru's hell.

Simple Math in Hikaru's Head. Something he and his brother have major differences on. :

Kaoru + anything sugary or of sugar content = End of World.

Hikaru + Sugar = Nothing

What food affects Hikaru? Coffee. Enough said.

Now here what kill's Hikaru. Sleep content for both twins vary. Sugar is a differnet story. :

Hikaru + too little sleep = End of World.

Kaoru + too little sleep = Crazy

Hikaru + too much sleep = Crazy

Kaoru + too much sleep = cranky for some reason.

So they both either sleep 8 hrs or your dead.

End of Math equasions in Hikaru's head.

Sweat dropped on that theory, seeing Kaoru rushing down into the Kitchen. He decided to follow his brother into the kitchen to see the teen girls cooking. Cookies. Haruhi had chocolate chip cookies.

And Mayumi had sugar cookies.

Kaoru had a happy face on. Hikaru was just.. happy. Food makes guys happy. True fact. Hikaru looked at the cookies, stared and wanted to take one. He could hear Haruhi's laugh ring in his ears. " Take one. I made them for you anyway. " Haruhi smiled. Hikaru had a happy grin and began to eat many cookies.

Kaoru was very very very happy. Sugar theory in affect.

Sugar to Kaoru, is basically crack.

But. sugar isnt a drug.

Mayumi smiled when Kaoru was happy about cookies. And well, laughing her ass off at his 'Sugar high' Mode. Hikaru had a video camera. To film ' Kaoru's Sugar High Christmas '.

Kaoru was on the walls, hanging off garlands, and lord knows what else. Hikaru was laughing when Kaoru ran into the wall after some point. " O-o-o-oh that was so funny. I guess I forgot to warn you guys. Kaoru gets a little too crazy, if he consumes too much sugar you see. And I film these times to show him how hillarious he's being! I have easter ones, Halloween ones, summer holiday ones. Man there is more than 100 events on that, that you cant forget of! " Hikaru was laughing and laughing. His laugh was a melody. He barely laughed this much in public. Haruhi smiled. so things are changing at least.. The something struck an idea. " Hikaru? Then what makes you hyper of sorts? " Haruhi asked. Hikaru froze for a second. " Coffee. Never give me coffee. Unless your asking for your 50 percent death wish or laughter of the ages. I saw videos Kaoru made when i was younger.. Never drank cafefine or products of that sort since. " The conversation was interrupted when Kaoru decided to leave the house using a window. Mayumi and Haruhi panicked. Hikaru laughed. " Leave him be, he'll be back soon, trust me. " The girls nodded and sat down in the living room area.

It was 3 hours later Kaoru hopped back into the window, they just fixed. He looked dead tired. Hikaru stared at brother. " Sugar rush over yet? " Kaoru's only reply was falling over. " I take that as yes. " Kaoru groaned on the floor. " HIkkkkkkka ruuuuuuu.. " Kaoru got up off the floor. Hikaru looked at him funny. " Yeah? " Not expecting nothing.

" WHY THE HELL DID U LET ME JUMP OUT THE GOD DAMN WINDOW YOU RETARD!? IN MINUS 20 CELSUIS WEATHER?" He yelled shaking his brother like crazy. Hikaru probably had half his brains shaken out. " Uh? It was funny and not the first time you jumped out a window, or off a balcony, or off the staircase, or off the railing on the 2nd floor. " Hikaru stated laughing. The girls had gone to sleep, by the way, it was 2 am in the morning.

Kaoru's left eye twitched. " Oh really? How about your cafefine rushes? You dug a hole in the backyard thinking you would find China, but we are in Japan, so you would find America. Then you ran around the garden half naked 2 years ago. Then when we went to mom's work -- " Hikaru shut him up. " Okay Okay. I get it. Here's the video. Watch it. its funny. Anyways night! " Hikaru pondered off after giving Kaoru the video tape. Kaoru smiled." Night" and Followed suit. Went to his room, popped out the little chip into his comp and watched the video.

This video possibly contains Kaoru on sugar. Which could be considered crack by the way he acts. - Video copyrights of Hikaru Hitachiin.

Kaoru is going to have revenge.... back to video...

" haha, Kaoru, if you eat too many cookies, your gonna go sugar high again. " Hikaru stated goofily. Mayumi and Haruhi were laughing too. Kaoru smiled at this.

Then apprently he was Jumping off walls, furniture, garlands, like he was some sort of Tarzan, and landed into a wall.

_Greaaaaaaaaaat. Im so slipping cafefine to Hikaru tommorrow.. REVENGE! _Kaoru plotted evilly. He shut the computer down and went to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Its.. 7:32 AM. So if there are errors, monkey it. I dont care if there any lol. You try typing at this hour. I bet u 1 - 100 u would do the same I did XD XD

hahaha.. anyway sorry late update huh? I think this chapter may have needed more spunk. But I have no ideas really. So for now. I think the Kaoru - Sugar like crack ideal works.

Anyone wanna see Hikaru on Cafefine? ;)

Opinions, sugguestions, reviews and questions are appreciated! :D

-Icetiger13


	10. Ch10:Hikaru on Coffee and Christmas Joy

Okays. Sailor Music.

I looked at your review and I'm quite confused.

"What are u saying when u saying when u say 5:43 am compared to ur time?"

Is what you questioned. Now you see. I wasn't comparing anything. Where does it say I was? and to answer another part. I am infact western. I live in western canada. Always have. For 14 years. basically the day i was born. Reason I reply here and not on message, Is because you have it disabled. Anyhoo! ( no im not targetting you, just replying. ** runs and hides in hopes of not being killed ** ) also glad you like the story! :D

And.........

Thank you to everyone else who have reviewed thus far. I appreciate it! :D I hope writers block isnt being a pain to anyone. If so, I hope it runs away one day. XD if that even made sense for that matter .

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru, on his computer made a preview to his film of the prank on his brother.

Today. Was December 23rd.

Koaru dropped hot chocolate flavouring in coffee.

Went and bought disguised coffee crisps and anything else with cafefine. Kaoru's sweet revenge will come. He smirked evilly as he knocked on his brother's door. Hikaru answered it tiredly. Kaoru had a bunch of snacks for his sleepy head brother. Hikaru smiled and thanked Kaoru and began to eat and drink. Hikaru flinched. And Kaoru turned on the camera.

Might I mind you, Haruhi and Mayumi were in on this too, for the fun of it all. Haruhi, taking the dishes away and well poked Hikaru. Hikaru twitched. He grabbed Haruhi into a big bear hug. " Who the hell just gave me coffee Haruhi? " He muttered. Kaoru stood in shock. How the hell did he know??? Kaoru thought frantically. Haruhi muttered. " Kaoru.. Hikaru. Uh. you okay there? " Hikaru smiled. " I think I might have to punish you later for being in on the trick miss. Now you might want to run. I am MUCH worse than Kaoru on his sugar rush. " He let go of Haruhi. She went out of the room flustered. Kaoru laughed nerviously. " I forgot to mention. Hikaru becomes a demon. When he's on cafefine. So he's hyper, a demon and well.. has alot of chaos and laughter going on. Im still gonna video tape it all! " Kaoru had a gleam in his eyes. Haruhi laughed. " Good luck Kaoru, We will watch from a safe distance! " Haruhi took Mayumi's wrist and they went off. To the other side of the house and watched the 2nd floor patiently.

11 am. Ominous aura's came from Hikaru's room. The door slammed open and everyone jumped. Well except for Kaoru. He was video taping. He waved to his brother. " Why hello! Hikaru! How are ya? Its hour 1 of your crazy coffee rush! " Kaoru smiled backing away at least 4 meters. Hikaru glared at him. " You. Dead. After. " Hikaru scurried off. Or well. Taking easy route downstairs. He jumped off the railing of the 2nd floor down into the living room where Mayumi and Haruhi was. Scaring them instantly. Kaoru wasn't kidding when Hikaru became demonic on coffee. And risky and hyper. Im guessing risky- demon stage.

Hikaru walked over to Haruhi. Haruhi didnt move. Hikaru looked down on her. " Do we have any kind of fruit or anything milk, fruit product in this house? " He asked in a very shaky voice. Haruhi stared. " Um.. I dont think so why? " She tiled her head. Hikaru scowled. " Shit. Then this coffee rush is gonna last until I go to sleep or till tommorrow, from the amount Kaoru gave me. I am slightly conscious at the moment but in the next 30 min. I guarantee you will want to be at least 100 miles away from this place. " Hikaru warned leaving the room. Haruhi and Mayumi gulped. Unlike Kaoru, Hikaru was still conscious minded for the first hour and a half until the rush takes over. They saw Kaoru come down the stairs smile on his face wandering behind Hikaru the entire day.

30 minutes have passed and you could have sworn Hikaru walked into walls, stair rails and everything. One of there glass back doors, he walked through and broke it and didnt care and kept going outside in shorts and a tanktop too. And it was snowing. Lots. Hikaru came back in and walked pass Kaoru. Who still was filming this demonic nature of his insane brother.

Hikaru walked passed Haruhi and Mayumi. Hikaru tried to not meet eye contact with either. Cause then he might end up doing something brash without thinking too much.

Continuing on his way, Hikaru walked through one of the doors again, breaking it.

Hours and hours have passed it was 10 pm and Hikaru was still very silent and unphased. Then they heard him squeak. Kaoru's eyes widened. Hikaru spun around and looked at Kaoru and his camera. Hikaru looked evil. And was laughing. Hikaru took the camera, duct taped it to his head and went screaming around the house. Haruhi and Mayumi were in night gowns and watched the teenager jump off floors, furniture, walls, ledges and run around the block 5 times in his boxers.

Hikaru returned very tired. He went up to Kaoru. Punched in straight on and Kaoru landed into the wall, breaking the wall in the process. " EVER. GIVE. ME. COFFEE. YOU. REGRET. " Hikaru spoke, taking the tape and camera off. He turned it off. And collasped on the floor.

Mayumi and Haruhi stood there. Seeing half of Kaoru's body in a wall. And Hikaru on the floor. In his boxers and no shirt. He must have lost his tank top somewhere. They looked over and saw a ripped cloth material. Which appeared to be his tanktop he had earlier. Haruhi and Mayumi's sweat dropped. They dragged the boys to there rooms and placed them to there beds and went to sleep not so long after.

--

Morning arose the next day. Hikaru, looking refreshed and happy. Kaoru looking like, he went to hell and back. Hikaru looked at Kaoru. " Heh, thats what you get for giving me too much coffee bro. I did save the tape for you to watch though. I found it this morning and watched it and man! I outta say, never give me coffee ever again! Im worse than you on sugar. " Kaoru only nodded in agreement and put his head on the table tiredly. The girls came into the room. Hikaru spun his attention to Haruhi. And Mayumi. " Mayumi, may you spend the day with Kaoru? I wanna hang with Haruhi today. " Mayumi only nodded and went to hang with Kaoru.

Hikaru dragged Haruhi into his studies room. " Okay, what did you do in that plan to give me coffee based products? " Haruhi's sweat dropped. " Uh.. well. It wasnt instant coffee for one.. and well lots of caffeine? " Haruhi smiled innocently as possible. Hikaru pinned her to the wall. " Bad, bad Haruhi. Me and caffeine makes me demonic for once. And can last for DAYS. While Kaoru only lasts hours. Right now, Im zoned out, much to all your guys benefits. " Hikaru stated his face close to her's. Haruhi gulped. " H-Hikaru? What are you gonna do? " She was a little curious at why he was so close. Hikaru smiled. " I'm just pinning you the wall to annoy you. Maybe kiss you. You wouldn't know until a while yet, now would you? " He smirked. He loved playing mind games on her. Enspecially when she couldnt figure them out. " Huuh?? " She stayed confused.

But she could have pushed him away but never did. She was probably pinned there for a good hour.

-- ( no. they didnt do anything. Most they would do, if probably make out. XD XD )

Kaoru and Mayumi sat there on the couch. " They are taking a long time. Like it's really quiet? Should we check on them? " Mayumi considered. Kaoru smirked. " We should. That should be funny. "

The two teens went upstairs. And stood outside the room door. It was very silent. They opened the door quietly and peeked in. Seeing there weird little make out session, Kaoru coughed loudly. The two broke apart there and well Kaoru and Mayumi stood there smiling at the door. Hikaru, was scratching the back of his neck and Haruhi was laughing nervously. Kaoru smiled. " If you two are finished, I think it's time to go and eat something. I'm starving! " Kaoru's stomach rumbled and the 4 laughed, going back downstairs.

----------------------

Mayumi sat there in wonder. _Hikaru and Haruhi are so close. And yet me and Kaoru barely actually kiss each other. I feel kinda jealous. _She thought sadly, sighing. Kaoru walked in on her thinking moment and tapped her shoulder. " Whats bugging you, Mayumi? " Kaoru spoke nonchantly. Mayumi smiled. " It's nothing Kaoru. Whats up? " Kaoru didn't like her answer. " I just wanna know what are you thinking about? " Kaoru replied a little quieter this time. They were in Mayumi's room. So no one can interrupt. Mayumi looked away blushing slightly. Then returned his eye contact. " I told you, its nothing Kaoru! Dont worry about it. " Kaoru only sighed.

Since the Journals have been fully written, they have yet to get new ones. So Kaoru didn't know what she was thinking anymore. So Kaoru's method. Pestering time. Kaoru thought.

" whats bugging you?"

" Nothing"

"Whats bugging you"

"Nothing"

"whats bugging you?"

"Its nothing Kaoru!"

"Yes it is. Whats bugging you?

"Augh. Its NOTHING"

"Your getting mad. There is something. Whats bugging you?" Mayumi was now very annoyed and well fell for his trap of coarse.

" ITS NOTHING! I SAY! NOTHING. ITS NOT ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU BARELY HUG OR KISS ME ANYMORE! " She placed hands on her mouth. _Oh shit oh shit. I said it._ Mayumi felt her eyes water. " E-excuse me. " She uttered and went to run off. But a warm hand grabbed her wrist and was pulled into Kaoru's chest. " So that's what's bugging you. " He whispered. Mayumi just stood there amazed. He was so calm about it. " Sorry.. I know its not much of a deal to you or -- " Mayumi mumbled but was cut off. Kaoru was kissing her. For the first time in months. She was numb. Happy. And well very full of emotions. He drew apart from her and smiled. " It is a big deal. My princess doesnt feel loved. So I guess I need to smooch her everyday ne? " He teased. But he meant it in a loving way. Mayumi smiled and hugged him again. " Arigato Kaoru. " They stood there like that. For a while.

--

Hikaru and Haruhi sat there eating silently. All coffee content, was away. Hikaru was slowing back down to normal. Haruhi smiled. " Well now I know never to give you anything with caffeine in it." She commently. Hikaru only nodded. Munching on a few strawberries. Haruhi eyed the strawberries mercilessly. Hikaru laughed. " Here. Have one. Before your staring kills it. " He popped the small strawberry in her mouth. She munched on it smiling. Hikaru smiled a bit more. Hikaru had a ton of fruit left. Bored it threw a grape at Haruhi. She looked at him like.. 'what the hell? ' She smiled, took a bunch of grapes and threw them at this head a ton of times. Hikaru laughed at this. And a full raged fruit war begun. All was left was strawberries. Haruhi had half of it in her mouth and Hikaru just went and took a bit of the other half hanging out of her mouth, his lips brushing her's lightly has he stole half of the strawberry.

Haruhi glared at him and Hikaru smiled playfully. " Yum. Strawberries. " He snickered. Haruhi tackled him and the food fights continued. Leaving a kitchen a mess. Haruhi's clothing was covered in juice or color stains. Hikaru had food in his spikey unrully hair. And they were laughed. " That was s-so much fun! " Haruhi couldnt stop laughing. Hikaru smiled. " Indeed it was. Uh.. now how to clean it up? " Hikaru sat there. Haruhi smiled. A few maids came in and smiled at the two young teenagers. " We will tend to it. Don't worry. We saw you two having lots of fun. Anyways. There are 2 baths prepared for both of you, if you may want to wash up. Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin will be accompaning you teenagers for the christmas holidays this year."  
Hikaru's eyes lit up. Haruhi looked at him amazed. " Does your parents barely spend much time with you guys? " She asked bluntly. Hikaru nodded. " Yeah. So this is like a nice surprise.. But Haruhi.. " He pondered off. She put a hand on his shoulder. " I know. First Christmas without my father now. But it will be my first one hanging with you guys. So I have someone here with me. " The two teens were already walking to the stairs. Hikaru smiled. And hugged her from behind. " How about you come stay in my room tonight, since it's christmas eve? I dont want you to feel alone, alright? " He whispered. Haruhi had watery eyes, spun around and hugged him back. " Thank you. " The two continued and seperated to there own washrooms. Showering off.

--

The four teens sat downstairs, chained and clean. Sitting by the giant tree. Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin. Yuzuha and Seiryo had joined the teens in the basement. Yuzuha hugged her sons. " I am so glad I get to spend christmas with you guys this year! " She snuggled her sons. Seiryo smiled along as well. Hikaru and Kaoru were purely happy at the thought. But Hikaru wouldn't stop thinking much of Haruhi. After there mother let go. Yuzuha went and hugged the girls. And well made sure Haruhi had fun. They all drank cocoa. Told jokes and Yuzuha shared stories about the twins.

Haruhi and Mayumi still laughing from the last story, Hikaru and Kaoru sat there, smiling but slightly embarrased by the funny childhood stories. They used to dress as girls for there mother yes. But they were forced to. The parents bid good night at 11 pm. Mayumi and Kaoru bid good night as well, they were gonna be in the same room as well tonight. Just to watch a couple of movies and stuff. Hikaru and Haruhi sat downstairs and stared at the bright, glowing tree. Hikaru hugged her to his side, and smiled. Haruhi was happy - ish. Haruhi stared at the ground now. " Hikaru? " She whispered. Hikaru sat up a bit more. " mhm? " He replied tiredly. " Do you think they are happy? Up in heaven? " he looked at her. " No. Because they want to be here with you. But they are happy, that you are not alone. " He replied. Haruhi smiled, and let a few tears fall. Wiping them away. She giggled. " I guess so. Like that dream. They visited. I wouldn't mind if they did again.. " Haruhi smiled at the thought. Hikaru placed a hand on her head. " That would be nice. One day, they will visit soon Haruhi. Soon. Just for now, they would want you to enjoy yourself. " Haruhi nodded. The two teens got up off the couch and went up the stairs to Hikaru's room. Tired like heck, both of them went to sleep once they went on the bed.

Lots of things are bound to happen on Christmas Day and Boxing day. Since the Host Club was coming on Boxing Day.

And some of Mayumi's and her own family were visiting the Hitachiin mansion. Some aunts and Uncles. Same with Mayumi.

It was bound to be interesting. A ball, a party, where rich and poor become happy free spirits in celebration.

- Tommorrow is gonna be wonderful. Merry Christmas, Mom, Dad. -

Haruhi final thoughts before she slept. Curling up beside Hikaru.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Middle of August and it's Christmas in the story. random as it seems. But it works. I was running out a couple ideas to it works. Ne?

Anyhoo.


	11. Ch11: Christmas and Tamaki's gift

Wow chapter 11! yay!

Okay guys.. This story will be coming to an end very soon. bout time it did.

I will make another story once this one is gone, and continue on Ouran goes Gangster.

I estimate...

2 , 3 more chapters? Including this one might I tell you. Watever the amount, in other words, this story will reach it's end at any point...

In this ch. Christmas

But will also fly with time to Valentine's day or something like that next chapter! ( Okay it might not be valentines day, you know? )

O.o

Stuff to expect for the last few chapters :

Fluff, Surprise, Idiotcracy on the twins behalf. And...

- well you'll see! If u keep on reading I suppose..

Disclaimer : Dont own ouran. And is slowly approaching to ending this fic. I own this fic though and please do read some of my other stories.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The snow glazed windows blazed like ice. Cold and silent. HIkaru and Haruhi lay there asleep. Haruhi shifted and woke up. In the grasp of Hikaru of coarse. Haruhi layed there dazed. Sighing, she smiled. Today, was christmas. Sneaking out of the bed, she let him rest. Getting dressed into normal clothes, and heading out the room she saw Mayumi. " Merry Christmas Mayumi. " Haruhi hugged her best friend. Mayumi giggled. " Merry Christmas to you too Haruhi. Say, would you like to join me in making breakfast for the Twins? " Mayumi offered. Haruhi nodded brightly.

Yuzuha came down the hall and saw the two girls. " Hello, Haruhi, Mayumi. Merry Christmas girls. What are you doing up at 8am? Excited or something? " Yuzuha smiled. Haruhi and Mayumi smiled back. " No. We just got up early. The guys are sleeping still.. which I'm guessing your husband is too. We were just gonna go make breakfast for the twins. Want to join us? " Haruhi offered. Yuzuha laughed. " Sure. sure. You're just going to have to help me, so I don't burn or destroy anything. " Yuzuha replied.

They all worked in the kitchen. Haruhi was making pancakes, Mayumi was making smoothies and Yuzuha was cutting fruit. Yuzuha finished early since her job was simple. " Do you want me to wake the 3 sleeping bears upstairs? " She joked. Haruhi giggled and Mayumi nodded. " Go ahead. Good luck with that!" Mayumi replied. Rmembering, Hikaru and Kaoru, were not very nice people when woken up. And assumed there father was the same. Yuzuha smirked. " Oh, if they pull the grouchy stunt, they know me. If I was the one waking them and they acted like that, they would be more afraid of me then anything. Be right back! " Yuzuha walked out of the Kitchen and Haruhi and Mayumi continued to work.

Yuzuha went to her husband's room first. He was already up. Smiling, this made her job easy. "Good Morning Dear. Merry Christmas, the girls and I prepared breakfast, if you want, please help them set the table. " Yuzuha spoke. Seiryo smiled. " Merry Christmas.. and I will. Good luck waking the monsters. " Seiryo joked, going down the hall.

Yuzuha approached Kaoru's room. Kaoru was a tad nicer than Hikaru in waking up. Sighing she walked in. She see him sleep, sprawled out and some stuff of the floor. Walking over the stuff, she shook Kaoru. " Kaoru, sweetie. Rise and shine. Sure it's not sunny, but its Christmas and breakfast is ready." Yuzuha poked at her son's face. Kaoru woke up slowly. A little dark aura around him. " Who dare wakes-- Oh! mother. hahaha.... uh.. " Kaoru stopped his grouchy ness before he would get his ass kicked. No one, and they mean no one, will ever challenge there mother. Exceptions on Hikaru. Then again, that's maybe why he had the rude awakening process.

Kaoru got out his bed slightly, his pj's ruffled. Grabbing a robe and putting it on. Yuzuha smiled. " Glad to see less grouchyness from you Kaoru. I raised you well. " Yuzuha laughed and left the room. Kaoru groaned. " More like wake up or die situation.. " exiting his room drowsily and going downstairs.

Last one left was Hikaru. And god know's what stunt will happen. Yuzuha entered the dark blue room. Poking Hikaru's cheek. " Get up lazy bones. Christmas day. Common, get up. Breakfast is ready. The girls and I made it. " Hikaru groaned. Lifting his eye lids up. He glared evilly at his mother. " What time is it? " He grumbled. Yuzuha glared back. " 9 am. Common, get your ass outta bed. " She rummaged through his drawers getting his robe out. Hikaru was still laying in his bed. Yuzuha poked him again. Hikaru turned and faced her. Sat up and his bangs was covering his eyes. " I am still. tired. Can you stop poking me?! " Hikaru growled. Yuzuha whacked him with a pillow. Hikaru was about to grab one but was dragged by his arm out of his bed. " You will not give me that tone Hikaru. Why are you difficult getting your butt outta bed anyway? Kaoru wasn't this bad this morning. " Yuzuha explained, still dragging Hikaru across the floor. Maids gathered down by the side of the Railway on the 2nd floor. " Hikaru, you either get down these stairs or your in for a surprise. " Yuzuha warned. Hikaru growled. " No thank you. " He still was dragged. Yuzuha sighed. " Suit yourself. " Yuzuha picked her son up and Hikaru was confused. " What are you gonna do..? " He stood there in a daze. Yuzuha had him leaning too far over the ledge on the railing. she clicked a button and it dissappeared from behind him. Making him fall down onto the first floor. Maids and butlers had a sheet spread and cushioned his fall. Yuzuha came down the stairs and clicked the button to close the railing. Hikaru got up and shocked. Note to self : Never challenge mom ever again. Hikaru winced. Haruhi, Mayumi, Kaoru and Seiryo stood there very surprised. Yuzuha walked up to Haruhi. " Now you know if he won't get his ass outta bed, you can use this trick. " She chuckled. Hikaru walked over drowsily. " Merry Christmas everyone.. whats for breakfast? " He grumbled tiredly. Haruhi giggled. " Pancakes, fruit and smoothies. I didn't know you could be grouchy like Honey or Kyouya. " She smiled. Mayumi and Kaoru went back into the room and everyone else went into the dining hall. HIkaru stretched. " Not much of that. Just when I'm forcefully woken up... I tend to be... not very welcoming to that person.. I'm nicer a little bit than Kyouya. And Honey, is always grouchy either way... so.. " Hikaru explained sitting down.

Christmas morning, for Hikaru. He got to learn how to fly off the 2nd floor, without a caffeine rush.

All of them went into the room with the tree. Presents underneath. Hikaru and Kaoru were finally fully awake. Haruhi and Mayumi sat down beside them. Yuzuha and Seiryo glanced at the room and how everything looked, even the scenes of there sons with there girlfriends. Yuzuha took pictures. Hikaru sat there puzzled. " Mother, what are you doing? " Hikaru questioned. Kaoru nodded. " Yeah, why you taking pictures? " Yuzuha had an evil glint.

" Christmas cards to our family members and to the girl's families. Which some are coming by later... Mayumi, you did however get a letter from your father. " Yuzuha spoke in a slight serious tone. Mayumi stared at her wide eyed. And Kaoru pulled her close. " What does he Want? " Kaoru was a little annoyed. Haruhi and Hikaru sat there slightly in understanding. Everyone knew how bad her father was.

Yuzuha handed the letter to Mayumi. Mayumi held it for a moment. It had a ribbon of her favorite color. Yellow. She unwrapped the seal slowly and opened the letter.

Dear Mayumi.. My Dearest Daughter.

I am sorry, for the pain I have caused you. But your mother did set that arrangement, with one of those Hitachiin boys.. I wish to only give you away at your wedding.

Or to perhaps see you this christmas. I went through many amounts of rehab and anger management coarses. I am now released from jail and monitoring time.

I know what you witnessed, that day, with your mother and I. It was wrong. And I understand, that if you don't forgive me for it. To be honest. I can't forgive myself.

Being drunk, killing your mother and the wife I loved. Abused you and you hit the wall.. I hate myself for it.

My only wish for this christmas.. is for you to forgive me. I know your favorite color is yellow. Along with this letter, I have a gift for you.. Please accept it.

And please do contact me.

here is my number now. Call it when you wish...

514-657-9976

- Your father,

Toshiga Kiriko.

( A/N : I dont think I gave Mayumi a maiden name! If I did, I obviously don't remember it.. so.. haha XD )

Mayumi held the letter. Reading it over and over. Kaoru scanned the letter too. " So Mayumi.. What are you gonna do? Plus I didn't know that was your last name.. Nice to know it.. " Kaoru mumbled. Mayumi smiled. " I want to.. invite him the dinner party tonight.. Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin.. I wish to see my father again.. if that is alright? " Mayumi spoke calmly. Kaoru looked at her wide eyed. Mayumi looked at him. " Please..? Kaoru.. I know you don't like him.. but.. " Yuzuha and Seiryo sighed. " Alright.. But we will only add some security. " Mayumi smiled. Kaoru sighed as well. " Okay, But I'm gonna be beside you the whole time. Unless you're the one who asks me to go. " Kaoru replied. Mayumi's smile got brighter. Seiryo passed Mayumi the package from her father. " This was the gift included. " Mayumi nodded.

Opening it. It was wrapped in bright golden yellow wrapping and ribbon. Lifting a small plushie from the package. She hugged it. It was a yellow stuffed kitten. Kaoru smiled at the cuteness of it. Hikaru felt a smile comming on. and Haruhi felt happy for her.

" Okay, you guys, lets get to opening all of our gifts! " Mayumi declared. The 4 teens smiled and gave the parents there gifts. Hikaru and Kaoru opened all there gifts except 1. The ones from Haruhi and Mayumi. And Mayumi and Haruhi did the same.

Hikaru got a bunch of artistic supplies from his parents and some electronics. Hikaru was very happy with that

Kaoru got special electronics and some other supplies too, like Hikaru did.

Haruhi and Mayumi both got a lot of clothes, from the Hitachiin fashion designs, make up, and other girl stuff.

The parents recieved hand made stuff from the girls. And some designs to there mother, for her to use.

And to there father, who ran the electronics, ( In the manga it states that XD )

They gave him new machines to his use. Which would help him a lot in the near future.

Haruhi and Mayumi stared at the small wrapped boxes, they got from Hikaru and Kaoru.

Haruhi opened it and it showed a small velvet case. Opening it, there was a gold ring, with a Diamond, and 2 small amethyst stones.

" Hikaru... " She whispered in surprise and happiness. Hikaru smiled. " Well, it was about time to get you your engagement ring. So I got the diamond and your birthstone on it.. Merry Christmas. " Hikaru hugged Haruhi, and kissed her forehead. Haruhi took the ring and put it on the proper finger. Smiling. " Thank you. "

Hikaru looked at the gift Haruhi got him. He opened the small case, and there was a hand made, blanket. With blue of many colors. Hikaru put it on his shoulders and smiled. " I love it. Thank you. " Haruhi smiled. " I'm glad. It took me forever to make! " She joked. Hikaru laughed. They both turned there attention to Mayumi and Kaoru's last gift opening.

Kaoru also got Mayumi an Engagement ring. ( although already engaged, they now have rings! :D )

Mayumi looked at the beautiful ring.

It had a diamond and her birthstone as well. Her birthstone was the Topaz. She looked at it, and put it on and hugged Kaoru really tight. " Thank you thank you thank you! " She whispered very happy in his ear. Kaoru laughed. " No prob. Glad you love it. " He smiled. Mayumi laughed and handed him his gift. he opened it, it was a blanket, hand made one with many colors of orange. He hugged it, he could smell her scent off of it and he smiled. " Thank you Mayumi. I love it. " Kaoru replied placing it blanket around him.

They all ended up giving each other same gifts, just all of different colors..

The irony..

Hours passed and Mayumi and Kaoru sat in Kaoru's room, looking at the phone. Nerviously Mayumi punched in the numbers. Kaoru placed a hand on her shoulder. " It's all right.. You can do it.. " Mayumi smiled and clicked 'talk' on the phone. Lifting it up to her ear. She heard the phone ring. Then someone answering. A male voice.

" Hello? This is Toshiga speaking. "

Mayumi's eyes widened. " D-Dad? " Mayumi spoke into the phone. Kaoru had an arm around her waist. Comforting her, and her nervousness.

The man gasped on the other line. " Mayumi?! Is that you? " he spoke. Mayumi smiled. " Um. Yeah.. Merry Christmas.. " She spoke again into the phone.

Her nerviousness eased away bit by bit. She spoke to her father about how school was and such.

" Hey Father? Would you like to come to my fiancee's residence? I have been staying here as well.. and well we are having a christmas dinner. Aunty and Uncle have been invited too.. as well as Haruhi's family.. except both her parents have passed away.. And You could Meet Kaoru.. he's really wonderful. I am glad mom set this engagement. " Mayumi spoke into the phone.

Her father, was happy. " Of coarse my dear. Is Kaoru by any chance nearby? I wish to perhaps speak to him.. If that's alright with you and him of coarse. " Mayumi smiled. " I'll ask him. "

Mayumi placed the phone to the side for a moment. " My father wants to speak to you, Kaoru. " Kaoru looked at her, shocked and nodded. Mayumi handed the phone and he placed it on his ear. " Hello? " he spoke.

He heard the man chuckle. " Well don't you have a deep voice. Kaoru. Hello.. I am sure my daughter told you about what happened back then yes? "

Kaoru frowned. " Yes, she did. And I wasn't very happy with that you caused her such pain. " He spoke in a deathly tone.

Mayumi's father's sweat dropped. " Well I am now certified as a recovered man I assure you.. I would like to see the man who marries my daughter. Is it alright, for me to come to this party? I know Mayumi invited me. But you are one of the person's who's home is originally yours.. " Toshiga spoke

Kaoru sighed. " I don't see any problems. But we do have security. If you don't cause problems, then I may gain some trust towards you. So we plan to see you at 6 pm tonight? " Kaoru spoke into the phone. Mayumi was happy. Her father, she gets to see again. She prayed he was telling truth.

Toshiga smiled. " Of Coarse. I have your address, from your father. And just call me Toshiga. I shall be speaking to you later. May you hand the phone back to my daughter? " Toshiga replied. Kaoru nodded. " Sure, see you later sir. "

Handing the phone to Mayumi, Kaoru sat there and pondered. Mayumi put it to her ear. " So I'll see you later dad? " Mayumi was excited and maybe a little nervous and afraid. But confident too. " Yes you will. I must be making some calls to our family members and let them know. See you later, Mayumi. "

They both said good byes and hung up.

Mayumi sighed. This was gonna be interesting.

-- 6 PM guests arrivals

Haruhi and Mayumi wore normal clothes. Also wearing there rings.

Haruhi had a black halter top on with some light blue jeans. Straight hair and a santa hat.

Mayumi had a dark blue halter top, and some light blue jeans. Her hair in two braids. Held together blue dark blue ribbon with white pom poms on the bottom of the ribbon.

Hikaru and Kaoru also went Casual. They couldn't wear santa hats.. or no one could tell them apart much.

Hikaru wore a black collar t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. And a golden chain necklace.

Kaoru wore a Navy collar t-shirt and normal colored jeans, with a gold chain necklace as well.

Hikaru and Kaoru socialized with a few of there cousins. Fun jokes could be shared. Haruhi and Mayumi went and found them.

Hikaru and Kaoru had a few female and a few male cousins, on there dad's side. Touya, and Namine. 17, and 14. Claire and Toushiro. 20 and 17.

Touya, Toushiro, Hikaru, and Kaoru were the same age. Namine was the younger and Claire was older.

Touya and Namine both had dark black hair. Touya had black eyes, while Namine had a very crystal blue. Claire and Toushiro, had different colored Hair.

Claire was blond and blue eyes. Toushiro had black hair and amber eyes.

Touya was beside at Haruhi. And Toushiro was beside Mayumi. Touya and Toushiro were like twins too, just of different halves of the family and were cousins. But the twins could really relate to them Considering they were all the same age. " Whoa. Hikaru you got a catch. Mind if I snag her? " Touya smirked. Joking of coarse. Hikaru put his arms around Haruhi. " No. She's mine. Okay, well she's not an object, but you get what I mean! " Hikaru replied defensively. Touya was laughing. And whispered in Haruhi's ear. " Careful, he's an animal. " Haruhi giggled at the joke and Hikaru looked away. I think she already knew that. ** Wink, Wink Nudge Nudge**

Toushiro looked at Mayumi. " Kaoru, shes a pretty one. How did you manage to keep her under your charm without men staring at her? " Toushiro stood. Kaoru scratched his head nervously. " I don't know. Cause I love her and she loves me? " Kaoru replied blushing. Mayumi laughed. " Yup. You and Touya seem like twins! Yet your cousins.. No wonder Kaoru and Hikaru relate to you both so well! " Mayumi stood kindly. Toushiro laughed. " Yeah, I bet. We are both same age, same hair color, different eyes and attitudes. Me and Kaoru have same attitudes and Touya and Hikaru relate the same too. " Toushiro explained casually. Kaoru poked Mayumi's shoulder. " I believe your father will be arriving soon. Shall we go look? " Kaoru mentioned. Toushiro nodded. " I'll leave you guys to that. I'm gonna go bug our cute little Namine. " Toushiro walked off.

--

Hikaru and Haruhi went to find some of her family, after well kind of ditching Touya to go bug Claire or some of the older cousins. They both sat down. Happy and such. Haruhi found some of her family members. 1 older cousin and 1 younger cousin. Kaname and Kara. 18, and 14. They both had dark brown hair. And brown eyes, the color of Haruhi's. Kara glomped Haruhi. " Haru-chan! So good to see you again! " Kara smiled eagerly. Kaname waved. Haruhi gave him a hug and Hikaru, not knowing who he was, felt slightly jealous. Haruhi backed away. " Hikaru, these are my cousins, from my mother's side. Kaname and Kara. Kaname acts like my older brother. Since he's 18 and all. And Kara acts like my younger sister. And we look sorta alike. But we are cousins. " Hikaru nodded. Relief came to mind. Haruhi smiled. Kaname stood infront of Hikaru. " Hurt my cousin, buddy. And well. Shes like my sister Kara. Hurt either of em, and I will kick your ass. Otherwise, we aren't enemies. Oh yeah, Who's the weird Tamaki dude, she keeps telling me about? " Kaname stood. Half threatening and well, normal conversation. Hikaru's sweat dropped. " I wouldn't imagine hurting them.. Don't worry. And Tono.. Well he's a retard. He takes Haruhi as a daughter and tried breaking us up a couple times.. Much to his failure. " Hikaru explained. Kaname cracked his knuckles. " Well you see. My sister and I are attending your school once break is over. I'm in 3-A with your two friends. Kyouya and Tamaki. Looks like I might need to confront the so called.. blonde... And Kara, is turning 15 in Janurary. And is in the middle school section of grade 9 in Ouran. So She shall be visiting your club from time to time for visits. As well as I. " Kaname explained. Hikaru's sweat dropped again. " Good to know.. I guess I should call you a senpai? Or something?.. " Hikaru spoke naturally. Kaname shook his head. " No need. We are soon to be family I guess. A sorta brother in-law if you think. Haruhi would just call me her nii-san or something.. Or by my name. You can just call me Kaname. " Kaname spoke. Hikaru smiled. " Um.. Sure Kaname. You can call me Hikaru? : Hikaru spoke calmly yet nervious. This dude could pumble him.. Easily. Kaname laughed. " Don't need to fear me so much Hikaru. Just playing with your head a bit. No worries. Except Tamaki might need a few smackings. " Kaname added. He was very carefree. Like Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaname continued there chat.

Kara and Haruhi sat down. Kara very happy. " Me and Nii-chan are coming to Ouran! Isn't that great? He said he would smack Tamaki for you. I would love to see that! " Kara exclaimed. Haruhi was laughing. " I would very much love to see that. What class is Kaname and you in? Well for you mid school section and Kaname's High School section of coarse. " Haruhi pondered. Kara smiled. " 3-A mid school section. And he's in 3-A. High School section. Since your in 2-A. I hope your first year last year was good! " Kara explained. Her cousins were very smart like her. Haruhi giggled. " Same class as Tamaki and Kyouya-sempai. This outta be a good spring.. " Haruhi spoke. Kara giggled. " Yes! It shall! So, You and Hika-Chan are getting married! Thats soo Kawaiiii. He looks like a hottie. And so does his twin. I'm surprised no girl is trying to steal him! And yet Tamaki tries and takes you... I have to feel sorry for Hika-chan there. Poor him, Tamaki tries to take his princess! And yet you all are in a host and hostess club! Sugoiii. " Kara rambled. Haruhi's sweat dropped. Kara was always the one for energy..

(A/N: Remember, in this fic, Haruhi, Mayumi, Hikaru and Kaoru are all 2nd years now. And Tamaki and Kyouya, are 3rd years. and Mori and Honey are in University. And Haruhi was found out as a girl. So her and Mayumi work as Hostesses. :D )

--

A tall, dark haired man with gray eyes entered the Mansion. Mayumi stood wide eyed. Kaoru looked at the guy. Puzzled. " Is that your.. dad? He looks pretty normal to me. " Kaoru spoke out loud. Mayumi's sweat dropped. " Well to your imagination of him. He doesn't look like a thug. " Mayumi smiled and ran up to the guy, Kaoru following soon after. Toshiga smiled. " Mayumi! My daughter, you've grown! " Mayumi hugged her father. " Hi Dad. I'm glad to see you again.. Nervous and such but happy too. " Mayumi explained. Toshiga nodded. " Yes.. I'm sure.. So how are you? And where's this Kaoru, guy I have heard so much about? " Toshiga pondered. Kaoru arrived. " I'm fine. And This is Kaoru. He and his Brother look alike though. Cause they are twins, so careful! " Toshiga laughed and held out his hand to Kaoru. " Nice to meet you at last, Kaoru. " Kaoru took his hand and shook it. " Likewise.. Welcome to the Hitachiin Estate. Toshiga. If you wish to speak with my parents, there somewhere around here. And well Mayumi is here too. And such.. " Kaoru spoke kind of quietly. Toshiga laughed. " I can sense your nervous too. Lad. Not to worry, I wish to speak with them about the wedding. If you guys.. If you could allow me to give my daughter away, on her wedding day to you. But if you make her cry Kaoru. As her father, I will make you regret it. But you seem like a wonderful man. So I trust you with the care of her. I heard, Mayumi your a Hostess in a Host/Hostess club? I hope your customers don't oogle you too much. My dear, you have gotten to be beautiful like your mother.. " Toshiga replied, and he was sad too. Because she was gone because of him. Mayumi smiled. " Thank you. And well.. they can't exactly oogle me. Kaoru sends them more than enough death glares. " She laughed. Kaoru smiled blushing to the side a bit, scratching at the back of his neck. Toshiga, placed both hands on Kaoru's shoulders. Kaoru looked at him surprised. Toshiga was smiling. " Thank you! Jeeze. If you weren't around my girl would be unprotected. " He took his hands off and Kaoru smiled a bit, looking over to his daughter. " This Kaoru boy hasn't done anything to you has he? " Her father was very serious, which Kaoru felt like hiding at that moment. Mayumi giggled. " No no, He wouldn't do such things father.. He wouldn't, so don't worry. " Mayumi explained, her father smiled. " Well I am off, time to greet the rest of the families and others and make some friends.. Hopefully they all don't hate my guts.. Then again they might. But some of your mother's family is understanding, and has forgiven me. So, it will not be so bad. My family side is okay with me, just watching now. Go say hi to some of your cousins! They would love to meet Kaoru I am sure. " Toshiga commented and went off to same random place in the large gathering.

Mayumi and Koaru went off to see some of her cousins. Most of them were older. Like 30's. But there were 2 near her and Kaoru's age group.

Nicolas and Natalie. 22 and 19. Nicolas was a dark brown haired man, a bit taller than Kaoru, and had auburn eyes. Natalie had black hair like Mayumi, and she had yellow colored eyes. She was same height as Mayumi. " Mayu-chan! There you are, Me and Nick-Nii-Chan have been looking all over for you and your fiancee, I assume this red head, is him? " Natalie spoke. Mayumi smiled. " Hey Natalie! Nick! Long time no see, and yes, this is my fiancee, Kaoru Hitachiin. " Mayumi pointed at Kaoru he waved. " Hi, so your her cousins, Natalie, you look an awful lot like Mayumi, just no crazy hair colors and with Yellow eyes instead, and not blue. " Kaoru pointed out. Natalie smiled, " Oh yes, we do, but that's a common thing for the females in this family. Then again, we are all assorted in a bunch of hair colors and eye colors too, isn't that right Nick? " Nick nodded. He approached Kaoru, and stood infront of him. " So you're Kaoru eh? Nice to meet ya, I am Nick and so you've heard, I am with my sister Natalie. Now be careful, her brother has came here as well. She's not an only child, infact she's a younger sister. If she hasn't told you, besides, she barely see's him. But I spoke to him and he wants to meet you. " Nick pointed out. Kaoru paled. " O-older brother?! Mayumi.. you have a brother?.. This is the first I have heard of this!.. " Kaoru whispered, and somewhat afraid. Mayumi's sweat dropped. " Well.. he kind of left, or well ran off, before my parents thing happened, he did hear of it and he does email me from time to time, but he told me not to mention him to you, since he wanted to wait until he met you in person Kaoru. " Mayumi laughed nervously. Natalie sighed. " I sugguest you go find him, before he finds you. " The two 17 year olds ran off.

Mayumi looked around in the large crowd. Spotting him on the side wall, she grabbed Kaoru and dragged him with her to her brother. " Kyo-nii san! " Mayumi hollared at him. He was 18 years old, Black medium short hair, in spikes, he had 2 earring peircings in his right ear, wore white t-shirt with dark jeans and had green- emerald colored eyes. " Mayumi! There you are.. and I am assuming this is the brat your suppose to marry?... " His voice twitched when he looked at Kaoru. Kaoru wanted to run, run far far away from him. Kyo looked at Mayumi. " I don't get why you refused to come live with me in Hokkaido, and to live with this ..guy, You know I could have taken care of you, until you got married at 18 to him. You would have met him when you were 17 anyway. Which would have been last month, Mayumi. " Her brother stated stubbornly. Mayumi's sweat dropped. " Well, Nii-san. I couldn't have exactly done that, you always have to work, so I thought I would be a bit of a burden. So I went here. " Kyo's eyes widened. " You've been living here this whole time with two 17 hormonal teen age boys?!?! I thought you went to live at a friends house?! MY GOD MAYUMI -- " Mayumi whacked Kyo. " Shut up for a sec would ya? It's FINE. Kaoru is very responsible. And Hikaru has his own Fiancee to worry about.. " Mayumi told Kyo. Kyo sighed. " Fine. But just so you know, I'm coming to your school. Sure it's just for this semester then off to College, that Ouran will be offering as well. I met Kaname, who will also be attending with me when that time comes. Haruhi has some nice cousins.. Anyway.. Kaoru are you even gonna say anything or is my sister marrying a mute? " Kyo poked Kaoru. Kaoru jumped. " I am not a mute. You guys are talking, no point in interrupting if you haven't seen each other in a long time.. and what class are you transferring into at Ouran? " Kaoru questioned. Kyo shrugged. " 3-A. I heard there's this Tamaki dude who's harrassing my sister. He's a dead man. " Kyo glared. Kaoru shuddered. " V-very.. So, Kyo. Why did you tell Mayumi not to tell me about you? I'm curious by that. " Kaoru stated, Kyo nodded. " Because, I wanted to see how you would treat her, if you didn't know she had an older brother. Just because I am a year older, doesn't mean, you can't fear me. But then again, she has told me you have treated her well. So I suppose, your ok.. But if you make her upset, in any way possible that harms her, I will hunt. you. down. " Kyo made it very clear. Kaoru gulped. " Got that loud and clear, Kyo-sempai. " Kaoru backed off a bit. Kyo laughed. " No need for suffixes. Just call me Kyo, and I will just call you Kaoru. I heard you got a twin brother, is he any different than you? " Kyo questioned. Kaoru shrugged. " Slightly in attitude and hairstyle and color favors, but otherwise.. no. " Kaoru stated. " I am guessing your staying in one of the guest rooms in the mansion tonight? " Kaoru asked. Kyo nodded. " Yeah, I am. You're parents told you huh? " Kyo smirked. Kaoru nodded. " Yeah they did... And Kaname and his sister Kara as well, since they are from Haruhi's family. Or well the closest anyway. " Kaoru pointed out. Mayumi smiled, her brother didn't dislike Kaoru, but didn't 100 percent like him. Kyo and Kaoru looked at Mayumi who was smiling. Kaoru smiled at her and Kyo looked at how happy she was with him. Smirking, he placed a hand on Mayumi's head. " I'll tell you where my new house location is later, but for now, I think I should go chat with that Kaname guy. Since he's my classmate and all. Plus I knew him before hand. I might even get to meet this Hikaru guy. Where ever Haruhi is, I suppose he's nearby. Be nice you two, and try anything stupid while I'm not looking Kaoru, and well you know what I will do. " Kyo replied walking off. Kaoru sighed. Looking at Mayumi. " Why, why does your brother want to rip my guts out? " He whined silently. Mayumi laughed. " Cause he cares. He did run off, at some point but he would always contact me. I did how ever stay one night at his place while I moved from my aunt's place, to here. " Mayumi smiled at the memories. " Kyo.. is basically a closer family than my dad. Dad, as he said on the phone, if he doesn't walk me down the aisle, Kyo will. So we don't need Kyouya to help much with that anymore.. " Mayumi commented. Kaoru nodded. " Wait, if your brother sees me kiss you, wouldn't he try and kill me?! " Kaoru panicked slightly. Mayumi laughed. " No, cause I could kick his butt before he does much! " Mayumi smiled brightly. Kaoru wrapped his arms around her. " Is that so? What happens if he found out that we sleep in the same room? Am I dead then? " Kaoru questioned. Mayumi smiled. " I don't know. Remember, I used to have my old room, which I had only for a few months and I only came back into your room recently cause I am lonely. But I like your company, Kaoru. " She spoke softly. " And I like you being there, anyway......... Back to the party, shall we? " Kaoru offered. Mayumi nodded. " Yes, let's go~ " She declared and the two went off to greet more people.

--

The people left and only a few remained. Mayumi's father and brother, Toshiga and Kyo. Haruhi's cousins, Kaname and Kara. And well, the Twins, Yuzuha, Seiryo, Mayumi and Haruhi, since they lived there. They all sat in the normal living room and things were discussed. " Kyouya, will only be organizing finance for the wedding now for you guys, Hikaru, Kaoru. Mayumi's father, will be attending the wedding, but not the after party, for his plane leaves back. But Kyo, will remain and will be the one to lead her down the aisle. And For Haruhi, Kaname and Kara have moved her recently as well, and Kaname, will be the giving her away, on her's and Hikaru's wedding. Kara will be helping with decor and so such. Toshiga will assist in the guest book and lists. Your father, shall be incharge of lighting and slideshows. I will be in charge of designs of all the fabric materials, let it be from table clothes, curtains, dresses and tux. " Yuzuha stated. Getting up off the coach, she excused herself. Going to her chambers. Seiryo smiled. " Hikaru, Kaoru, why don't you lead, Kaname and Kyo to there rooms? Haruhi and Mayumi can lead Kara. " The twins nodded and Seiryo went and joined Yuzuha in there chambers. Mayumi and Haruhi quickly lead Kara and joined the twins with the guiding of Kaname and Kyo. Just to ensure nothing happened.

Hikaru, Haruhi and Kaname lead Kaname to his room. Kaname thanked them. But before leaving he looked at the two. " Where does Haruhi and Kara sleep? Incase I need to ask questions or check on her. " Kaname stated. Hikaru gulped silently and Haruhi sighed. " Well Kara is the room next door to you, and a couple of rooms down, Hikaru and I share a room so-- " Haruhi explained calmly. Hikaru stood there a best as possible and prayed death would not find him early. But Kaname was a calm man. " You two share a room? But your only 17. Lord know's what will happen. I assume he has done something with you? " Kaname smirked, he looked at Hikaru who was a red tomato. Haruhi was slightly pink on that comment. " Does the Hitachiin's parents know?." Kaname questioned, laughing, Hikaru was surprised, he thought he would have been beat to bloody pulp. " Um they were the ones who gave supplies in mockery, they didn't think we would use them but, they do not know. Otherwise Hikaru would have been like half dead by now... " Haruhi explained nervously. Kaname was certainly insightful. Placing a hand on Haruhi's head he smiled. " Careful in that world my dear. " He turned to Hikaru. " I have no clue what to say to this Hikaru. But, hurt her, and consequences are held. " He warned in a kind matter, going into his quest room and closed the door, biding good night. Hikaru stood there, shocked, amazed, surprised. " How the hell did he--? " Hikaru was very confused, how could that guy, he just met figure all that out, that his parents could not? Haruhi laughed. " Probably because we are close, and he's a male teenager too. He probably would have been same and that fact you were a red tomato. " Haruhi pointed out, smiling. Hikaru nodded. " Ohh... Okay, well common, sleepy time. today was long, party was big and I am tired " Hikaru whined. Haruhi giggled and the two continued down the hall for there own rest.

Kyo was lead to his room, it was just a couple doors down, from Kara's and Kaname's and a couple doors away from Mayumi's and Kaoru's. Mayumi hugged Kyo. " Good night, Nii-san. " She smiled. Kyo smiled at his little sister. " Good night. " He spoke. The two let go and she stood by Kaoru, the two of them walking off in the same direction, Kyo looked at them peculiarly. Kyo yelled to them down the hall. " Is your guys room in the same direction or something? Or you in the same room. " Kaoru froze. Mayumi blushed slightly. " Uh, Nii-san.. We share the same room. " Mayumi answered nervously. Kyo was now behind both of the 17 yr olds. " Oh really now? And Im guessing you share the same bed? " Kyo answered viscously. Mayumi squeaked. " H-hai. " Kaoru was about to run but Kyo grabbed the back collar of his shirt and slammed him into a wall. " Listen here pretty boy. Do anything to my sister while she sleeps and I swear to god - " Kyo threatened but was cut off. Mayumi yanked Kyo off of Kaoru and glared at him. " Nii- san, listen here. Kaoru is a good guy and wouldn't do such a thing! You have to accept that! " Mayumi lectured her surprised brother. Kyo sighed. " Fine. But if I find out something, I don't like to hear, that boy is as good as dead. Got it? " Kyo clearly spoke and left to his room again

Kaoru was so going to have his ass kicked soon anyway.. He looked over to Mayumi. " Thank you from just about being murdered. " He hugged Mayumi. She giggled. " No problem. Kaoru, just he had a long day, he's usually not that violent on the first day of meeting people. " Kaoru only looked at her and was like ' ok..' , they two went off into there room for some rest.

-- Couple weeks later : School starts again : ( I just realized I gave all the cousins, and brother, there name starting with 'K'! So un-intended. Seriously)

They all rode in limo's to school. Arriving shortly, Kaname, Kyo, Kara, Haruhi, Hikaru, Mayumi, and Kaoru were on school grounds. Tamaki came running up to the girls and glomped them, which got him glares from 5 people. Hikaru and Kaoru were about to rip him away. Kara was about to tackle him. ( innocent - not so innocent)

But Kyo and Kaname were a step ahead. Taking Haruhi and Mayumi back, Tamaki looked at them confused. And confused at the twins, when they weren't glaring at them. " What are you doing with my daughters? " Tamaki screeched. Kyouya whacked him the back of the head. " These are relatives of those two. Mayumi, is being held by her brother Kyo. And Haruhi was taken back from her cousin, Kaname. These two have also transferred into our 3 - A class bozo. Didn't you notice they looked the same? " Kyouya stated. Tamaki looked back and forth. " ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I see now, well hello Kaname, Kyo! " Tamaki smiled. Kaname sighed. And looked down at Haruhi. " Is this the moron Tamaki? " Haruhi nodded. And Tamaki went to his corner of woe. Kyo laughed. " Guess so. After hosting is over, we are visiting, and we are sure, Tamaki will have his surprise. " He glared evilly at Tamaki who moved his corner of woe farther away.

-- School day went.

Host/Hostess Club is now Open!

Haruhi and Mayumi were sharing a table today. Entertaining a few guys, since well lets just say Hikaru and Kaoru had chased off some of there customers.

Kyo, Kaname and Kara came inside. Hikaru and Kaoru were done for the day, since they went through there guest lists, they welcomed them. " Hey guys! Wassup? " They spoke at the same time. Kara stretched. " Oh nothing. Nii-san and Kyo wanted to come see this place. And maybe, has something to do with Tamaki or looking out for Mayu-neechan and Haru nee chan. " Kara smiled brightly. Hikaru and Kaoru's sweat dropped. " Well I think tono is done for the day, with his 'princely' act, you can go bug him if you want. " Kyo and Kaname nodded, and went off to go bug the dumb blonde. Kara stood in front of the twins still. Looking at them peculiarly. Then over to her cousin, and well cousin- like friend. Sighing quietly the twins looked at her. " Something bugging you, Kara? " Kaoru bent down to look her in the eyes. She put a finger on Kaoru's nose. " I don't know. Something just seems... off. " Kara explained walking away to wander around. Kaoru and Hikaru looked at her, slightly afraid. The so called ' innocent' child they met, isn't so innocent. Reminds them on Honey. ..

Kyo and Kaname smirked devilishly at Tamaki, who was cornered to a wall. Both the males cracked there knuckles and Tamaki looked afraid. " Say, Tamaki.. You've been bugging my sister... " Kyo started out approaching closer. Kaname smirked. " Yeah.. And I have heard you've been harrassing the relationship my cousin and Hikaru share.. " Tamaki was white like snow. " Uh.. uh you see, Daddy only wanted to protect his little girls! " Tamaki's world's lamest excuse..

Kyo and Kaname looked at him like he was some retard. Kyo whacked Tamaki. " For one, my father, is Mayumi's father. Dumbass. " Kaname whacked him on the other side of the head. " And my cousin's parents passed away. One of them, 11 years ago, the other one, during last year. Since its Janurary of a new year. " Kaname explained. Kaname and Kyo held mysterious glares, common on what the twins had. " I believe we should get more acquianted dont you think Tamaki? " Kyo uttered.

The three 3rd years, were in one room, screaming could be heard, pleas for help that were basically ignored by the remaining host members and guests were already gone.

The next day, the saw Tamaki in hundreds of casts and bandages......

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's so long. Just adding moral details for remaining chapters! I think 3 more chapters after this should be accurate..

Next chapter Preview : ( not exact wording that may be used in it)

Mayumi, sat there in her room with Haruhi. Haruhi was panicking. " Mayumi.. what am I suppose to say? What am I suppose to tell him? The half of us are almost 18. Why did this have to show up now? The wedding its next year of June! What am I suppose to do? Kaname is going to end up killing Hikaru over this. Sure he guessed as well as anyone what we do.. But.. Once he finds this out, and if he find's out before Hikaru.. I am soo screwed! " Haruhi ranted on. Crying. Mayumi hugged Haruhi close. " Just tell Hikaru.. Before it shows. I know this will be hard. But you tell Hikaru first, then it's alright. I'm actually more afraid of what Kara will do.. But she can probably help in telling Kaname. " Mayumi sugguested. Haruhi giggled. " Your right. Kara, will bound to take action first, then tell Kaname for us after.. "

End Preview;

Guesses are as good as mine. ;)

Before I kill you with a 7000 word chapter,

Please review! Some of it got cut of last time. Sorry about that!

- Icetiger13


	12. Ch 12 : Changes that needed to be made

Chapter 12 Here we go!

Sorry.. writers block had claimed my brain for a good few days.

Hahahah we all know what's wrong with Haruhi this time! XD XD

Anyway... thats just in the later part of this chapter.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

I do however, own this ficlet.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple of months passed, from the Christmas Bash the Hitachiin Family held. Haruhi's cousins, had stayed in the area and attended the same school as her. Or well Kaname would soon graduate and Kara would then be in the High School Section. Haruhi sat in class, tired as ever. Mayumi probably poked her 5 times before she snapped back into focus

" Haruhi! Your never this spaced out.. Jeeze.. are you gonna help with this project or not? " Mayumi whined. Haruhi rubbed her eyes lazily and stretched. " Yeah, Yeah.. Sorry. I just been real tired lately. I don't know why. " Haruhi explained. The two students continued to cut heart designs for the Valentines Day Bash, the Host Club would be holding for all students of the High School and Middle School to attend. And fun day activities for the younger elementary groups.

Mayumi, cutting and pasting glitter over small shaped hearts and smilies, she sighed bored. " This is going to take forever... Haruhi, did you get our schedule yet for the Day and Night events? " Mayumi questioned. Haruhi looked at her dully. " Er... No not yet, I can go get them now. " Haruhi put her scissors down and she walked over to Kyouya.

" Kyouya-sempai, can I collect mine and Mayumi's Day and Night Schedules for the Valentine Day Bash? " Haruhi questioned. Kyouya smiled. " Why of Coarse. And Be sure you and Mayumi do great designs, after all, girls have more creativity then men. Thats why you two are doing it alone. " Kyouya explained, giving her a bunch of papers. Haruhi's sweat dropped. " Good to know.... " She mumbled and walked off.

Haruhi sorted the piles of papers, having her's and Mayumi's stack. Plopping Mayumi's stack beside her Mayumi jumped slightly. " Haruhi! Your back. Thanks, now remind me why we are doing this alone without the guy's help? " Mayumi uttered bored like hell. Haruhi sighed, " Kyouya said women have more creativity, and men don't as much, but nI have a feeling, if we do bad, Kyouya is gonna give us many things to do that we don't want.. " Haruhi whined. Looking through her list events, she wanted to smack something.

Block 1 : Assist Kindergarten group in arts, crafts, stories.

9:00 AM - 11 AM

Block 2: Cosplay and Drama Games with Grades 1 - 6 classes.

Assistances with : Hikaru, Mayumi, Kaoru.

12 Noon - 3 PM

Block 3 : Grade 7 girls, Tea Party

Assistances : Mayumi

3:30 - 4:45 PM

Block 4 : Grade 8 Girls Gym Games

Assistances : Hikaru

5:00 PM - 6:00PM

Block 5: Cooking with Grade 9 Girls

Assistances : Kaoru

6:30 - 7:50 PM

Block 6 : Dancing with List of Guests for Hosting

8:00PM - 8:50 PM

Block 7 : Waitress

Assistances : Mayumi

Requirements : Uniforms to be Changed into

9:00 PM - 10:30 PM

Block 8 : Free Time For the 2nd Years

People on Break along side you : Hikaru, Kaoru, Mayumi

11:00 PM - 11:45 PM

-- Party Ends at Midnight--

Haruhi scanned through it again and groaned. She didn't mind cooking. But dancing with a bunch of her guests, considering some maybe perverts, and who knows what outfits she be forced to wear, alongside Mayumi, it was gonna be a long Friday. At least she could go to sleep when she gets home.

Mayumi looked at her own list, it being similar to her's. With a few changes. ( With assistors and such)

Mayumi's List -

Block 1 : Entertain High School Seniors to Banquet

9:00 AM - 11 AM

Block 2: Cosplay and Drama Games with Grades 1 - 6 classes.

Assistances with : Hikaru, Mayumi, Kaoru.

12 Noon - 3 PM

Block 3 : Grade 7 girls, Tea Party

Assistances : Haruhi

3:30 - 4:45 PM

Block 4 : Grade 8 Boys Gym Games

Assistances : Kaoru

5:00 PM - 6:00PM

Block 5: Industrial Arts with Grade 9 Boys

Assistances : Hikaru

6:30 - 7:50 PM

Block 6 : Dancing with List of Guests for Hosting

8:00PM - 8:50 PM

Block 7 : Waitress

Assistances : Haruhi

Requirements : Uniforms to be Changed into

9:00 PM - 10:30 PM

Block 8 : Free Time For the 2nd Years

People on Break along side you : Hikaru, Kaoru, Mayumi

11:00 PM - 11:45 PM

-- Party Ends at Midnight--\

Mayumi gasped. " I HAVE TO DO INDUSTRIAL ARTS?!?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! " Mayumi screeched. Haruhi giggled, " Thats not so bad, At least we know Kaoru can cook, and Hikaru can work with machines I guess? I am guess the guys came up with the lists.. " Haruhi pointed out, Mayumi smiled nervously. " Friday.. is tommorrow.. HOLY CRAP WE GOTTA FINISH THE DECORATIONS! " Mayumi pointed out and Haruhi nodded, both girls getting back to work.

--

Hikaru and Kaoru rushed around, putting decorations up, the red, the white, the pink. The fabrics had black thread bordering, and golden patterns. The girls really outdid themselves. It was much better than 99.9 % of Tamaki's ideas. Hikaru and Kaoru headed back towards the 3rd Music room. Silent for once, but Kaoru spoke first. " Do you think something might happen soon Hikaru? " Kaoru pondered out loud, Hikaru shrugged. " Well stuff happens, when stuff happens Kaoru. We can only find out. " Hikaru stated wisely. Kaoru laughed lightly, " Hahah, you sound like the old man of wisdom with that advice. " He joked lightly and Hikaru smirked. " Well old man Dad that we have, is like that, so it runs in the blood. " Hikaru and Kaoru were entirely oblivious to there torture the next day.

--

Haruhi, and Mayumi dressed in casual clothes, for most part of the day, until hosting the night hours.

Haruhi her hair down and wavy, wearing a pink t-shirt, black jeans and a small black sweater with a red fur collar around the hood. The hoodie's sleeves reached above her elbows and the sweater ended just past her midriff.

Mayumi had worn her hair up in a high pony tail, held up by a white ribbon, she wore a red t-shirt, black jeans, a white hoodie, same design as Haruhi's, but the fake fur on hers was pink. There style for the day, was to match up some Valentine colors.

Haruhi and Mayumi sighed in disbelief. " I have to go entertain.. many, many 5-6 year old children... I am going to die before I reach midnight. " Haruhi let out a puff of air animatedly. Mayumi laughed nervously, " At least you don't have to entertain a bunch of High School Seniors in a Banquet. I just pray my brother and Kaname are in that too.. " Mayumi hoped silently. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting across from them in the limo.

There hair spiked as usual, there shirts went along with the girls. Kaoru wore a red collar t-shirt, with black jeans with a silver chain belt. Hikaru wore something similar as well. His collar-t-shirt was white, he also wore black jeans, but had a gold chain belt. Hikaru looked at them both surprised. " Your kidding right? Kindergarten and Seniors? Is Kyouya trying to give death wishes? I got stuck with grades 1-6 till the shifts change about. And Kyouya knows I dislike kids.. " Hikaru mumbled irritably. Haruhi's sweat dropped, " I am sure you will handle just fine Hikaru, just get the grade 6's to help. I am sure they will tolerate.. " She convinced him and Hikaru smiled at her effort. " Thanks for the idea Haruhi. That will help a lot. " Hikaru replied and Haruhi blushed lightly at his soft tone of voice. Kaoru laughed nervously, " Well I gotta deal with a bunch of hormonal teenagers... grades 7 through 9. I know Namine, our cousin is in there somewhere... Haruhi isn't your cousin Kara in grade 9? " Kaoru questioned and Haruhi nodded, " Yeah, she is. And Namine? Oh! I met her, she such a cute and quiet girl! Aren't they both in the same grade?... Her and Kara? " Haruhi pondered out loud. Mayumi smiled and nodded to Haruhi, " Yeah, Namine has yet to turn 15 in this grade... its in the later part of the year though. " Mayumi explained. Kaoru nodded, " Yeah, Namine is a small girl. We all worry for her some days, well at least the guys in her class will find out she has scary cousins. " Kaoru plotted evilly and Mayumi's sweat dropped. " She has a brother to do that for her too you know Kaoru... " Mayumi smiled and Kaoru's sweat dropped this time. " Yeah I know.. He would just expect me to do this.. otherwise I get my ass beaten by Touya.. and I know he will do it too. " Kaoru shuddered. The teens all sighed today, was going to be a very long day.

--

Haruhi stepped into the classroom of the small kindergarten children. There was only 1 class full of them. 10 girls and 12 boys. They looked adorable, or well in Haruhi's opinion. One of the girls reminded her of the Hikaru,Kaoru, Mayumi, Kyouya, Tamaki, Honey, Mori and herself. She got the kids to go sit in there seats. Oddly there was a pair of twin males in this class. And they really reminded her of Hikaru and Kaoru a lot. They were quiet, cold and silent. Like Hikaru and Kaoru were as younger kids. Sighing, she continued to set the supplies everywhere and the kids began working. There were two guys, 1 who was a bit taller than the other, who was quiet but understanding. Like Mori, there was one that adored sweets, like Honey. There were another two kids, that reminded her of Tamaki and Kyouya. The one boy, would be bright and cheery and the other would be focusing, and michevious. Then there were two girls, who sat by themselves. They both worked quietly and had small talk and weren't very loud or snobbish. The other girls had left them be. They reminded her of how her and Mayumi were like, before she went to Ouran. She smiled, irony that al these children could possibly come together and perhaps be little reincarnations of them. When she needed to place kids into groups, she placed the kids that seemed like the host club together, but the twins refused, but sat down there anyway. She placed the other students together and checked among them. Pulling the two twin 5 year olds aside they looked at her oddly. " What do you want lady? " They both spoke. Haruhi knelt down in front of them. " Can you two tell me your names? " Haruhi asked nicely, the twins exchanged glances. " Ichiru " the on the left spoke. He had a deeper voice, then the one on the left. " Ichigo " The one on the right spoke. Haruhi smiled. The twins looked at her oddly. " Want to play a game? " They both asked and Haruhi nodded. " Sure, why not. " The twins spun around her a couple of times then were back in front of her. " Which one is Ichiru and Which one of us is Ichigo? " They both spoke. Haruhi knelt there astounded, they were very much like Hikaru and Kaoru. She smiled, and pointed and Ichiru. " You are Ichiru. " She spoke he looked shocked slightly and She pointed and Ichigo. " You are Ichigo. " She spoke clearly and they looked her closely with there green eyes, there black hair covering them slightly. " How can you tell? " They both asked. Haruhi smiled, " Your voices and personalities are both very cute and very different. I have a fiancee, also my friends, that are twin boys, that were just like you. You can meet them after, okay? And.. if you want people to tell you apart... start talking to them.. So go work with your group.. You never know. All though few can get it right, they are out there boys. " Haruhi explained, the two boys smiled and nodded, running over to the group that reminded her of the host club. Haruhi stood there, thinking it was very cute.

At the end, the twins stayed there, with her on her 15 minute break. Hikaru and Kaoru and Mayumi stopped by. " Ohayo! Haruhi! How did it go? " Hikaru spoke, Haruhi smiled. " It went fine, Hikaru. I got two people for you and Kaoru to meet. " Haruhi explained, and Hikaru raised a brow. Kaoru stood beside his brother and they both tilted there head. " Who? " They both spoke. She motioned for Ichiru and Ichigo to come forward and Hikaru and Kaoru looked them surprised. " Well what do you know... " Hikaru spoke and Kaoru nodded, " There are twin boys in Kindergarten. " Kaoru finished. Haruhi smiled and Mayumi smiled too. " They act a lot like you two used to, when you were much younger. So I thought you might want to tell them a few things or something. " Haruhi explained. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled and knelt down to the boys. " So, I am guessing you play a game to make other's guess who's who? " Hikaru stated and the two boys nodded. " Yeah. We do, why? " They both spoke and Kaoru laughed lightly. " That game.. Never always come out happy. We did that when we were real young too. And sometimes to do for fun. If your always in the corner away, from the fun.. it gets boring. Our lives were like that, until high school. So we are learning life a bit late. " Kaoru explained, the two younger boys looked at him confused. " How is that? " Ichiru asked. " Well... If you don't open up.. you get lonely and can't trust anyone.. And no one won't be able to tell you apart, unless they know your personalities. " Hikaru pointed out. The two younger twins nodded brightly and smiled. " Okay! Nice meeting you sir's. " They both exclaimed. They both turned to Haruhi and hugged her legs. " Thank you for letting us meet them. There nice. " They both waved and went to there waiting nanny, who was astounded at what those teens could do. Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, " and history repeats huh? " Mayumi spoke and Haruhi nodded. " Oh yeah. Indeed, it does.. " She spoke.

-- (( Hikaru and Kaoru's, and Haruhi's cousins, and Mayumi's brother all attend Ouran. ))

The day passed a bit quicker, other than kitchen paranoia, and industrial jokes occuring in the area's. All the younger kids were going home. Namine, and Kara, came over from there Middle School Level and Touya, and Toushiro, came from there classroom duties to join in. Namine smiled shyly and Kara was bouncing around. " Yay! Me and Nami-chan are here! What's happening in the high school grounds? " Kara exclaimed. Haruhi and Mayumi smiled, they were in waitress outfits, since they finished there hosting halves. " Namine! Kara! What are you guys doing here? " Mayumi blinked slowly and Haruhi nodded. Hikaru and Kaoru came in the room and saw the cousins. " Hey! Touya! Toushiro! What you guys doing here? " Hikaru and Kaoru pointed out. Kara smiled brightly. " We all came and wanted to attend! It got boring at home.. " Kara pouted. Namine blushed and Touya and Toushiro were smirking. " Yeah. Plus we got to see your fiancee's half changed. " Touya joked. They really didn't but the twins faces were priceless. Hikaru and Kaoru came up to them. " You did what now..? " Hikaru and Kaoru said very scarily and Namine and Kara moved away over beside Haruhi and Mayumi. Touya and Toushiro's sweat dropped. Toushiro held up his hands. " He's joking, we aren't that perverted. Your 'King' might be though, he tried coming in her a couple times. " He explained and the twins backed off and exchanged glances. " Tamaki huh?... " They both smirked, giving Kara and Namine a banana they motioned them to eat it and they did. Giving them the peels. " Banana's always light up the night in several ways, Observe. " Hikaru explained. The twins went out, and put the banana's near Tamaki. Tamaki was walking and stepped on the first one, which sent him flying into a table. Kara and Namine were dying laughing on the floor. Haruhi and Mayumi were on shifts but saw it and laughed lightly to themselves. Touya and Toushiro gawked at the scene and pulled out there phones for the next one. The area was cleaned and Tamaki stepped on another banana, and he went flying again, and the 4 teen boys filmed it on there phones, and he landed on a post.

And so.. the night went on. Tamaki was half out of it, after having his brains knocked out. Kara and Namine were sleeping and smiling, after having laughed hard enough to hurt there stomaches. Touya and Toushiro were half passed out on the floor from being drunk. There birthdays had passed in Janurary, qualifying them as legal drinkers. Hikaru and Haruhi slow danced to the music. Haruhi had her head on his shoulder and he had his chin on her head. Holding her close. Kaoru and Mayumi were doing the same thing. It was all very sweet and Kyouya was filming. Those tapes were gonna see for a million yen each...

The clock hit Midnight, and they teens were ready to go home. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at there drunk cousins on the floor and the younger sleeping ones. Kaname and Kyo came in. Kyo looked at Kaoru viciously who still was hugging Mayumi. Kaoru's sweat dropped and Mayumi smiled nervously. " Hey Kyo-Nii-San.. You guys came to pick us up? " Mayumi spoke somewhat casually. He nodded, sighing. " Yeah, so where's everyone? " Kaoru pointed to the sofa. Hikaru lifted Touya and Kaoru let go of Mayumi and lifted Toushiro. Kaname picked up Kara and Kyo went and picked up Namine, since her brother was out of it. They all left leaving a silent banquet hall.

--

They all arrived at the Hitachiin Mansion, dropping them off and going to there own homes. And well dropping others off as well. Haruhi and Mayumi went up the stairs and got washed up. When Kaoru went into his and Mayumi's room he stretched, and got changed.

Mayumi was sitting on the bed, drawing silently and smiling to her ipod music. Kaoru got beside her and kissed her temple, Mayumi looked at him and smiled. Her hair was still up in her ribbon, from earlier. Kaoru smiled and pulled the ribbon out slowly and her hair fell. Mayumi blushed slightly. " What?... " She mumbled. Kaoru took a bit of her hair and held it close to his face. She was blushing alot. Kaoru looked at her and smiled. " Nothing, you should wear your hair down more often. It looks good on your Mayumi. " he commented leaning back on his pillow stack. Mayumi took off her ipod and put her sketchpad on her night stand and laid down as well. Pulling the blanket covers up, and Kaoru randomly pulled her close. She leaned on his shoulder and stared at him. Kaoru smiled lightly and kissed her. Mayumi blinked for a moment. And Kaoru smiled. " Haven't got to be able to kiss you today. Can't let my little princess feel unloved, now can I? " He said cheesily. Mayumi smiled, " and so you remembered, that's sweet Kaoru. " She hugged him and Kaoru smiled sheepishly. " Mhm.. " He replied sleepily. Mayumi laid there for a moment. " Kaoru?.." She whispered, Kaoru looked down to her. " Hm..? " He replied, and hugged him a little tighter. " I have a bad feeling.. that something is gonna happen.. What do you think? " She mumbled, Kaoru caught her eye contact. " Hm... I don't know. Hikaru and I were talking earlier about the same thing actually... All he told me, is just to wait and see what happens. And whatever happens, happens. Nothing we can do about it." Kaoru stated. Mayumi smiled, " I guess so... Night. " she mumbled. Kaoru closed his eyes. " Night." He mumbled.

--

It was morning and Haruhi felt like heck. She laid there, fever and really drowsy. She didn't want to get up and it was nearing 1 PM. The moment they got home, she went to sleep, and had been sleeping for 11 hours. Hikaru was already up, since 10 AM. He checked into the room, with a worried expression. " Haruhi.. Are you awake yet?. " Hikaru stood by her half of the bed. She opened her eyes slowly. " Kind of... I am still really tired... just a little while longer.. " She groaned, closing her eyes again. Hikaru knelt down to be face to face with her, and she opened her eyes again. " What..? " She mumbled, Hikaru sighed. " It's 1 PM Haruhi.. you've been sleeping for 11 hours.. I'm just worried. Your normally up before I am, and you went to sleep earlier than I did... So.. " Hikaru pondered out loud. Haruhi looked at him wide eyed and sat up immediately. " It's 1 PM!? " She gasped. Her head was pounding and she felt really warm. Hikaru sighed and put a hand on her back. " Relax.. " He spoke softly and Haruhi nodded. Hikaru placed a hand on her forehead and sighed again. " You got a fever.. why don't we have the maids clean you up, get you changed and call for a doctor later this week? We do have school off.. I know I won't be here, for business purposes.. But I won't go.. since your sick. " Hikaru stated slowly. Haruhi shook her head. " No you go.. I can do this myself.. You need to go with Kaoru and your mother. Mayumi is here with me.. so if I have issues, she can help me. Don't worry.. I will call you and tell you if there is anything wrong. " Haruhi reassured him and Hikaru nodded. " Okay.. well I have to go now.. That's one of the reasons I came in.. Get well soon all right? " Hikaru hugged her. Haruhi smiled lightly. " Yeah.. I will.. You have fun with those meetings. " she replied sarcastically. Hikaru laughed lightly. " I'll try. No promises on the meetings there. " He smiled and waved, leaving, Haruhi got up and walked down the stairs with him to say bye. Mayumi and Haruhi stood there as the twins left with there mother on the trip. Once the limo drove off the girls sighed. Mayumi pushed Haruhi up the stairs. " Okay lets get you cleaned up and changed. " Mayumi shoved Haruhi into the bathroom and walked in behind her. Haruhi sighed. " I can do it myself.. Mayumi. " Haruhi sighed loudly. Mayumi smiled, " Oh I know, Im just gonna stay to the side in here, let you do your business, Im just here to make sure you don't pass out. " Mayumi explained, Haruhi nodded and went and took her brief shower, and got in the new pair of clothes provided. Mayumi dried Haruhi's hair with the towel and brushed it. " You still have a fever.. the doctor will be here soon.. This is the 2nd time Haruhi, that we have called doctors for your flu's.. Other than the time.. I think in November?.. " Mayumi pondered and Haruhi nodded. " Yeah, about then. " Haruhi stood up and walked into the bed room half and plopped on the beds smiling. " I am sure, it's probably just a cold and Hikaru over reacting. Nothing bad, Mayumi. " Haruhi put her head on the cold breezed pillows smiling happily. Mayumi sat there and smiled. " Yeah.."

There was a small knocking on the door and a female doctor walked in from the Ootori Hospital. Haruhi sat up and Mayumi sat beside her. " Hello. My name is Dr. Kurokana, here for your check up requested by Mr. Hikaru Hitachiin? " The women spoke kindly. She was somewhat in her late 40's. Haruhi nodded her head and the doctor sat down on the bed by the two girls. " If it's alright.. May your friend leave for a moment? I need to ask Miss Fujoka some questions. " The doctor stated, Mayumi nodded and left. Haruhi sat there nervously and had a thermometer stuck in her mouth, for time being.

" Alright, Haruhi.. Here's the questions. "

Haruhi nodded slowly, ready to intake each question.

" Are you on Birth Control? " The lady asked plainly and Haruhi turned deep deep red.

" No.. But I was last year.. Uhmm... " She replied nervously. The women smiled. " I am not going to judge you for it dear. I know you may only be 17, but that's fine. "

Haruhi smiled lightly and smiled too.

" We are just going to do some quick little blood tests, see this machine here? once the blood sample is in, it will check it for any hormonal changes and I will call you later this week, for the results if there are any. " spoke and Haruhi nodded, holding out her arm. The doctor put the needle and took a small sample and smiled. " And any different symptoms in this cold Haruhi? " The doctor asked standing up taking the thermometer from her mouth. Haruhi shrugged.

" I only have this fever, I have been really really tired lately, and really nauseated. Otherwise.. no. " Haruhi pondered, the doctor squinted her eyes but smiled not long after. " Alright then, well I shall be calling later in a few days then.. " Dr. Kurokana left and Mayumi walked back in. " So how did it go?? " Mayumi prodded Haruhi smiled. " Just fine. She will call in a few days, to tell me my blood results. Probably she will say nothing is wrong. " Haruhi smiled cheekily.

The day went on, and it soon turned to night, both girls asleep in there own rooms. Haruhi's fever lightened over the few days and was feeling better, but still slept for an unusually long time and went to the washroom a little more often.

The phone rang in Haruhi's room. Haruhi picked it up and placed it on her ear.

" Hello?" Haruhi spoke

" Hello, is this Haruhi? This is Doctor Kurokana speaking. I have the results. " the other woman spoke

Haruhi nodded. " Oh yes! Please.. that would be nice.. Is there anything wrong.. ? " Haruhi spoke confused.

sighed. " Not exactly a problem.. More like a choice you might want to make.. " Haruhi eyes widened.

" What kind of choice..? " She spoke softly.

" Haruhi, your 3 months pregnant. You can still abort, but once it hits the 4th month, in 3 weeks from now, you would have to keep it then. " stated.

Haruhi was shocked. _Pregnant?..._ " Is there any way that test could be wrong??. " Haruhi asked panicking. The doctor sighed. " Nope.. Its pretty accurate deary. " Haruhi sighed. " Uhm.. ... I .. I will keep it. " Haruhi stated very slowly. The doctor spoke again. " Alright.. I should probably go notify -- " Haruhi gasped. " No! Uhm.. I will tell him myself when he comes back.. " Haruhi hesitated. nodded. " Alright, if you say so.. Good Luck Dear. Good Bye. " Haruhi closed the phone and dropped it. And burst into tears. _What to do, what to say.. Hikaru doesn't like kids! I know that! Why.. did I decide to keep it?!_? Haruhi thought. Then looked down at her slightly changed stomach appearance. Placing her hands on it she sighed. _Everything deserves a chance.. thats why.._ Haruhi stood up and Mayumi walked in and gasped. " Haruhi! What's wrong?! " Mayumi rushed to her side. Haruhi sighed. " The doctor called with results. " Haruhi started slowly. Mayumi looked at her wide eyed. " And.. ? " Mayumi whispered. " Mayumi.. I am pregnant.. With Hikaru's Baby... What do I do?!?! " Haruhi bursted to tears again. " He doesn't like kids! But.. I am keeping it cause he/she deserves a chance! " Haruhi cried and cried. Mayumi smiled sadly. " It's okay Haruhi.. I can see if I can get Kaoru to help break it to him with you, and I will be there and we will all discuss. Hikaru is gonna have to accept it. Unless you two talk that out.. But that's not my business. I am more afraid of what your cousin Kaname might do to him. " Mayumi's sweat dropped. Haruhi laughed. " Well he does know about that we probably have done it. But about pregnancies, he isn't happy about. He would probably kill him. In his eyes, he beat him for knocking me up. Or well in his terms anyway. " Haruhi sighed. Mayumi hugged her friend lightly. " It's all gonna be okay, they will be home tommorrow evening.. " Mayumi assured Haruhi. Haruhi nodded slowly.. the day went on without any words, just silence.. And Haruhi slept, but awoke early with worries.. and well throwing up half her gut.

Mayumi helpped Haruhi figure her foods, if she was gonna keep it, might as well make sure she eats right. Hikaru, Kaoru and Yuzuha came in the door. Kaoru immediately sensed the tension, Hikaru, was too drowsy to noticed and Yuzuha exchanged glances with Kaoru. But put on smiles and entered the main room. Mayumi and Haruhi smiled lightly. Yuzuha waved to the girls. " Hello girls! I hope we haven't left you alone for long, I am gonna go upstairs and wash up.. Let you guys chat, and I need to speak to you.. in about an hour from now, if that's alright. " Yuzuha stated, the two girls nodded and she left. Mayumi basically tackled Kaoru. " I am so glad your home... " She whispered smiling. Kaoru hugged her back. " I missed you too. " Pecking her lips slightly he whispered in her ears. " What's with the tension? " Kaoru asked and Mayumi gave her a serious look. She turned to Haruhi and gave her a glance. Haruhi nodded. Hikaru kinda caught on at this point, but kept acting clueless. They all sat there quiet for a moment. Mayumi and Kaoru went into another room and chatted. Kaoru came out, looking a little surprised. And Looked at Haruhi sympathitically. Haruhi smiled sadly, and Hikaru was confused. " So.. What's going on? " He spoke and Haruhi was a little nervous. " The doctor.. I know came by.. is there something wrong? " Hikaru looked into Haruhi's eyes. She glanced away. Mayumi and Kaoru stood there for a moment. Mayumi stepped forward. " Come on.. Haruhi.. you can tell him.. " Haruhi looked at her nervously. " Uhm.... " She started nervously. Her eyes were slightly glazed, Hikaru looked at her softly. " I won't be mad.. Well I don't see where to be mad in a thing like this Haruhi.. " He took her hand and she looked at him. " Take your time.. " Haruhi nodded. Hikaru glanced over to Mayumi and Kaoru. " Could you guys give us a moment? Mayumi, please go to my mother, this might be a moment or two, Haruhi will catch up to you in a moment. " Hikaru stated and they nodded leaving.

--

Haruhi sat there, staring at the floor. " I don't think your gonna like it though.. Hikaru. " Haruhi spoke, and Hikaru looked at her puzzled. " Well we won't know that.. till you tell me. " Hikaru sighed. Haruhi held his hand tighter. " Promise me you'll never leave me. And be full honesty. No matter what it is, you will be there. " Haruhi had to clarify it. Hikaru looked at her shocked. " I have no reason, of leaving the person I love. Seriously, I wouldn't do that to you ever. No matter what it is. " Hikaru stated, and didn't hesitate to reply. Haruhi smiled lightly. And took a moment to breath. She sighed. " I-Im.. Pregnant.. with your child.. " She said it. She closed her eyes and a few tears slipped. " I.. I plan to keep it... Because I think it deserves a chance.. But I know you don't exactly like children.. or.. anything.. of that .. " She spoke quietly. Hikaru sat there and took in the info. And pulled her into and deep hug. " Thank God. It wasn't something horrible. " He said, Haruhi blinked for a second. " .. Hikaru? " Haruhi whispered. " I don't entirely dislike kids.. I would have rathered.. that if you were to get pregnant.. it would be after the wedding.. Only reason. I just.. I didn't want to disappoint the child, when we work. Because me and my brother had a lot of nannies.. and it wasn't that great. " Hikaru explained. Haruhi was crying in so much relief and the tension died entirely. " So, if you want to keep it, I will support you. " Hikaru stated smiling. Haruhi wiped her eyes. " Yeah.. I do.. Thanks Hikaru.. And I think the little one would be thanking you too. " Haruhi giggled lightly. Hikaru smiled cheekily. " So. How far are you in? I am not a complete retard when it comes to this stuff. Kyouya says stuff shows after some point so.. " Hikaru pondered and Haruhi nodded. " Just after first trimester. So 3 months. " Haruhi replied. Hikaru smiled. " Okay.. well you should go to that meeting my mother asked of you.. We can talk about this later. Actually... I'm kinda nervous about it.. But happy too. Happy that your okay.. and Get another little one to care about too. " Hikaru said cheesily. Haruhi smiled. " Yeah. okay, I will see you in a bit." Haruhi spoke and left up the stairs to his parent's chambers.

Kaoru stepped in. " So? " Kaoru had a smirk on his face. Hikaru stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. " Be proud, you get to be an uncle early. " Hikaru stated. Kaoru smiled, " Great. Well that means we got a little kid at the wedding too. Or chances being, it might be twins too. Cause it being running in our genes. " Kaoru stated and Hikaru looked at him as if he was crazy. " Never really thought of that. " Hikaru stated nervously and Kaoru hugged his brother. " Don't worry so much, be happy more then nervous. Sure, its a responsibility for life till they live on out. But hey, it's all worth it. You will still be able to have fun in your 20's and stuff. Just send them to me and Mayumi to babysit when you want to go out. Simple as that. Oh yeah. Mayumi said to avoid Kaname. Unless you want to die. " Kaoru explained. Hikaru gulped, remembering Kaname's warning about getting Haruhi prego. " R-right.. I think I should maybe fear our mom.. right now.. she might shoot me. " Hikaru stated going upstairs. Kaoru chuckled and walked up the stairs as well. " I guess so. Have fun with that. " Kaoru replied in the hall.

--

Yuzuha sitting patiently after hearing the news, she sent the maids to get her sons. " I think I should give Hikaru a nice LONG lecture.. Wouldn't you agree ladies? " Yuzuha looked at them. Haruhi's and Mayumi's sweat dropped. " Uh.. sure... But it wasn't his fault. It's mine too, Yuzuha. " Haruhi stated quickly and nervously. Yuzuha sighed. " Well, still that boy needs to be scolded. But Im pleased to become a grandparent! " Yuzuha smiled happily. Haruhi smiled nervously and Mayumi was making mental notes not to get pregnant anytime soon.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked in, in tanktops and shorts, it was late evening. Yuzuha motioned them to take and seat and they did, Hikaru gulped slightly and Kaoru sat there carefree. " So. Hikaru, how do you plan to access this? At 17 years of age? Or well 18 in June. " Yuzuha stated looking at him seriously. " That baby, will be born, in about July. That's when it all begins, the responsibilities and such. " Yuzuha stated once more. Hikaru sat there looking at his mother. " Well I will do the best I can. To make sure, Haruhi and the child are happy and cared for. .. Is there anyway, I could get a job somewhere in the company? " Hikaru asked. Yuzuha smiled, " Well thought out, my boy. Your like your father too much. We were 20.. when we had you two. And there is, you just need to make those nice designs for me, and you will get your pay checks around then. I don't mind giving support. I find this cute. But you might want to visit Ryoji's grave and pray he won't get you. " Yuzuha chuckled. Hikaru's list of fearing people grew more... Haruhi sat there and prayed asking her mother to restrain her father.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Good? Bad? hahaha Haruhi got it eventually. Oh well!

Next chapter should be the one that ends this.. And I couldn't continue much after.

and it might be much shorter than my average. Or be around a medium amount.

Anyhoo!

---- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!

-Icetiger13


	13. Ch13 The Happy ending

I think it is time, this fic would now end. I am sorry XD

I do have another one running.

Ouran's Vampire Host Club.

It's still Hikaru x Haruhi. Hence, they are indeed my favorite pairing after all ^_^

And I like the Mayumi character with Kaoru, she might be in other stories as well. With 900 different personalities or whatever... XD

Mayumi, is a character I made. If anyone wants to borrow her, then ask me, before you do so.

She's long black hair and crystal blue eyes. You can make her any height. I normally put her near Haruhi's height. Or as 5'5.

XD

I am glad this, story has been put to favorites to the some of you. I am glad, :), I shall make more fictions in the future...

As of right now, 1 is running, 4 are completed. ( once this is updated, it will be)

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. This is just fanfiction into the worlds of other otaku's and fans.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi's stomach began to grow, at a nice rate. But her, Hikaru, Kaoru and Mayumi, still have not broken the news, to the host club, Mayumi's brother, or Haruhi's and the twins cousins. Haruhi was nearing month 4. She had asked Kyouya, to take a break, from hosting, Kyouya was the only one who knew she was pregnant out of all the host club, sibling, and cousins. Since, well it was his hospital after all.

Tamaki called a meeting, to discuss Haruhi's absence. He even called Kaname, Kyo, Kara, Touya, Toushiro and Namine to the meeting. Hikaru felt slight tension and nervousness from Haruhi. Hikaru was mentally planning how to get out, to avoid near death experiences, from the King, Kaname and Kara.. possibly.

They all sat in a circle, sitting among the furniture placed around the table. Tamaki looked over to Kyouya. " So Kyouya, tells me, Haruhi is taking a break from hosting. Not knowing how long it may be. Haruhi, can you tell us why you wish to take a break? " Tamaki questioned, Kaname raised a brow at this. And watched her slowly for her reply. Haruhi's sweat dropped. " Well... I wish to take a break.. for about a year. It's including school as well.. not just the host club. " Haruhi spoke nervously and Kara slammed her hands on the table. " Haruhi!!!! That's not like you, to skip school like this! There has to be something behind the picture! " She yelled and Haruhi winced slightly. Kaname had his eyes in slits, " Haruhi.. have you been gaining weight as of recently? As of the past 4 months? " Kaname observed. He was no fool. Haruhi looked at him shocked slightly. " Um.. yes, why? " Haruhi replied and Namine sat there and drank her tea. " Men.. are entirely idiots.. " She whispered and Touya raised a brow. " No we aren't. What makes you say that Nami? " Touya poked his younger sister. " If she's been gaining weight, randomly at a high pace, and its only her stomach and chest expanding slightly, can't you put the peices together? It's not like her legs and arms are growing fat too, you would have noticed. " Namine spoke, it was rare for her, but she was in a room of idiots. Thus to be expected. Hikaru was sweating slightly and a little edgy and Kaoru and Mayumi sat there silent as bricks. Haruhi was slightly panicked. Namine smiled sweetly and decided to stop talking. Kara sat down again after a while. " Now that you mention it, Nami-chan. Your right. " Kara mumbled bewildered. She figured it out too. Haruhi looked at her with pleading eyes, not to say it out loud. Kara smiled, and Hikaru was mentally thanking the two girls. Kyo sat there and pondered. " Then, why is needing a break? Is it just to diet or something? " Kyo stated bluntly.. Toushiro sighed, banging his head on the table. He wasn't that dumb. " You are all .. retards. I swear. Even a flying pig would know what this is. " he groaned and everyone's sweat dropped. Kaname walked up and stood in front on Hikaru. " I need to speak with you, Hitachiin. " He said grimly and Hikaru stood up and they walked out. Haruhi frowned. " Kaname.. what are you going to do to Hikaru? " Haruhi said in a low tone. Kaname shuddered slightly. " Well, I figured it out. Even when Toushiro pointed it out, Haruhi. I know what's wrong with you and I think this hormonal teenager, needs a talking to, I won't beat the guy. " Kaname stated. " Besides, I don't think the others are going to figure it out, until you tell them. " Kaname said and left the room with Hikaru. Haruhi sighed and turned her attention to the rest of group. Tamaki looked confused, Mori, well looked neutral, Kyouya was smiling, Honey was eating cake. Haruhi sighed. " Fine, real reason is because I am pregnant. There happy? " Haruhi spoke in a neutral tone and Tamaki was about to go shake her shoulders and Kara stopped him. " Your going to abuse the baby, retard. " She stated and Tamaki sat back down and Kara went and sat down again as well.

" Haruhi.. tell daddy, who's the baby's father? " Tamaki asked in a very soft and scared voice. Haruhi smiled, " Hikaru's. " She stated naturally and Tamaki spat out his coffee. " WHATTTTT?? ONE OF THE TWINSSSS HARRASSED MY DAUGHTER?!?! HITACHIIN HIKARU I WILL KILL YOU! " Tamaki screeched and zoomed out the door, only to get thrown back in by Kaname. Hikaru, looked actually less pale then before.

Haruhi smiled, Tamaki was screaming, Kaname was neutral and Hikaru.. just stood there returning the smile to Haruhi. Haruhi whispered in his ear. " So, what did he say to you? " Haruhi chuckled and his sweat dropped. " Well, he isn't happy that I got you pregnant at 18. And.. well yeah. But he knows I can take care of you, he just warned me, if I hurt you, I die. " Hikaru laughed nervously. ( Haruhi's birthday is in Feburary 4th. Stated in the Manga. The twins are June 9th. Currently... Its almost April in this chapter) Hikaru had a sly look on his face. Tamaki was screeching, Haruhi was by him. He did however, tell Kaname his little plan to annoy the craps out of Tamaki and he agreed kindly. Kaoru looked at his brother confused, then the light bulb went off. He knew what he was going to do. Haruhi looked at Hikaru wide eyed then smiled again, this was going to be very funny. Hikaru dragged Haruhi into a closet and they faked funny noises.

" Hikaru... not here.. " Haruhi said innocently and Hikaru growled. " Oh it's fine.. we are to be married.. next year... for a bit of delay right..? Its okay. " He whispered and Haruhi chuckled. " I guess so. "

Tamaki happened to have his EAR stuck to the door. Grabbing a 100 ton hammer he approached the door. " Hikaru! Quit touching my daughter! " Tamaki screeched, he happened to open the door and see a giant Belezeneff doll. Screaming the daylights out of him. Tamaki ran for his life and Haruhi and Hikaru came around the giant doll laughing there heads off. Kaname was smiling, Nekozawa smiled. " Black magic always creates a moment! " He chuckled and Tamaki was in his corner of woe.

---- August, the Year after.

Haruhi sat in her preparation room, her dress fitted nicely. The 4 teens, decided to have a double wedding. Where Hikaru and Haruhi are married, at the same time of Kaoru and Mayumi. Just they had an extra guest. That was a Hitachiin, a small toddler guest. A very smart one. It was a boy, he had the hair color of the father, and eye color of his mother.

His name?

Keisuke Ryoji Hitachiin. He was 1 year and a month, and his parents were now getting married. He stayed in the room where his father, Hikaru sat. He wore a similar tux like Hikaru's just, the very small version. And wore a abraham lincoin hat. ( I dont know how to spell his name.. haha)

( Keisuke is prounounced as : Kei-su-ke )

Hikaru sat there and Kaoru as well. Keiji could tell them apart easy, who was his dad and who was his uncle. Hikaru looked down to the small boy and picked him up and placed a little rose in his pocket. It was blue. Which he used as a host rose, in the High School Years. Which often, he still did. Haruhi often used the red ones. Kaoru, would use the Orange and Mayumi used the yellow.

Which at the families tables of each relatives, Mayumi's families, had yellow roses, Haruhi's remaining family members had red, Hikaru and Kaoru's families had mixtures of Orange and Blue.

Hikaru smiled while holding his son up. " It's time to go wait for mom. Ready Keisuke? " Hikaru spoke softly. He really matured, once his son was born a year ago. It was a beautiful thing. Keisuke nodded. " Ya. Daddy. Is Uncle Kaoru coming too? " Keisuke pointed at Kaoru. Kaoru chuckled. " Yup. We wait for Aunty Mayumi too. Man, Hikaru. Your boy can even tell us apart! Shocking. " Kaoru said laughing and Hikaru smiled. " That's a good thing, always is. " Hikaru spoke, as they and there groomsmen came with them. They chose for both of them. Hikaru and Kaoru agreed on alot of things.

There groomsmen, was Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, Kyo ( mayumi's brother) and Honey. Hikaru and Kaoru invited that one nanny as well. The one who stole from them. Afterall, she was there favorite nanny. It took awhile for there mother, to accept that request, but it worked out well. She promised she wouldn't steal anything. As long as she didn't have to watch kids, she was fine with it. She sat among the tables, with Hikaru and Kaoru's Parents. The problem was over looked and forgiven. All though, she was surprised, that there was a small child at the wedding too. There wasn't many kids. Just a few teenagers. Keisuke was the only toddler. Hikaru kept him with him at the alter.

Haruhi's and Mayumi's bridesmaids, came down with there own groomsmen. Tamaki, and a blonde woman, named Madeline, met and became a couple. Which the Suoh family approved and that where Tamaki is living happily. Kyouya, walked down with Renge. No surprise there, the Otaku girl really grew up though and was more mature than there high school fantasy world. But still could acknowledge a lot. Mori, walked down, with a black hair, silent girl named Yuuki. Honey, really grew in height when he left high school. He was now taller than Haruhi, not as tall as Mori, But near the twin's height. Which was good, now he was taller, and handsome. He too, had a girlfriend, who adored cooking cakes. She was a brunette, Her name was Melody. Kyo, Mayumi's brother was also put among the groomsmen. He had a girlfriend after Mayumi graduated high school in June. Mayumi put her as her bridesmaid in respect for her brother. She adored her. She had short black hair, her name was Amaya.

The wedding progressed and the bridesmaids and groomsmen were done. Hikaru and Kaoru stood at the alter, waiting for there fiancee's. Hikaru had a blue rose on his tux and Kaoru had an orange one. It was a way to tell them apart, but also there favorite colors. Keisuke had a blue rose too, he really liked that color. So he had a rose same like his father's just smaller. Haruhi and Mayumi came down the isle, and Hikaru and Kaoru could have sworn they stopped breathing for a second. Haruhi's dress, was at her knees. She didn't go overboard, like normal rich weddings would. it had a nice lace on the bottom and was thin strapped and fit her perfectly. She had a bouquet of red roses and a red rose, in her long curled hair, which always suited her best. Mayumi, had her hair, down and straight, her dress was abit shorter than Haruhi's, not by much, but had a nice amount of material. Her's was strapless. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled, and Keisuke rambled out, which caused the crowd to laugh lightly with the boy. " Whoa! Mommy and Aunty are really pretty Daddy! Uncle! " Keisuke pointed, tugging slightly on Hikaru's pants. Yuzuha was filming all this, and much to her joy, that grandchild, didn't cause mischief. The nanny ( dont know her name) sat there amazed. The troublesome brats grew up. Yuzuha had spoke to her, that once she left, they became silent, twisted and so forth. She was proud of there acting. She did feel pain on leaving them.. and was surprised they even invited her! The ceremony went on, and they kissed there brides. After, they threw there bouquets, and others tried and catched them

Keisuke sat at the table with his grandparents, as the parties went on. Hikaru, and Kaoru found her, there old nanny. Haruhi smiled and Mayumi did too, this person was kind to them and harsh, but someone they favored. She waved. " Well what do you know. The twins got wives and one of em has kids. Can people tell you both apart now? Hikaru? Kaoru? " She spoke and the twins smirked. " You were the one who told us, no one could. But we have friends who can, wives who can. And my son can. " Hikaru explained with a cheesy grin. Haruhi stood there, and looked at the woman. She was beautiful and looked like she missed the twins. " Well you two have most definetly grown. I use to monitor you both, since thats half my job of coarse. But looks like I taught you well. And I believe, the one with the blue rose is Hikaru. And the one with Orange is Kaoru. You both have changed. " She stated and the twins smiled. The only person they wanted to be able to tell them apart, could now. " So. Introduce me to your wives would ya? " She chuckled and the twins grinned. Hikaru had his arm around Haruhi and was holding the hand of his and her son. " Haruhi, this is one of my last nannies. Keisuke, this is someone, that took care of daddy for a bit, when he was younger. " He explained to him. The nanny smiled. " Good to know you both. " She spoke and Haruhi smiled. " Likewise. " Kaoru had his arm around Mayumi, " Mayumi, this is the nanny I told you about. A while back. " Kaoru spoke and Mayumi smiled as well. " Hello. " Mayumi said sweetly. The nanny sat back and chuckled. " Arranged Marriages it may be. but looks like you all caught major catches. " She chuckled and they all blushed and Keisuke was confused. " Daddy, Mommy, what does she mean? " He asked with cute eyes and they chuckled. Haruhi picked him up. " You'll get it when your older, Keisuke. " Keisuke nodded and smiled.

__________

The Night went on, and it soon turned to years. Keisuke, had gotten 2 younger sisters. Twins in fact. They both, had the same look as Keisuke. But more identical to each other. They are 3 years younger than Keisuke. And he is very protective of the both of them.

Kaoru and Mayumi, did have kids. 1 son and 1 daughter. The son, had black hair, and yellow colored eyes like Kaoru. The Daughter, had an oddness about her hair. She had some orange in it. Looking like streaks, but also had natural black hair. She had blue eyes like her mother. They dont know how she managed to get hair like that, but they found it cute. The son was 2 years older than the daughter. And was 1 year younger than Keisuke. Kaoru's Daughter and Hikaru's Daughters were the same age.

-- End

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

and so it ends.. 13 darn chapters.

Amazing. My 2nd long story, that I had started. It is at least x4 larger than my first one.

My first one had 9 chapters and had almost 7000 words

While this one.. has alot XD

- I hope you enjoyed. I dont know if the ending is as good as you want it to be. I was never the specialist at endings.

Anyways! Ouran's Vampire Host Club is around. If you want to read more Hikaru x Haruhi and Kaoru x Mayumi ordeal.

Thanks for reading!!

-Icetiger13


End file.
